Wishes and Dreams of Love
by Bonnie S
Summary: Long Live Queen Sarah and King Jareth! But who is Jareth's big brother? And who's the false Queen that tore Sarah from Jareth 'before' Sarah was 'born'. R&R please! Finished cont. in then, now, and for eternity.
1. The Assignment

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter One :** _The Assignment_**

Any couple's dream,   
Wished with the same strength,   
Will come true.

~Dulce Maria~

Sarah closed her locker and sighed. Even with all of her Aboveground friends surrounding her, the shy center of their worlds still felt so alone this day.

She knew that she should feel proud and happy, being the only mortal to ever beat the Labyrinth in its entire three eon span is a great accomplishment – even if she could only tell it to those outside of the Underground as a fairy tale of her own design.

This world had become gray, dull, and lifeless for her since that night. But when she laid back and really examined how the journey had changed her, the world seemed to simply stop.

"Earth to Sarah Williams!"

Sarah found herself pulled back into reality by her friend, Sally Jendson. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Yeah, you've been doing a lot of that this month. Look, we are going to be late for Ms. Seliecourt's class! This being our last week, it would look stupid to show up late – wouldn't it?"

Sarah barely managed a grin at that one as she nodded and ran after Sally up the stairs to her favorite class – English Literature.

It was supposed to be taught by Mr. Klughton that year, but he hit the lottery and retired. For a substitute teacher, Morgan Seliecourt turned out to be one of the best. Sarah had grown to adore this sweet teacher and came to dread this awful week – the last week of her senior year.

Just as the late bell rang, Sarah and Sally came up to the class door. Sally turned to her friend. "Looks like we're off for late passes."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, we've been standing here chatting for the past few minutes girls." Both girls nearly jumped out of their skins as they noticed Ms. Seliecourt was holding the door open with her strange and completely beautiful smile. She seemed young and old all the same time. Her hair was long, dark as night, with sparkles of silver that seemed to change with her every move – like twinkling stars at midnight in the country. 

Her eyes seemed to change with her moods. One minute they seemed to be brown and almost violet as she shined with laughter. But when she was made angry, they both turned as black as coal – shimmering with rage that seemed to burn a person from within (Sarah had gotten on her bad side a **_very_** few times).

Her skin was pale, like porcelain or ivory … no somewhat paler than even that – more like no-fat milk, the kind that has a bluish tinge to it. But the tinge to her skin was almost gold in color.

She always wore something black. This made for interesting stories of everything from witches to lost love (a reversed Emily Dickinson or something of that sort). Sarah made a few of her own stories up. A queen of a far off kingdom … a friend of awesome, yet secret powers  … a  goddess of a time long forgotten … a Fae sent to guard the love of a dear friend from harm. Then Sarah remembered, she had never written that type of story. Where did it come from?

Sarah brushed it off as she chuckled and she gave the friendly teacher a quick hug. "How do you always do that?"

Ms. Seliecourt raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean, Sarah?"

"Show up just at the right moment to startle us students?"

Sarah couldn't help but join in Ms. Seliecourt's amused chuckle. "With some students it is a matter of necessity. While the rest is only a harmless bit of fun. Everyone can use a practical joke now and again to lift his or her spirits. Now on to work. Today's assignment might be of a special interest to you Sarah."

Sarah nodded and quickly got to her seat in the front row. She knew what the teacher had meant by those who need it. There were many times that bullies were taking their cruelty just too far, and the sweet, ageless teacher showed up to intercede. While that last practical joke had made Sarah happier than she had been that day.

"Time to settle down class. Do we remember the practice test we ran through last week for the finals – to see how well you could do without the review we should be doing this week? Well I have a confession to make. Since all of you passed with a grade of 'A' or 'B', I have been informed that those are the grades going to be recorded for your finals – unless those with 'B's would like to re-test?"

The room erupted with no's and celebrating. But as quickly as it had begun, Ms. Seliecourt had them quieted again. "There is a down side to this. I have to show that you have been hard at work. So for extra credit and to show off your talents, I am going to ask you all to write a paper for me. The subject will be your life's journey. How it is to be written is completely up to each of you. As we have covered many styles of writing, everything from creative to college level research, I want to see which one you consider to be your personal best.

"It should start at your birth and end with either your last day in this room, or what you think graduation will be like. No severe limits on length, single side of the paper, and … as always … grammar and spelling count. Those who are going the creative route, might want to add adventures as you see fit – but do try to make this easy on me if you want a really good grade. Go ahead and talk about it quietly, and even start sketching it out if you'd like. It is due in on Wednesday. Thursday will be a class only revelry … not a party, as such are strictly forbidden. And Friday you will get your papers along with whatever leftovers are here from Thursday. So get to work."

Sally turned to Sarah with a knowing grin on her face. "We both know what style you're best at."

"I don't know. Maybe I should write something different for a change." The truth was Sarah was unnerved by the way Ms. Seliecourt had winked her way at the mention of what everyone was best at.

Sally sighed like a professional drama queen. "Sarah! You are the best creative writer in this class! And you have to admit that you've lived one strange fairy tale!"

/_If you only knew the half of it, Sal!_/ Sarah thought to herself.

"Besides, I'm going to write it like a history report on a famous person. Any tips?" Sally rattled as if she hadn't seen the way Sarah had rolled her eyes.

Sarah giggled at that. "How about reading the report of a **_real_** famous person first?"

"Very funny, Sarah! But, we both know that you're right as always! I'll get a book off of Ms. Seliecourt."

Sarah shook the doubts from her head and began writing out a timeline for her personal story. 

June 19, 1971 – I was born

March 11, 1982 – Mom left for her career

September 11, 1983 – Mom dies in car crash

March 15, 1984 – Dad announces that he's marrying Karen

June 19, 1984 – Dad and Karen's rehearsal

June 20, 1984 – Dad and Karen get married.

May 7, 1985 – Toby was born

May 28, 1986 – Toby and I meet Jareth

May 29, 1986 – I /accepted my life and began to make changes in myself / began to grow up

September 9, 1988 – I first met Ms. Seliecourt.

September through June 14, 1989 – I got to know the child like heart I've always had and always will.

June 14, 1989 – I graduate from high school and set off for a new adventure****

"Man Sarah, I didn't know that was how your life went! Sorry about your thirteenth birthday and all." Sally was looking over as she sat back in her seat.

Sarah swallowed to force her tears back. "That's ancient history. I think I can turn meeting Jareth into a fairy tale adventure. How does that sound Sal?"

Sally was thumbing through the thick book she now had on her desk. "Great. Maybe you can do it along the lines of that story Toby said you told him … something about goblins or whatever. These are long and boring!"

"Well, you could write it as if it were being published in a popular magazine. I'm sure you have one or two you can use as a reference in your book bag." Once again, Ms. Seliecourt had struck.

Sarah was pale as she looked down at her paper. Sally seemed oblivious to the problem she had caused for her poor friend. "No need! I should have thought of that idea before, since I have read so many of those things! Easy 'A', just like Sarah is sure to get with her paper. What's wrong Sarah?"

"Nothing … I'm just thinking about how soon it is until we are thrown out into the real world." Sarah knew Sally bought it, but had Ms. Seliecourt?

From the worried look on her face, Sarah guessed not. Then Ms. Seliecourt got an odd smile on her face – frightenly similar to Jareth's! "Sarah could you help me at my desk for a few minutes?"

Sarah only nodded her head as she walked behind the now odd teacher. Once she was up there however the mood and feel in the air slightly changed, Sarah got dizzy as Ms. Seliecourt began to speak. "Sarah, I only brought you up here to deliver a special message from an old friend. Don't worry about what Toby said to others, because to them it is only the story born from the imagination of a child right now. Soon he will learn that not just anyone should be given the knowledge that our Underground is indeed very real."

"I understand." Sarah whispered as if she had eaten another enchanted peach.

Ms. Seliecourt smiled as she noticed her words seeping into the young woman's mind. "Now, this message is only for you. You are not allowed to read it until after you have written your paper. I will be picking it up tonight once you decide that you are through with it. It will only be you and Toby tonight, as I and the friend who sent the message have arranged a small date for your father and stepmother that will keep them out until well after one in the morning. Now go back and slip the note in your book bag before anyone else notices it."

As she had been told, Sarah hid the thick sealed envelope in her bag. Then the enchantment went away and class, along with Sarah, was back to normal.


	2. The Paper and the Note

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Two: **_The Paper and the Note_**

Ms. Seliecourt had assigned everyone create a paper on the journey of their life showing how they had changed along the way – in their best style of writing. Oh, such a perfect assignment for Ms. Sarah Williams! Was this teacher about to get floored!

As soon as the adults were gone, she set Toby to coloring on the floor of her room and started pulling out her notes from class. Then Sarah found a wax-sealed letter in her book bag. She didn't remember getting it, or putting it in there. Maybe Sally … no, to ornate and renaissance-ish for that modern teen. It had to be Ms. Seliecourt! Weird, but it would have to wait. Sarah had a paper that needed to get written and fast. She would have it turned in before anyone else!

Sarah thought long and hard about that title. What would sum up her life? Then it came as if she were watching her worse mistakes on tape! It would annoy Jareth, and that alone made it too perfect – besides it just fit her life in a nutshell. Pulling up her computer's Word program, Sarah began to type fast and furiously.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sarah Williams

9 June 1986

English Literature

Final Essay

****

**It's Not Fair … But That's the Way It Is.**

Once upon a time a little girl was born to what could have, and seemingly should have, been a peaceful and perfect life. She had chocolate brown hair and emeralds for eyes. Her parents had been happily married for two years and seemed to be very much in love. Yet, the future is rarely what it sometimes seems, so it not a good idea to take anything for granted. That little girl's name was to become Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams.

Linda taught her daughter that all things are possible. Somewhere all legends and stories are real. The only trick was to find the way there. This is where Sarah began to love fantasy, acting, and dreams. Her room quickly filled with toys, costumes, trinkets, books, and the like – many of which are still there to this day.

However, when Sarah was at the tender age of eleven, Linda was put under a wicked spell – one that made her believe that her career was all she would ever need. Linda had been an actress on again and off again since the year before she married Michael Williams, an advertising executive. He believed that she would settle down after having a baby, but it only made the woman feel trapped and alone. At least that was what her goodbye note said.

She hadn't stayed to explain or argue about how selfish she was acting, or how it would affect her husband and daughter. She left for stardom, divorcing her husband and terminating her rights to Sarah. The girl decided since her father was the only parent who cared, then he would be the only one she'd care about. And for a year that was how it was.

Six months after the one-year anniversary of that betrayal, the news came in the night. Linda was driving home to rest for her first movie premiere the following evening. A drunk was swerving in his car, didn't see the stop light, and plowed into the woman's at sixty miles an hour. The woman formerly known as Linda Williams did not have a chance – she died on impact.

Sarah wondered what she had done wrong for six weary months after that horrible accident. But life was not done ripping at the heart of Sarah Williams. For it was now her father's turn to be the betrayer.

At the end of those teary-eyed six months, he brought a woman home to meet his near teenaged daughter. The woman's name was Ms. Karen Henley. At first Sarah tried to be nice and spoke kindly to the woman. The girl only thought that this was a second or third date, and her father was getting her used to this new woman in his life. 

However, it seemed that Michael had been seeing Karen since two months after his divorce became final! He had brought Karen to the house so she could see where she would soon be living, and so she could meet her future stepdaughter. Michael had proposed to Karen that very night as it were. The woman tried to be kind and swore she did not want to take the dead mother's place – but young Sarah refused to hear any of it. Sarah then decided that she would never trust another person with her heart again.

Three months later brought about the rehearsal and its dinner party – unintentionally planned without thought to another occasion. Sarah moped and sighed as she quickly retired to her room all-alone on her thirteenth birthday – alone except for the white barn owl that sat just outside her window and listened without speaking as the girl ranted and blew up in her anger and loneliness. If she only knew what significance that bird would someday have for her.

One year later came the birth of Michael and Karen Williams' first-born son. He was named Tobias, though everyone simply called him Toby. Michael proudly praised the baby boy, saying that he **_finally_** had a child he could be more active with. This hardened the wall surrounding Sarah's heart all the more.

A year after that was destined to change Sarah and her way of seeing the world forever. After all, how many can honestly say that they had met the Goblin King? Of those, how many could say they openly defied him more than once? And of those select few, exactly how many can say that they had beaten the King's Labyrinth? Zero.

That puzzle had stood for over three eons, yet of all the millions and millions who tried to solve it none had ever succeeded. Until the night that Sarah Williams found her right words. 

She had been scolded by her stepmother for being an hour late to baby-sit while Karen and Michael went out on a date. The worse slap to the young girl was when Karen told her that at fifteen she should be having dates. Sarah ran to her room and argued with her father before the two adults left, then jumped into her bed – only to discover that her precious bear, Lancelot, was missing. That could only mean that someone, namely Karen or Michael, had come in and taken the precious toy … once again.

Sarah ran into her parent's room to find the bear on the floor with Toby crying and reaching over the crib rails for it. She began telling him about a poor girl who was abused and mistreated by her stepmother and spoiled stepsibling. She said that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with this girl, and had granted her certain powers. Eventually the crying became too much, by try as she may Sarah couldn't settle Toby down.

Sarah wished she knew what to say to make the goblins take the boy away. In her mind she suddenly heard the words loud and clear. As she was walking out the door to her room across the hall, she wished her baby brother away without thinking about the consequences of her words. She didn't really believe that the goblins would hear her, or come to her wish.

Any thought given a voice allows any who hear it to answer. The Goblin King had heard Sarah wish Toby away with her own voice, and he happily obliged.

When she noticed that he had stopped crying too abruptly, Sarah went in and looked for Toby. The crib was empty, and the room was full of hidden goblins – all laughing and mocking at her frightened tears. A white barn owl, like the one that had comforted her on that forgotten birthday, was clawing at the door – wanting to be let in, but Sarah was too scared to move!

Finally the doors opened, and the owl was shown to be him – the Goblin King. After a few minutes of arguing and pleading for her brother's safe return (refusing the gift of her dreams come true from the handsome Fae), he set the challenge of her solving the Labyrinth in thirteen hour or Toby would become a goblin, just like in the story she had told the boy.

She truly went through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Along the way she met interesting characters, made friends, encountered the King several times, and learn aspects of herself that were once hidden deep within her heart and mind. In the end it came down to her and the King – if she could only remember the one line she had never recalled without the book in all the times that she had practiced it.

Sarah tried not to heed his words, but they got through to her anyway. Then it was only a ploy to keep her from winning, at least that was what she thought. "Just love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

As if she the words were written before her on the air, Sarah called out that near forgotten line. As she finished the final word, the clock began to chime. The King tossed the crystal with her dreams in the air, and it popped like a soap bubble as it landed in her hand. The look on his face was confusing to her, as if he wished she had chosen her dreams – no it went a little deeper than that. A fifteen year old isn't one for interpreting that look, the girl who is too young and too inexperienced then gives way to age and wisdom of the young woman looking back on it all.

That night Sarah decided that the King had been right when he asked what he basis for comparison was every time she screamed "it's not fair". She decided that the truth was that she hadn't been fair with anyone by blocking away her heart and hurting anyone who wanted inside.

Sarah ran into her parent's room after the owl left, and found that Toby was peacefully sleeping. She took the bear she once would have ripped away to sit in a cubbyhole above her bed, and laid it beside the boy's sleeping body. Then she put away many of her mother's pictures, some of her toys, and the book that first introduced her to the Labyrinth (the last book she ever got from Linda Williams).

She called all of her friends to her room from the Underground, and they celebrated until late when the group tucked their friend into her bed. To save her the pain of explaining and/or cleaning up, they removed all signs of that celebration that (strangely) her parents hadn't seemed to hear. All that remained were notes, drawings, and memories – until the next time any of them wanted to visit.

After that Sarah found that life became somewhat gentler – nowhere near fairer, but not as cruel either. She and Karen began to get along. Toby seemed to remember what had happened, and would lovingly cling to the older sister who had saved him. Even the girl's relationship with Michael got better. So maybe accidents happen for the right reasons. Does that still make them accidents?

Sarah tried to date, tried to become what she thought everyone else wanted her to be. But it never seemed to work out. Karen sat her down and asked what it was she wanted for herself, but Sarah just didn't know how to answer. The truth was that she finally knew what the King had so dearly wanted of her in those last moments; at least she hoped that she knew it. He wanted her as his Queen, and deep inside (since that first meeting) she wanted that as well. But, he would never answer when asked for him to come to her again, so he probably went on with his life. Karen just told the girl to be herself, and Sarah accepted that advice for the rest of her schooling.

The first day of Senior year looked to be a sad one for Sarah Williams. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, and nothing seemed to interest her. She wondered if every time she saw a white barn owl was it the Goblin King? There had been times a white owl had saved her from being hurt or worse – but wouldn't he have come to her when she called?

Enter Ms. Morgan Seliecourt. Not only do the days go by faster, but life became brighter. All of the near misses that haunted Sarah since a year after her adventures in the Labyrinth disappeared (though not quiet completely, but who is complaining?). With Ms. Seliecourt there, the young woman felt once again that there was nothing impossible in the world – only paths that had yet to be found.

June 14 will however bring this chapter of my tale to its end, but the story will go on. In all this part of the story was cruel and at times unfair. However, as Sarah learned in the Labyrinth long ago, that is the way it and life sometimes is.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sarah looked at the pages as they were printed out to make sure that nothing went wrong. After all, since when did she get an assignment done the day it was posted? Well, outside of one or two other creative writing pieces.

Only then did she remember the unusual note.

Carefully peeling the wax seal open, Sarah was shocked to find a necklace – one that was identical to Jareth's! The note read:

**_Dearest Sarah,_**

****

**_             Congratulations on your upcoming graduation. I know little of Aboveground customs, but Higgle and your friends tell me that this means a great deal to you._**

****

**_             Oh, before I forget, they will all be there for the ceremony. Though only you will be able to see and hear them. I will accompany them to be certain they do so._**

****

**_             I know that you have been told by Hog head and the others that they would keep you safe, but unfortunately there are forces out to do you harm which are beyond their ability to shield you from. This year I sent an agent to care for you in my place, as we have had some battles had that threatened to become wars (do not worry, I quelled all of them)._**

****

**_             Now that I have proven that I am still the King of the Labyrinth, just being under my protection should be enough to safe guard you. Wear this and none will dare move against you._**

****

**_             My agent will be returning after the ceremony, as you will no longer be taking that … what is it called, English Literature class? Morgan would miss you terribly if it weren't that as a Seelie Court member in high standing, she has the right to check up on you from time to time – just to be certain of your safety. I warn you now that she can be a bit of, I believe the correct term is mother hen._**

****

**_             Until Saturday … unless you would care to try calling out again._**

**_                                                                                                                       Jareth_**

"Would you come to me if I called for you?" Sarah chuckled as she slipped the necklace over her head.

Toby looked up and grinned a knowing smile at the symbol he still remembered at four as vividly as he did at one. "You're not talking to me, sissy."

"No. Do you know who I was talking to?"

"Gobin King!" Toby nearly screamed at the top of his tiny lungs.

Sarah wiped a tear from her eye as she giggled, "no, Gob_lin_ King. But you have the right idea. So, do you think we should call him?"

When Toby started jumping up and down with joy, Sarah needed no other prompting. "Jareth, can you hear me? I need you. I'd like you to come for a visit."

Suddenly the winds picked up and into the room flew an owl that quickly became the Goblin King himself. Toby rushed forward and found himself in the once scary monarch's arms. "We do dance magic, please?"

"Maybe later, for now I believe you should wash your hands for dinner – am I right Sarah?"

Suddenly a familiar smell filled her nostrils. But before Sarah could say a word, Toby was squirming to get to the floor out of Jareth's arms. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

Sarah couldn't hold back her laughter, "get your hands washed first! And I mean it! Or it's head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench with you!"

"You say that all the time, but never do it! Ha!" Toby yelled back as he stopped at the door.

Jareth simply took a step forward with his classic grin. "Sarah might not, but I would. Wash your hands or the Bog … your choice my lad."

In seconds both could hear the water running in the near by bathroom. Sarah turned with a sparkling chuckle in her eyes and throat. Suddenly she felt an unusual need with Jareth this close and no game making them enemies. "Thanks, he always makes that hard on me. Maybe the others would like to visit too."

Jareth began to lead her from the room like he would not accept no for an answer. "They are preparing a surprise for you; a gift of sorts. How would you feel to a vacation in the Labyrinth? I could reorder time again so that you could have a long stay if you so wish with little of your own world's time passing."

"Why would you do that for me? After what I did the last time we were together. I think I now know how to read the last look you gave me after I said those damn words. I am so sorry that I hurt you like that." Sarah couldn't even look him in the eye, she felt so ashamed. She knew that there had been no other choice, but it still hurt after she saw the truth.

Jareth pulled her into his arms, and held her for a few moments before whispering into her ear. "You were too young to see it, and I was too stubborn to see your youth. Can we try again? Let me show you who I have become since you came into my life. I want to get to know you, and for you to get to know me. Please Sarah, come … just for a visit at the least."

Sarah barely nodded; she was so busy breathing him in that she barely paid attention to his words. Jareth just pulled her tighter to his chest and held her in his joy. "You won't regret it, I'll do anything to make sure of that."

"Hey! You have to pass my test buddy before you can date **_my_** sissy!" Toby yelled, startling the pair in front of him.

Sarah chuckled as the tears continued to pour down her face and over her smile. Jareth couldn't believe how much lovelier she had become in those lonely years. At least now he had a chance with her – that is if he could get past Toby. "So what is this test I must pass, my fine fellow?"

Toby thought for a few moments, since most guys brushed his challenge off the boy hadn't really thought of any. "You have to … um … have to … let me visit sometimes too – **_even_** on dates!"

That sent both adults into fits of laughter. Jareth picked the boy up and then pulled Sarah close to him as well. "If that's all there is to the challenge, then by all means I submit. Now, let's get something to eat."

"First things first, Jareth. Sarah has homework to do." Morgan was blocking the way to the stairs.

"It is good to see you again Queen le Fae."

Sarah gasped involuntarily. "As in King Arthur? The Morgan of Avalon?"

"Who better to guard you, my Sarah? The Queen of glamour and protection, among other talents not used on you my sweet."

Morgan raised an eyebrow to Sarah. "I thought that you understood the letter was not to be opened until after your homework was done?"

Sarah sighed, "it's done. Hang … on?" To her surprise, Jareth summoned it with a flick of his wrist. "One of these days you are going to have to teach me that trick!"

Morgan chuckled, "for that to happen, you would have to be a Fae. Now you three have the night. Behave Jareth. The Seelie Court also has me guarding her from you until the end of the celebration – to which I fully expect an invitation to."

"You have it." Sarah chuckling assured without thinking of the implications.

Jareth gave the young woman one of his half arrogant smiles, "you didn't learn much while researching that paper on fairies did you, my Sarah? We Fae can be tricky, and you did not say to what specific celebration Morgan is invited."

"And she has the gift of sight. Uh, Morgan? Which celebration were you hinting to? Figures that my luck would hold out! She left without answering me!" Sarah moaned.

Jareth simply urged his companion forward. "That means we are not to know what possibilities she sees before us."

The next two hours were full of magic and wonder for both Sarah and Toby. Jareth used his magic to create a mirror that showed whatever story Sarah could imagine. Toby thought it was better than the television, and wanted to stay up all night watching and listening. But, Jareth put the boy into a deep sleep before it was too late. Then the pair left him in his room with the door cracked.

"I should leave. You have school tomorrow, and I have to oversee the preparations for the party that is to celebrate your arrival, your rooms, and the ball." Jareth continued to hold Sarah in his arms. It had been so long since she was close, and couldn't make himself let go of her again.

Sarah was enjoying the moment as much as her King. But she could let the comment pass without being answered. "Hopefully there are no enchanted peaches involved this time."

They both chuckled at her wit. "No, this will be a real ball – not your dreams, my dear. Now you should get ready for bed, and I doubt Morgan would allow me to stay and help."

"A little magic would keep you here a few more minutes. At least to tuck me into bed." Sarah feigned coyness, thought very unconvincingly.

A snap of his fingers later, and Jareth saw his love fully dressed for bed. That sight alone was enough to ignite the dreams that was sure to come in his sleep that night. In far too few minutes, Sarah was in bed and in a deep sleep spell. Jareth couldn't help but sit there as she slept until her father and stepmother returned home at two-fifteen that morning.

He had been given another chance, and he wasn't ready to lose it. This time had to be different; she had to see who he was inside – not just her antagonist in a game, but a Fae who deeply loved her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How is this so far? 

Who wants to know what the celebration Sarah just invited Morgan to? (_That is so way down the road from here!_)

The more reviews the quicker you get satisfaction – meaning more chapters! J


	3. The Villian Appears

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!! I.E. a certain creative man that I'll forever be indebted to – his initials are J.H.

The quotes from Romeo and Juliet are obviously William Shakespeare's.

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Three: **_The Villain Appears_**

Sara wasn't surprised in the least when Ms. Seliecourt turned back everyone's papers the next day. It took all she had to hold back her chuckles as their 'teacher' gave them leave to turn the period into a study hall.

"So Sarah, what are you going to do after graduation?" Sally's chipper voice pulled Sarah out of her daydreams about a certain blonde King.

"I got invited to vacation off at a friend's house. I haven't seen him or my friends there in a long time, so I'll be there for awhile."

Sally gawked in a stunned silence. "When was I going to be told? A. Who is this friend? B. Where are you going? C. Can I come? D. Does this friend have a brother, cousin, uncle, friend that I can get to know?"

Sarah barely held back her laughter. "I wasn't going to tell you because of the fact that you are heading to the Riviera for the summer. A. His name is Jareth. B. We are going to his place, and where is none of your business. C. **_No_**, you may not tag along. D. No one for you to try roping in."

"You are so mean! And I'll bet that this Jareth is a major hottie." Sally's pout face made Sarah want to bust out laughing all the more.

"Yes, Jareth is a complete and utter triple major hottie. However there is one thing about him that takes him off of the free and open list."

Sally's brows knitted in confusion. "What would that be?"

"Me. He is mine!"

Sarah's declaration widened Sally's eyes in shock. "Yours Sarah? So where's the ring?"

Without thinking, Sarah glanced at her left hand and rubbed its ring finger from beneath with her thumb. A soft grin grew over her face, as she contemplated in silence. "It will come in time. For now we need to rebuild our relationship. And that is why you will **not** be accompanying us home."

"Hello? Earth to Sarah! You aren't even sounding like yourself. And since when is his place '_home_' to you?" Sally winked with the dirtiest grin on her face.

"It has felt like that for a long time now."

Sally poked Sarah's arm, "now when are you going to tell me just where you got that gorgeous charm?"

"From Jareth … last night."

Sarah chuckled as Sally giggled. "Girl that is as good as a ring! He **has** to be head over heals with you!"

Sarah silently thought about that for a moment. Why else would Jareth have done so much for her? He helped her baby-sit Toby the previous night, kidnapped the kid when she asked at fourteen, gave her the adventure of a lifetime, and placed her under his protection. This made Sarah ripple with delight.

"I know that I've fallen for him. I can only hope that he feels the same back."

Looking up Sarah saw a knowing smile on Ms. Seliecourt's face. It seemed that Queen Morgan knew exactly what Sarah and Sally were talking about. That idea didn't surprise Sarah at the least, she knew that one should never taking things for granted because not everything is what it seems.

^ **Worry not, Sarah. All good things shall come to those who wait with hope of what their future doth hold. I hope that you enjoyed your evening with Jareth last night. **^

Sarah could feel that the voice in her mind was Morgan's._ ^ **Yes. If you had told me after that night I defeated Jareth and his Labyrinth that I would feel like this towards the Goblin King, I would have though you were utterly insane and would have said so to your face. But, I love him so much. I so hope that he feels the same towards me.** ^_

_^ **Given last night, what do you think his feelings towards you are?** ^_

_^ **Let's see, he teased me into calling him back into my life. Helped me with Toby – who absolutely adores Jareth mind you. Offered me a vacation in a world I barely got to see all of those years ago. He and my friends are going to be at the graduation on Saturday. He's not the same King I left behind so long ago. I saw a side of him that I never thought existed. He obviously feels something for me, and even if it is only friendship I am so happy that I have him back. **^ _Sarah could feel the tears building in her eyes.

Looking around, Sarah saw that the world seemingly stopped around her and Morgan. The latter lady smiled, "I could see that you were about to break down, and I doubt that any of the others would understand it. Perhaps a little time with Jareth would help you both would settle the nerves that each of you are feeling. Here look."

Sarah watched as Morgan wiped an area of the chalkboard with an eraser, creating a magical window in the black surface. Through that window Sarah smiled as an image of Jareth came into view.

He was pacing back and forth in his throne room, wringing his hands in agitation. The room was clean and Sarah couldn't see any goblins hanging about. Had he changed that for her?

Before Sarah could utter a word, Morgan called out in a booming voice. "Jareth … King of the Goblin Kingdom, ruler of the Labyrinth, and appointed champion for the mortal Sarah Williams … I, Queen Morgan le Fae of the Isle Avalon, do summon thee to my presence."

Jareth instantly felt the summons, and disappeared from the throne room. With a snap of her fingers, Morgan rid the incriminating window just as Jareth appeared in a shower of glitter and a soft billowing wind. "Why have you summoned me now, Morgan? I have many things to prepare for Sarah's visit … Sarah?"

Only then did the startled King notice that the lady he was preparing to welcome was in the same room. Sarah smiled as she rushed into Jareth's open arms seemingly without a second thought. For several heartbeats the pair were as if they were alone in that place. Sarah purred with a satisfied smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, chuckling as she felt his arms pull her body tight to his own. Both deeply inhaled each other's scents as they simply enjoyed the moment.

"Now the two of you have one hour and a half to visit. Rule one: nothing will happen that would embarrass either of you if I or another member of the court would decide to pop in. Rule two: Sarah will be going back to the Underground, but not today. You two may go wherever you wish, so long as you get your Lady back here in the time limit I have set – not a minute longer, Jareth."

Sarah and Jareth both grinned at Morgan. Hugging Sarah tight for a moment, Jareth chuckled. "I hold Sarah in far too high regard to ever bring shame to her character, Morgan. Thank you for this time, my old friend. I was going to drive myself insane waiting for Saturday to arrive."

"Go have fun you two."

Before the Lady and Queen of Avalon could change her mind, Jareth moved himself and Sarah to just outside the school's main doors.

"Now my lady Sarah, where would you love to visit in this realm of yours? Name any place you have ever dreamed of seeing, and I shall take you there."

Sarah smiled as she allowed his words to filter through her happiness. She no longer questioned his feelings for her. Her words that long ago night when she wished away Toby had been true. '_But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl_'.  Sarah wondered if the rest of her ad lib story was real. '_… and he had given her certain powers_'.

Jareth chuckled as he lowered his lips to her ear. "If I were tell you now it would take away all of the joy I would get from your shocked expression later on. Now my sweet lady, where shall we visit?"

"There are so many places that I have dreamed of seeing with you." Sarah blushed at how it had all tumbled out. She couldn't help how she felt, now that she knew for certain that her beloved King loved her too.

"Then let us see as many as our time limit will allow. Say the words, my Sarah."

Turning so that Jareth had a firm hold of her midsection from behind, Sarah closed her eyes and relaxed into his possessive hold on her. With a strong and clear voice full of love and pride of who's arms she was wrapped in. "I wish that Jareth and I were looking over Paris from the top level of the Eiffel Tower!"

A wind blew all around the couple as she laughed in her sweet happiness. She felt safe, and knew that the one male she adored was with her. 

Opening her eyes, Sarah gasped in startled surprise. Around her the city of lovers spread before her and her love. The sun was set and night had claimed the city. Looking up Sarah giggled as she saw stars twinkling above her. The sound was music to Jareth's ears as he softly kissed her hair.

"This is better than I ever dreamt, Jareth! Would you dance with me for a few minutes?"

The grin on his face began to glow in his eyes at this request, at the memory of a dream they had shared only nights before. A dream he would make come true for them both. "If I can choose the place, my sweet lady."

This unnerved Sarah for a moment, remembering the second rule that Queen Morgan had placed on their 'date'. Sarah brushed any thought of Jareth taking her to the Underground with a smile. He would not risk the rest of their all too short time anymore than she would. "Then where shall we dance my King and my Champion?"

Once again the wind picked up as Sarah wrapped her arms around her love's chest with a sweet smile on their faces.

"Wait before you open your eyes, Sarah. I want you to be surprised when you see this place." Jareth cooed as he cast his magic around her body to produce the gown she had worn in the ballroom of her dreams, and then changed his clothes to fit that image of him that she held highly in her memory – the same outfit he had worn to that ball in her dream crystal. "Alright, now."

Sarah gasped as she looked out into a theater she had never seen except in her books and dreams. Spinning around, a tear of happiness fell down her cheek seeing him in that outfit she had always adored him in. Then she felt under her fingers that her outfit had changed too – the gown she had worn in that long ago masquerade ball. "Oh Jareth! This is too perfect! How could you know about this dream of mine?"

"Morgan has interceded for us many a time, my beloved. This is one of many dreams that we have shared on many a night. Does that bother you, my love?"

Sarah ran back into his arms with a small laugh in her throat. "No. I can't believe we are in the Royal Opera House in Paris!"

"Shall we dance, my sweet Sarah?"

Sarah simply nodded, wondering what song would wrap around them. Would it be the same as that last dance they had shared before she stupidly shattered the crystal they had been in?

Jareth's deep and hauntingly beautiful voice began whispering into her ear so softly that she almost missed it. Seeing the half mask covering part of his beautiful, she saw just what her love was doing, he was making their shared dream come true – she was Christine Daae to his Phantom! Sarah echoed her happiness. Their voices slowly built up until they echoed through the empty stage and theater. Jareth led his love all around in their secret fantasy – through the 'Music of the Night'.

Jareth: **Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation … Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . .**

Sarah: **Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . .**

J: **Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor . . .**

S: **Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . .   
  
**

J: **Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light**

**  
**Both: **and listen to the music of the night . . .**

J:** Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!**

**  
**S: **Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
  
**

J: **Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!**

**  
**B: **And we'll live as we've never lived before . . .**

J: **Softly, deftly, music shall caress you . . . Feel it, hear it, secretly possess you. . .**

**  
**S: **Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,**

**  
**B: **in this darkness which we know we cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night . . .**

J: **Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!**

**  
**S: **Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!**

**  
**J: **Let your soul take you where you long to be!**

**  
**B: **Only then can you belong to me . . .**

**S: Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!   
  
**

J: **Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!   
  
**

B: **Let the dream begin,**

**  
**J: **let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write -   
  
**

S: **the power of the music of the night . . .**

**  
**J: **You alone can make my song take flight -   
  
**

B: **help me make the music of the night . . .**

With that Sarah was tight against Jareth's chest, smiling as she brushed the mask from his face – that sometimes cold, but beautiful face. She loved the smooth marble that was chiseled into the most handsome vision of a man she had ever envisioned in her life. Now he wore a rare sight for him, one of complete satisfaction – his whole world was Sarah and all he needed was her happiness.

"Thank you my King. I never dared to hope that we would ever be here. How much time do we have left, my champion?" Sarah laid her head on his shoulder as she spoke.

Jareth waved his hand showing that familiar thirteen-hour clock. Its sword hands showed that only ten minutes of their allotted time had passed, which brought a sweet giggle from Sarah's throat. "We still have eighty minutes! Oh Jareth, I can't believe it!"

"Now where in your Aboveground would you like to show me next, my Sarah?"

Sarah softly kissed Jareth as she moved out of his arms to give the stage one last twirl of her presence for the day while she thought about all of the dreams and daydreams she had put herself and this King through.

"How about London? I'll show you where the world renowned Shakespeare produced his plays."

Jareth chuckled as Sarah launched herself into his arms in her joy. "If you would be my Juliet … I believe that is the name he chose."

"I would love it, my sweet Romeo."

The wind pulled them to the Globe Theater in London. Sarah giggled as she rushed to the stage. After all his love had been through, Jareth was intent on making her blissfully happy for as long as he could hold her in his arms. She would forever be his love, and now his life as well.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" Jareth called out the second Sarah made it to the stage, remembering of how that line had fit him so well the last time they had been together – when she was rushing through his Labyrinth to save her brother.

"Ay me!" Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. This made her all the happier. She was beginning to see all of her sweetest dreams coming true, and without the use of a crystal. What would sweet Romeo be without his Juliet?

Jareth slowly made his way up the stairs to the stage. It reminded Sarah of that last meeting within the shattered Escher room. "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Sarah felt like the luckiest woman in the entire Aboveground and Underground combined! To have the Goblin King swooning her in the form of all her sweetest dreams!

Jareth grinned as he took Sarah into his arms once again. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Sarah could feel her heart racing with each word. She loved him and was completely his forever. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck; she was full of love and hope. She smiled as she brushed her lips against his. He carefully kissed her forehead.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized …" Jareth wasn't able to finish the line. Clapping echoed in the theater's highest seats.

A red haired man with icy pale skin that made Sarah gasp sat on one of the railing, planning with his leather gloves as if he was pretending to be the cold and cruel Goblin King that had frightened Sarah years before. This sham King was dressed in dark blood red outfit that reminded Sarah of the one her Jareth had been wearing when she had first met him in her parent's bedroom after she wished Toby away.

"Well Jareth, I knew you to be quiet the actor. Still to play about with a piece of mortal trash isn't quite your style. If I weren't sure, I would actually think you have some feelings for the human scrap. So, who is this little **_traipse_**?"

Sarah felt more than she heard Jareth growl. She just wanted to find a place to hide, knowing that the heat of her embarrassment was evidently showing on her cheeks by then. But before she could say a word, Jareth took up his position as her champion.

"Silence, Conal! You will not dishonor my lady without risking your worthless life!"

Sarah was afraid that things were going to quickly escalate to a dangerous point, and she wanted as far from this Conal as she could get – that is with Jareth at her side. Her voice barely came out above a whisper. "Jareth, we have little time and I think that it has decidedly gotten too crowded in this place. Can we please leave now?"

Conal chuckled before mimicking Sarah's shaken words. "Can we please leave now? Come now Jareth, the mighty Goblin King being ordered around by mortal garbage – oh how thou hath fallen … old friend!" 

If it weren't for Sarah's tell tale frightened voice, Jareth would have taught the wanna-be ruler a lesson. But, his Sarah would ever come first. "We have never been friends, nor shall we ever! There will be another time to deal with you Conal. Let us go now, Sarah."

"Oh, so this is the victor over the Labyrinth? Lady Sarah who knocked the mighty Goblin King off of his throne? If it weren't for your keeping the fantasy alive by telling your tale to any and all, the Goblins would have a stronger ruler over them. I have been looking forward to meeting you my sweet lady. Mayhap you would come along with me to see the Underground from the point of view of a Fae that has not sulked in a filthy castle with scatterbrained subjects for over six centuries."

Sarah found that fire that had helped her beat Jareth at those smug words. "I wouldn't be seen with you Underground even if it meant my life! And the goblins have a stronger and defiantly wiser ruler than you could ever hope to be. And yes, I did read through that flimsy veiled 'it should have been mine not his' cry. Now if you will excuse us, I think there is a turtle race I'd rather focus on than wasting time listening to you."

Jareth smirked as Conal glared murderously at the couple. "She'll be mine, Goblin King! Mark my words, the human whore will belong to me!"

"You couldn't hope for a woman of my Sarah's caliber to give you a second hateful glare, Conal. Oh, and Sarah is **_my_** Lady – do remember that and stay away from her." And with that he took Sarah out of the theater and out of London.

When Sarah opened her eyes, they were standing in her bedroom. One would think she'd be worried for her virtue, but Sarah knew without question that Jareth held her in a higher regard than that. "Jareth, do I have to worry about that Conal?"

"Not when I get through. Sit down for a moment, and let me call for Morgan as well as a few others of the Seelie court." Jareth closed his eyes as Sarah did as she was told.

Once he was smiling on her again, Sarah felt better for it. "Jareth, did you really lose your throne because of me? If I had only known that then."

"Sarah, you had no way of knowing that all those years ago. And even if you had, it wouldn't have matter then. You were only focused on rescuing Toby. When you began telling the story, I felt my strength return to me with a force. As you repeated it again and again it empowered me all the more, my Sarah. I have never been this strong and it is all thanks to you, my dear lady and love." Jareth sat next to her on the bed and played with a lock of her dark Brown hair.

Sarah smiled as her King obviously began piecing together the truth. "I have a surprise for you Jareth. Close your eyes."

Curious, he did as she asked. In his heart Jareth knew that he would never be able to deny her anything. This mortal held him forever by his heart.

"Alright. Now you can look."

In his lap was a stack of papers. The first page read:

**_The Labyrinth_**

**_By: Sarah Williams_**

And on the page with the dedication was this.

_To a former coward, a knight, and a loveable beast – all of who made this story all the more interesting._

_But, most of all to the King who made this story happen._

_All of you have made me all the better for it, and I love you all._

Jareth was stunned at what this meant. "Sarah. You wrote out our story? All of it? And the dedication … you love me?"

Sarah snuggled against her handsome King's shoulder. "Back when I wrote this out, it was a kind of friendship love. Jareth, I'm not sure how you will take this. My love towards you has changed over the past few years."

"Oh Sarah. I hope it is a positive change."

Sarah turned around to look into his beautiful mismatched eyes. "In my heart it is. I have fallen in love with you Jareth. The romantic kind of love."

"As I have loved you for a very long time now, Sarah. Do you remember in the park, when an owl would watch you practice your lines?"

"It was you? You were watching me even then?" Sarah wasn't sure whether to be angry, taken aback, or happy about that. Then the realization hit her hard. "You watched me practice the lines that nearly ended you and your reign. At the end, did you know that I would remember that horrid line?"

Jareth swallowed and closed his eyes as she got up from the bed and leaned against her vanity to look down on his face. He knew that she was not going to like his answer at all, but he would not lie to her – not after remaining truthful to her all this time. "I helped you remember the line. I gave you the first two words … the rest came back to you on your own."

"I can't believe you! You helped me nearly destroy you? Why Jareth? Why did you do that?" Sarah gasped a few times at the shock of his confession. "Didn't you think I could win on my own?"

Jareth's eyes flew open at the thought of Sarah believing he would hold so little faith in her. "Of course I knew that you could win! In three eons, you are the only human to go as far as my castle! All the others failed to find the passage or the openings. They would ignore or overlook that worm – sometimes they'd completely reject the little guy's words, not realizing how things aren't all they seem in my world. None ever got near the oubliette, much less my castle. 

"And when you turned Hoggle around to the point that he too would defy me, it made me wonder just how badly had I misjudged you. When you could be terrified of me, and yet stand up to me still – it made me see that the young girl I had been infatuated with for years was changing into the astonishing young woman that I knew you would become.

"I knew that you would win when I failed to make you see my love for you and you shattered the crystal dream we shared. You don't know how many nights I have dreamed of holding you that close again. You began you dialog perfectly … better than you ever had before. But, you fumbled at the last line. I knew that I couldn't send Toby back without you saying the words to end our game. That was the only way I could make you happy, so I was bound and determined to help you win.

"You didn't know how much time really was left, even with the fact that I returned the hours I took in the catacombs – you only had five minutes left. I needed that time to be with you alone … to say what I thought would be my final goodbye to you, my love. I could see that without that damn book you were not going to remember that line – as always before then. So I cast a spell on you to open your mind to mine. I gave you the first two words, and the rest you remembered as if you had looked at the page you always did before. It was not breaking the rules to say, as I had given you back those hours I had taken away before and you were mentally begging for any sign to help you remember it. You would have won on your own, but giving you those words was my way of showing you that you are a wonderful actress without that damn book – my parting gift to you before I moved the clock hands to end the game as if you remembered at the last possible second."

Sarah wasn't sure how to take all of this. He had helped her … still; he had given in that she would have won at any rate. He had been watching her for longer than she ever dared to hope before … and he had given her everything she had ever asked of him. 

She hadn't noticed how long she had kept silent until she heard his almost frightened whisper in her ear as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah … please say something. I'd take **_anything_** to this silence."

"I am hurt that you helped me. But, I finally realize how much it took you to tell me all of that. Once I would have ranted and cried out how unfair you were. Has it really been three years since I screamed those words … 'it's not fair'?"

Turning around to look at him, Sarah saw the same look on her Jareth's face as he wore three years earlier, just after she said those awful words. That pain in Jareth's face told her that he had taken her words all wrong. His words showed how deeply his heart was breaking more so than his eyes ever could. "May I still attend the ceremony this Saturday?"

"I never said otherwise. You're taking this for granted, my champion and only love." That lifted his head with a new hope. Could she still love him … knowing the truth of his actions? "Next time, let me win by my merit."

"You did win by your merit, Sarah. You only made it to the castle's Escher room because you were the one meant to defeat me. In doing so, you became everything to me. I meant every word I said Sarah, I love you." With that Jareth dropped to one knee before her, holding a shimmering crystal in his hand as if it had been there the entire time. "I was going to ask this later during the last of your vacation. Now I want you to think hard about this, and only answer me when you are ready and certain of your decision. I would be honored if you would become my Queen, Sarah. I am asking you to become my wife."

Sarah couldn't hide the smile on her face his words brought out. Oh, how he could still surprise her! "I don't have to think about another of my sweetest dreams, Jareth. Yes, I will be your wife and Queen. I love you more!"

Jareth let out a yell of triumph as he gathered her into his arms and spun around in his joy! Sarah had agreed to be his wife and Queen! This was the greatest day in his life – Jareth just knew it.

_^**Jareth … Sarah. Both of you are needed back here in the classroom now!**^_ Morgan broke through their joyful celebrating before Jareth could show Sarah just what that crystal held for her alone.

"What do you think is going on, my fiancé?" Sarah loved the sound of that word. And now she had every right to use it when speaking to or about **her** Jareth.

What she didn't know was how proud the Goblin King was to hear her say it. She would forever be his beloved Queen. "The court representatives must have convened. Are you ready for a new adventure, **_my_** fiancée?"

Sarah simply nodded as he transported them back to the classroom. The Goblin King and his future Queen soon would be facing the Seelie Court.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh, how I am enjoying this!!!! Fanfiction.net is finally up and running! Yea!!!!!!!!

Now to do a little more research into some aspects of my tale before setting them to web. That and I realize there are many … many typos in chapters 1 and 2. I will fix them asap. For now, be patient as I get chapter 4 done.


	4. Meeting the Seelie Court

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Four: **_Before the Seelie Court_**

As the winds died down, Sarah shook the glitter from her dark hair and smiled up at her soon to be husband. His eyes twinkled as he ran his glove covered fingers through her dark tresses.

The sound of Morgan's throat clearing brought the couple out of their little world. "If you two are quite ready … seeing as you summoned all of us, Goblin King."

Surrounding Morgan was eight Fae.

Seated on Morgan's desk were a man and woman introduced as Queen Tatiana and her consort Prince Oberon. Tatiana was dressed in a pale white dress that reminded Sarah of two bands of cloth crisscrossed. A silver chain was belted around her hips that flowed down to the floor – it reminded Sarah of a vine that was covered with leaves. Oberon's outfit was very much like the outfit Jareth had worn in the start of Sarah's experience in the Escher room – only silver, white, and gold.

Seated on Sally's desk was the one and only Puck – dressed up in a white peasant shirt, tan tunic, brown hooded cloak, and black trousers. King Paralda stood in between Morgan and Puck, and reminded Sarah of any fairytale king with the addition of a pair of ethereal clear fairy wings that shimmered with dewdrops. He didn't hide his annoyance at being there. Jareth explained that Sylphs are loners who don't take kindly to humans.

Sarah could barely make out that a light shimmering behind and above Morgan was the Queen of the Will 'o the whisps, Joan the Wad. And hovering beside Joan was a Salamander by the name of Lady Adara. The Salamander has the power to help or prevent humans in creating fire – even with matches. Sarah laughed when she was told about a camping trip she and some friends had taken the year before had been attended to by Adara herself.

The wood had gotten wet, and no matter what any of the others did they couldn't start a campfire. Sarah decided to take one last try at it herself, and building a blaze without any problems. Adara had aided as Sarah held such respect for the Fae, and Jareth held Sarah in the highest of regards.

Two ladies standing next to the classroom door broke up their private conversation as Jareth introduced them in turn. 

The first was Lady Coventina, who was there representing the Undines (a race of water Fae). She was almost human looking, her scent and clothes was the only give away at her true heritage. She smelled the sea salt, and she dressed in renaissance style very much like Jareth. Her auburn hair was twisted back with ribbons and then plated until it was just below her knees.

Lady Crisiant turned out to be Jareth's cousin from a mountain kingdom near the Labyrinth. Her Fae race is called Gwyllions. She was wearing a mask very much like the dancers in Sarah's ball dream years before. She explained that the females of her race are not beautiful and she did not wish to frighten Sarah, as the young Fae held the human highly (her words being 'any female who can turn my dear cousin around, teach him that he is not infallible, and capture his heart is the best that humanity had ever brought into the world').

"Sarah, you are more lovely than Jareth's sweetest description! Jareth, my cousin, you have not done this Lady's beauty a justice. As often as I have heard you brag about Lady Sarah's virtues, I dare say when he understates of one he does so with all." Crisiant bowed her head to Sarah.

Sarah couldn't hide her blush as she shifted uncomfortably and shot Jareth a raised eyebrow. "Exactly how often has he been talking about me?"

Coventina chuckled at this, "let us say that in the three years you have been gone from the Underground, you have become a well known Lady. You are his favorite subject to speak of."

"Who better to speak of?" Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear, before speaking aloud to their company. "Though all will have a chance to learn all about Sarah from the Lady herself. Sarah has agreed to return Underground for a well deserved holiday following her graduation and its celebration."

That peeked King Paralda's interest. "What is this 'graduation' you speak of Jareth?"

"Sarah can explain it much better than I, King Paralda."

Sarah spoke up as the King settled his judgmental eyes on her. "It is a ceremony where students who have completed their work in whatever they are studying. I've finished my four years of high school, so Saturday everyone in my grade level will be given a certificate and their due attention."

"Sounds very much like an Ageless Induction." The older man regarded her with a stone face.

Sarah wondered for a split-second before timidly speaking up. "You are welcome to come if you wish. I mean it's mostly boring speeches and the school chorus performing other than the certificates being handed out."

"Perhaps … just perhaps. But I doubt that is why the Goblin King has called this emergency court pleading. What is your case, Jareth? Why waste our and your time, when you are suppose to be enjoying the reprieve Queen Morgan secured for you and Lady Sarah." Paralda glared over at the Fae standing behind Sarah, holding her shoulders with a gentle possessiveness. The tone in the other King's voice telling Sarah that it was time for business.

Jareth took a step forward to stand at Sarah's side, his face the emotionless mask she had seen him wear many a time. "Conal has returned. He interrupted my time with Sarah, and directly threatened her."

"Is he still out for you throne as well, or is he only out to steal Sarah from your arms my dear cousin?" Crisiant spat in worry, she was very much like her cousin in temperament.

Jareth subconsciously wrapped an arm around his love. "He wants both. There has to be something we can do to guard Sarah when I am not with her. I will have to return Underground to add on security measures now that Conal has re-appeared."

"She has me here until this afternoon." Morgan reassured with a nod. She knew that the Goblin King was simply looking over his beloved.

Queen Tatiana cleared her throat to speak for the first time in the meeting. "Yet, we cannot be certain of what may befall betwixt this school and Lady Sarah's home. Puck, take up thy human face and escort Lady Sarah from here to her home and the like until she returns to the Labyrinth this Saturday evening."

"Of course my Queen." Puck bowed before the Queen as his form changed. Then he bowed to an amazed Sarah. "Robin Goodfellow at your service milady."

Oberon looked as if he was in deep thought for a moment. "Conal has lost his place among many of the Fae races. Only the Unseelie Court would welcome the likes of him, so no doubt they will aid his plan."

Adara's flame had intensified steadily since Conal's name was first brought up. Now she was almost as bright as Joan. "Unfortunately, we cannot do a thing until he makes his first move against Sarah."

Joan's voice shimmered in Sarah's ears like the sparkle given to the eyes by falling snow. "My people will be placed around thy Lady's home, brother, and parents every evening until she is safely Underground."

Coventina took her turn next. "My people will be sent out to seek out whatever can be found of that cowardly usurper! Fear not Lady Sarah, you have been found highly favored by many within the Court because of King Jareth's tales and sweet words. Now, from meeting you, all of us will only add to those tales."

_^ **Sarah, may I announce our engagement to this representation of the Seelie Court? **^ _Sarah smiled so warmly at his thoughts as she nodded in agreement, but Jareth knew that she was nervous. He was finally relaxed enough to hold his love close to his body so that she could find strength in his love. He could hardly hold his excitement back __

"My thanks to you all. Now, I will not be worried for my Lady and future Queen."

Jareth covered the fingers of her left hand with the crystal he had produced back in her room. Sarah closed her eyes as she felt his magic wrap her ring finger with such sweet warmth that it was a comfort. She opened her eyes as the crystal became a part of her and his hand moved away revealing a beautiful ring!

It was a square onyx set in silver with braded bands of the metal holding it in place at each corner. In the center was a silver owl atop a gold crescent moon, and the owl's eyes were made of pure sparkling diamonds. It all rang with a power Sarah couldn't right away understand, but she knew this was no ordinary ring.

"So, my dear little cousin has finally found his heart? See all that he has given Sarah the most unique of engagement tokens." Cristina smiled, and Sarah could just make out tears in the Fae's eyes.

Morgan didn't look at the ring, for she saw it all before this came about. This was the only certainty the Queen was able to see. "I think it would be best for Jareth to explain what Cristina means. Besides they only have an hour left of their time."

"Yes, Queen Morgan is quite right. Lady Sarah, my love and I will be there for you this coming Saturday. Until then, Puck will be there when King Jareth is unable to guard you. Until Saturday." Tatiana smiled as she curtsied to Sarah, followed by Oberon's bow. "Lady Sarah, may we keep you safe through all the troubled times ahead. And congratulations to you both Jareth, a Lady of this caliber is a rare jewel indeed."

One by one they all promised to be there for the graduation and congratulated the pair on the announcement – that is except for King Paralda, he simply turned and left with the others. Jareth and Morgan laughed.

Morgan embraced Sarah, "consider that Paralda there. He's just too much of a loner to admit it. Now you two go have fun."

"If only we could, but not now that Conal has surfaced that would be impossible. I have to see to the extra security measures, and if I want any time with my fiancée this evening then I must see to it now. Until tonight my love." Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms for a sweet though passionate kiss.

As intense as his kiss seared into her mind his unwavering love, the emptiness the void he left behind when he returned to the Underground was equaled in its loneliness. Even as she felt the glitter of his exit cover her body, Sarah still felt the warm and tingling sensation of that sweet kiss on her lips. Even if it was only for a few short hours, Sarah missed Jareth already.

Morgan restarted time as soon as Sarah found her seat, Sally continued talking as if nothing had happened. When the teacher mouth out the word congratulations, Sarah had to chuckle. Life was definitely going to be interesting from here on out.

"Sarah! You are such a sneak! He already gave you a ring! Not a diamond, but gorgeous nonetheless!" Sally squealed as she vainly tried to keep her voice down.

Morgan could see the others looking up from their conversations. "Ms. Jendson … Ms. Williams, I said to take this period as a study hall. That means keep your conversations to yourself."

"Yes Ms. Seliecourt." Both girls said in unison with a chuckle.

* * *

At the front door of the school, Sally grabbed Sarah's arm to halt their motion. "Sarah is that your soon to be hubby?"

Looking at her car Sarah saw her new friend leaning against the blue geo's rear fender. "Not even close Sal. That's my new friend by the name of Robin Goodfellow."

Sally yanked Sarah's arm hard before they could continue on. "Sarah do you know another name this Robin goes by?"

"Um, I think you're not so subtly hinting at the name Puck. Yes, I do know that."

Sally gasped. "That is so it! I am coming over and we are having a **_very_** long talk!"

"Alright long and short of it. I wish Toby away to the Labyrinth, just like in my little red covered play. I am the only one to ever defeat the game, but I feel deeply in love with the Goblin King. He loves me too, and now we are going to get married. Before you can ask, yes my Jareth is that same King. Puck is a member of the Seelie court, who are helping protect me from a villain from Jareth and their past who has threatened me. Puck is going to escort me school to home and visa versa until after graduation when I will be returning to the castle in the middle of the Labyrinth – which is one reason why you are not going with us. Is that enough for now, or do you need more to digest?"

Sally was so pale, Sarah was afraid that her friend would either scream like a lunatic or faint. "Number one, there is more that you know but I don't? Number two, he is so dazzling – does Robin have a significant other?"

"Significant other? Oh, damn do you know how to pick them. Puck used to know a writer named William. I'm sure you've heard of the guy. 'Star crossed lovers and shall I compare thee to a summer's day' ring any bells? Talk about robbing the cradle reversed!" Sarah chuckled as she forced Sally forward.

Sally tore her arm away from Sarah's in vexation. "And I'll bet that Jareth's a spring chick! Just put in a good word for me!"

"Fine! But Fae-mortal couplings aren't that common. I don't even know how he's going to take this!" Sarah sighed.

The pair walked up to the car – Sally giving her best smile, trying hard to hide her nervousness. Sarah saw too clearly that the wily Fae was sizing up the young woman walking with his charge. "Hello Ms. Sarah. And who is this lovely creature? A pixie … or perhaps a lovely water nymph?"

Sally giggled as she blushed, Sarah however rolled her eyes. "Obviously you heard our conversation, so you answer my friend's questions. Oh and her name is Sally Jendson and she is just a mortal." Sarah added on after spying her friend's dirty look.

"A pleasure Lady Sally. Hard to believe that you are not Fae. You must have some magic about you often." Robin passionately whispered as he kissed her hand, bringing a giggle out of the blushing woman.

"So what are they answer to my questions, my Lord Robin." Sally emphasized Puck's mortal name as she nodded with a shy wink.

Puck softly kissed Sally's ear before whispering, "number one, certainly yes. But, I might get you the clearance to be let in on the rest before graduation day. And as two number two, no. That is unless you would honor me with your arm this evening for a tour of how our worlds have changed since I last spoke with Billy boy?"

Sally chuckled as she nodded with an all showing smile on her face. Sarah could easily see that the pair had plans for the evening. "Um, I have a date tonight too. So why don't we let Sally go get ready?"

"Until tonight, my Lady. For now I must make certain my friend's Lady makes it home safely. Shall we say seven?" Robin kissed Sally's cheek before sliding into Sarah's magically unlocked car.

Sally mouthed 'thank you' to Sarah, and then smiled at Robin. "See ya tonight handsome. And seven's fine."

Thankfully nothing happened on the way home. Thanks to Robin, all of Sarah's favorite love songs played on the radio. This put Sarah in a better mood than when she lost her special time with Jareth. In front of her house, Robin turned over his watch to Joan's willow 'o the whisp royal guards – promising to be there waiting for her in the morning for the trip to school.

Sarah received sparkling blessings for her engagement from the guardians. Happiness, love, fertility, and goodness. By the time Sarah got into the house she was feeling warmer and brighter than she had in years, and it showed.

"Hey Sarah! Did you have an extra nice day at school? You look like you are covered in glitter." Karen gasped.

Sarah's dad came down the stairs with Toby in his arms. "That is an understatement. Is there something we should know young lady?"

"Um, I got engaged?" Sarah held her breath to brace for an explosion she fully expected.

Instead of the yelling, Sarah heard a shattering sigh. "Do we know this young man?"

"No."

Karen shook her head. "Is there any particular reason you haven't brought him to the house to introduce him to us?"

"Well …"

A voice chuckled right behind Sarah that set her at ease. Jareth had arrived. "There are several reasons actually. You may not like everything I am about to tell you, but I know that it must be said for our plans to continue on."

"What plans and who are you?" Sarah's dad glared murderously at the strange looking man behind his little girl. A man he knew did not come in with Sarah, but seemingly just appeared behind her from nowhere!

"In due time Mr. Williams. If we can all sit down to talk."

Toby fidgeted in his father's arms, "Jareth! Jareth! Jareth!"

"Hello, Toby. Have you been a good boy?"

Toby giggled as his father turned the child over to the odd looking stranger. "I'm always a good boy! I missed you! Are you and sissy getting married?"

Jareth chuckled, "well, I have your sisters agreement. The only obstacle left is your parents."

_"I'll help you guys. You make sissy happy, and you like me. But, can I come visit sometimes?_" Toby whispered.

Jareth chuckled again, "_I'd have it no other way, little brother-in-law._"

That brought a smile to Sarah's eyes, as she stood close enough to hear. "_Toby, do me a favor. Sit between dad and Jareth, and when I help Karen bring out the drinks you can sit in my lap._"

Toby just smiled and gave his big sister a wink.

"_I have a much better plan, my love._" Jareth whispered to Sarah before flashing his would be in-laws a dashing smile. "How about we discuss all of this over dinner? My treat … in fact we can have it at my place."

Sarah's father wasn't the least bit phased by Jareth's manners. The man's clothes, hair, and strange eyes were what held his attention – as well as the fact that he hadn't noticed Jareth standing behind Sarah as he had carried Toby down from upstairs, a mystery he could not think of one rational explanation for. "Fine. Karen and I were going out for a date anyway, Toby just got tidied up, and Sarah looks like she's ready to win the Ms. America Pageant. So I guess that we're ready to go."

"Very well." Jareth chuckled as he produced a crystal, moving them all to the throne room in the Castle just beyond the Goblin City.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh boy what did Sarah's dad just get them all into. And how is Morgan going to handle all of this? Wait until the gang is all back together! What do you all think of this so far?

Remember, more reviews makes the vast majority of us writers write faster (and I am included in the majority this time).

Oh, maybe I should just leave the story go from here on out? Yeah, just end it here. How does that sound?

*Bonnie runs away from the screaming mob in pure terror* Okay so maybe teasing Jareth would be better for my health than teasing readers!

Jareth's ghostly disembodied voice echoes through the room: **_I wouldn't do that if I were you._**

How does he do that?!?! LOL


	5. Two Dinners and an Unwanted Visitor

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Five: **_Two Dinners and an Unwanted Visitor_**

Sarah smiled as she looked down to see that she was clad in her favorite ball gown, the one she had worn to her dream ball the first time she had been in the Labyrinth. Jareth knew how to make her feel like the Queen he saw her as. A pair of gasps drew her attention over her shoulder. Sarah saw that Karen was dressed in a similar ball gown; only it was blue with silver glitter. Her father and Toby were both dressed in renaissance style costumes as well. Toby chuckled as he ran around his elder sister.

"Sarah's so pretty! How'd we change like that?"

Sarah smiled as she pulled the lively and often times rambunctious four-year-old close to her chest. "With magic."

"Looks like dinner is ready, if you will all follow me." Jareth laid Sarah's free hand in the crook of his arm as he led them all to the dining room.

Sarah sat Toby in the chair next to her own, and Jareth gentlemanly helped his lady into her seat, before she noticed three extra chairs at the table. "Jareth, why are there three extra settings?"

Jareth smiled at his ladylove before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "A surprise for you my dearest love. I am not the only one who has been looking forward anxiously to this coming Saturday."

Before she could utter a word, she heard a familiar throat being cleared behind her. Judging by the paleness her father and stepmother became, there could only be one trio that Jareth would have invited to this dinner. "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosious, Ludo!"

"Sarah?"

"Fair maiden, thou hath returned earlier than expected!"

"Sarwah back!"

Without a word, she rushed from the table and embraced each of her dear friends who had helped her rescue her baby brother from her own foolish words years before. Hoggle noticed the all to well known ring resting on Sarah's left ring finger. He knew full well what it meant, but also knew that his first and dearest friend must have forgiven the once ruthless Goblin King for that terrible night to be wearing it.

Since meeting Sarah, Hoggle had become braver – though he always knew when to back away from a situation. This time, he didn't care if it meant taking a bath in the Bog, he had something to say and meant to get it off of his chest before he lost his nerve. "Jareth, I's know what the two of you gots planned. And if Sarah agreed than I won't stop ya two. But, you ever hurt the little lady, then you'll wish ya was never born."

"Well Hoghead, I see that meeting Sarah has given you a bit of a backbone. Oh and you'll never get to see that threat come to pass, as I will never knowingly hurt **_my_** Sarah. Now, I think that dinner is getting cold, and I see two people who are in need of some explanations." Jareth chuckled as he glanced at Sarah's stunned parents.

@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@

Sally was pacing in her room nervously. She had already changed her outfit ten times; unsure of what Puck had planned for their date. Was she overly dressed? Maybe she'd end up undressed. Without her sister and mother there, Sally felt like she could climb the walls.

Sally's mom always trusted the girl's judgment, and the story she had told the woman helped in securing an evening alone with Puck. Sally had told her mom that she and Robin had been pen pals for a long time, and that he'd come to town for the graduation. Not completely a lie, but the whole truth would have landed Sally in a mental ward for the rest of her life.

Sally had never been this nervous before a first date in her entire life! Then again, who can say they had dated a famous Fae from a certain William Shakespeare play?

The ringing of the doorbell brought Sally out of her daydream. She giggled as she ran down the stairs to the front door, hoping that Puck would like what he'd first see.

However, Sally didn't like what she saw upon opening the door – her long time ex-boyfriend, Joe. Did this guy have built in radar for homing in on her when she was having the best time in her life, just so he could shoot her down by showing up and then proceeding to make a heel of himself … or sometimes worse?

"Sal, Sal, Sal. The way you're all dressed up, you'd think that you knew I was coming." Joe didn't bother to hide how he was undressing the young woman with his eyes as he leaned against the door jam. It had been one reason Sally had wisely dumped him two days after he took her to the spring formal dance their freshman year. The second being how he kidnapped and nearly raped her three months after that; the jerk didn't even get arrested for it, because his word seemed higher than hers – since he had more money in the bank.

Sally hated this pig worse than she hated anyone. "I have a date. Now if you don't mind …"

Joe pushed Sally back into the house and waltzed inside as if he belonged there. "Whatever. Now where are your mom and sister? Usually they come in to bug us by now."

Sally blushed and tried to come up with something to say, but it was too late. Joe had quickly put two and two together. "They're not home, are they? Well, it looks like we have the place to ourselves for a change. How about we do some making up? I know you want too bad."

"Your idea of 'making up' is actually called making out! Now get out of here before my date arrives, because I don't think you want to peeve him off!" Sally screamed. Though when Joe threw her against the wall and pinned her to it with his body, her voice left. She could easily feel that he wasn't going to take no for an answer this time.

Joe forced a bruising kiss on her lips as Sally struggled and thrashed about in a desperate attempt to get away. Neither noticing the door had been left open, or the fact that Robin Goodfellow had appeared. He could feel Sally's fear, shame, and hate because of the scum holding her captive, and see the tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to get free.

As he had formally asked the court for the honor of becoming Lady Sally's champion, and was granted such, Puck saw that this brute needed to be taught how to court the true Lady he saw within Sally. "Unhand my Lady Sally and face me ogre!"

Both looked at the door, and Sally further broke down into tears. "Robin, please help me!"

"Fear not my sweet Lady. With the court's permission, that is to be my job until you say otherwise – as I have recently been appointed by them to be your personal champion. First for the beast."

And with that Joe floated into the air, unable to move as if invisible ropes held him tight. Sally rushed over to Robin's embrace and softly kissed his cheek. She felt so good in the arms of this true gentleman.

Robin's face grew hard as he glared at the helpless creature that had attacked his lady. "Now, as you were out to make a complete arse of yourself, I think I am so obligated to help you fit the part. Arse you act so arse thou now be. A lesson of thy true nature I give to thee. Remain such until the rising of the sun doth leave my spell finished and done. Remember well all that before you doth lay, and why you have just been transformed by Puck the trickster Fae!"

Sally gasped in surprise as the jerk that had been so roughly manhandling her a moment before turned into a mule and rushed out her front door into the night. Robin chuckled as he jealously pulled his Lady into his arms. "That should teach that bully a thing or two. If you do not feel like going out this evening, I'd …"

"No. Joe is not going to ruin my first night out with the most handsome of Fae!" Looking down at her damaged and scuffed outfit, Sally blushed. "But, it looks like I'll need to change **_again_** before we can get out of here."

"Leave that to your humble champion milady. How does this feel?" Puck lifted and spun Sally around with his magic, easily transforming the tattered outfit into a new dress that fell to just below her mid-calf. It was a shimmering green satin with a chiffon wrap of the same color and a modest square neckline.

Sally could feel the magic work its way up her neck and head as Puck gently curled and arranged the locks of dark chocolate hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands curled on each side to frame her face. Then he re-did the make-up that Joe had smudged and spoiled. In moments she was again on the ground in the arms of her date with a soft smile gracing her now tear free face.

She opened her steel blue eyes to smile up into a pair of amazing eyes, one green and one silver/blue. "Thank you for everything, Puck. It's beautiful!" She gasped as she looked down at her new dress.

"Not half as beautiful as you are my Lady. Ready for some fun?" Puck held a twinkling in his eyes that promised the night was not going to be an average date.

Sally smiled brightly as she nodded. Not missing a beat, Puck led her out of the house (making sure to lock it behind them) and down the driveway to a fancy jeweled carriage. It reminded Sally of the ones she dreamed of; the ones that took ordinary girls like her off to new exciting lives as Princesses married to dashing and brave Princes.

"Something tells me this won't be the average dinner/movie date. This date's going to be full of magic, isn't it?"

Puck wrapped his arms around his Lady and gently whispered into her ear, "would you expect any less of me, my lady?"

Sally looked into his eyes and winked as she shook her head softly, this was just what she'd expect of her long time love. Inside she wondered if he knew how long she had adored him. Ever since she and Sarah performed in that play, Puck had been the only character that Sally couldn't get out of her mind – amazing since Joe so poorly played the part (before he asked her to the dance).

Puck smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He remembered how Jareth had dragged him to that last performance in that park he always went to in a hope that he'd see Sarah. Jareth knew full well that was one play Puck hated most – and this one would be made worse by the slug poorly chosen to portray him. They only went because Jareth's precious Sarah was playing Queen Tatiana. 

Puck barely paid attention. He couldn't understand what the Goblin King saw in the mortal girl in the first place. She had defeated him, threw his love back in his face, and still refused to speak or think his name for fear it would draw him back to her. It was sickening to him that his old friend was so enamored by a human who didn't seem to think anything for him.

Finally he took stock in the young woman his friend was pining over. She was very beautiful, and had the air of royalty surrounding her. Puck could help but giggle as Ms. Williams nailed Tatiana's attitude at one point with an uncanny accuracy.

"I told you this would be worth the distasteful program. Sarah is not an everyday human, nor is that young woman playing the fairy. I believe that she is a friend of my Sarah."

Puck still couldn't believe that his friend had seen through his famed indifference. He himself had been watching over both of the ladies since all of this began – when Ms. Williams introduced the sweet fairy to their world. Had it really only been three months? Sally Jendson was indeed a dear friend of Sarah's, and had joined the young woman in not only rehearsing this shotty production, but many others plays in the park every chance they could get – including the Labyrinth play that had drawn Jareth to her and took Sarah to their world.

No, that wasn't what the famous trickster couldn't believe; he disbelieved how alike he was with the Goblin King. That he, Puck of Avalon – high son of Queen Tatiana and her consort Prince Oberon, had fallen for a human girl! No, not simply a girl – a beautiful young woman who was unlike any save that now legendary (if only in the Underground) Sarah Williams. 

Chocolate brown waves of hair that often smelled of strawberries, peaches, or other fruits. A blue he had never seen before swirled behind the dark centers of her eyes, which twinkled and lit the world as she practiced and performed – as if she knew he were watching and wished to have his attention all to herself (which more often than not she had). Slightly thick, Cupid's bow lips that often smelled and tasted of the honey, lemon, and lavender gloss Sally would make for herself and Sarah. Just tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder, a healthy shape for her beautiful frame, and a heart like none other Puck had ever encountered.

And now he was seated next to her, off on an adventure he promised himself would be the best of her life.

@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@

The tree across the road had a spy looking at the happy scene as Puck and his Lady went off for their evening. Swinging one leg in a bid for the look of indifference, he silently sneered at the pair climbing into the carriage. 

Tugging at his gloves so Jareth like, Conal snickered. "So Jareth isn't the only one falling for human trash? This should make for an interesting evening."

And with that he took the form of a raven and flew off – towards the castle beyond the Goblin City. He knew they were there, and he wasn't going to let them have fun without his making a due appearance to gaze upon the bride to be.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How is this for a cliffhanger?

Oh, and does anyone hear a second set of wedding bells toning … or am I just hearing things?

Still, I could only be a teasing trickster too.

You decide.


	6. How Puck First Noticed Sally

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Six: **_How Puck First Noticed Sally_**

On their way to their date, Puck stopped the carriage to show Sally one sight he knew she'd love.

"Sarah had to beat that? And she only had thirteen hours to make it in? I can't believe she did it! It's huge!"

Puck wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close before whispering into his Lady's ear, "well she did make it. Sarah is the only mortal to have ever beaten it in three eons, which has made her a bit of a celebrity in this world. Just as you are."

Sally turned in his arms with a look of stunned shock on her face. "I'm a celebrity? But why, I've never done anything special in my entire life!"

"Do you remember that little boy you found tied in iron chains at the bottom of that well the day after Sarah beat the Labyrinth? And how it was what told you both that the Underground is real as is magic?"

Sally smiled at that memory. "I was walking past the old wishing well and I heard a child whimpering. When I looked down I saw a little boy tied up who was about to be attacked by a weird snake. I used the old rope and bucket to get down to him, but it broke the second I hit the bottom. 

"The snake hissed at me and I saw strange venom dripping from its fangs, something like liquid metal. I am terrified of snakes, but I couldn't let that kid down. I swung the bucket at the thing and it slithered off into some hole that vanished the second I saw it. The locks that held the chains were rusted badly and I got them off with a few hits from a good-sized rock. I picked the little boy up, and he seemed to calm down.

"He said his name was Adair, and that a bad man wanted him to die so he could take over the kid's family's lands. I looked around and for a minute it seemed that we weren't going to get out of there. The next thing I knew we were back out standing next to the well. Adair thanked me and promised that one day I'd get something no mortal ever gets."

Puck chuckled as he hugged his Lady tight – time for his secret to come out. "Adair is my favorite nephew, and a seer – one gifted with second sight. He knew that he didn't need to call for help, because you were going to save him. That snake you saw is known as a Blagdan Asp, and its venom is pure iron. It would have killed Adair, but humans are the only ones who can destroy that snake – that is why it ran. 

"When he felt your arms wrap around him, Adair said that he felt you would become family soon. He told me that asking for the carriage and pass to my world was not too much for a first date, because it would be a dream come true for you. That is what I want tonight to be for you my Lady."

Sally had tears shimmering in her eyes as she looked up at her date, half in fear and half in joy – the little boy was real and all right. "Is that why you asked me out tonight?"

"Sally that is only what made me curious of you. Do you remember when you upstaged that arse?" Puck rubbed his Lady's back. How would she react to his feelings?

Both of them chuckled at that memory. It was that performance Puck and Jareth attended. Joe again could not remember his final monologue, and Sally couldn't stand the thought of him bumbling through by repeating everything the prompter told him.

"You are a piece of work, contentious charlatan! Watch and learn how to act." Sally spat as she stepped forward.

"If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am as honest as Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else myself and the Puck liars call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
then I and Robin shall restore amends."

Sally remembered how she got a standing ovation not only from the audience, but from the cast as well. Backstage the director went into a fit of anger, swearing he'd never cast her in any production again. Sally ran into the heart of the park as the tears fell freely.

She didn't slow down until she made it to the bench she had sat watching Sarah practice many a time, but the tears continued to fall as she collapsed onto the bench. Sally hated that director with all in her.

Puck's voice in her mind pulled back as if she was only watching herself from afar. "_I remember that night well. You were magnificent my Lady dear. Do you remember what happened next?_"

"Yes, rose petals fell all around me like snow. It smelled so wonderful! I was happy again and I felt as if it was a blessing. And then I saw an owl passed above me just as it stopped and the petals disappeared. Beside me on the bench were two-dozen beautiful ivory roses! As I picked them up, Sarah came running up making sure I was all right. She told me that Joe's folks, who had backed most of the play and knew he should have been cut from the start, fired the director for his behavior towards me."

Sally hugged Puck close and inhaled his scent, woods and meadows in summer and fall. "I still have those roses growing in my back yard. They took without any problems and are now thriving. Did they come from you, Puck?"

"Yes. They were chosen from my mother's private garden. She will be pleased that you planted them rather than allow them to die."

"I noticed that they were growing roots and wanted them to grow rather than die. The cuttings from them don't grow roots, but that is the way it must be, right?" Sally rested her head on his chest, as Puck kissed the top of her head.

They stood there silent for a time, watching the sunset. That is until Sally gasped. "That raven … it means trouble. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know it."

"Looks like I will be introducing you to the Goblin King sooner rather than later, my sweet Sally. That raven **_is_** trouble." Puck immediately ushered his Lady to the carriage, and ordered the driver to hurry them to the Castle.

@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@

Much to Sarah's surprise, her father and Karen took the idea of her wishing Toby away well. At least they didn't shout, curse, or disown her as she was scared would happen. When they got to the end of the story, several points just coming to Sarah's attention (including a certain King's jealousy), Michael Williams smiled at his now grown little girl.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you were fated to send Toby away. After all you are the only one to have ever beaten the Labyrinth, and Jareth is the only one I've ever seen you act this way towards." That made Sarah blush hotly as her love gently took hold of her hand. But, Michael wasn't through yet.

"However, fated or not, you will be graduating high school before this goes any further – am I understood young lady? I mean any further!"

Sarah and Jareth both broke down into fits of chuckles, confusing the others. After a moment Sarah gasped out, "I just imagined the worse of pranks we could have pulled just now – and with only one word!"

Jareth winked at his love with the slyest of grins. "I could add two words myself."

"Oops …" Sarah closed her eyes as the laughter poured out of her, Jareth soon joined in after he chuckled out, "… too late."

"Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams!" Michael glared at the couple who became silent fast at the sound of her full name being used by her father.

Toby giggled, "Sarah's in for it now!"

"Ohhh, the sweet maiden is in trouble with her Lord father? And here I thought it would be my pleasure to bring her trouble, but she seems to have beaten me to it." A chuckling voice echoed in the room. In the balcony doors stood Conal.

* * *

I know this one is short! But, I love a hanger! What is going to happen next, and will Puck and his lady show up in time? You'll just have to ask! Ten comments or no answer from me. Oh, and I will be counting!

*Dodges various projectiles thrown by readers and characters alike*

Well, just be grateful I'm not pulling a Jareth by making it thirteen! 

J: You are really pushing your luck.

S: Just tell the two of us. We won't tell. Right Jareth?

J: No one in particular.

B: Eat a couple of peaches and forget about it! You two keep secrets no better than Serena, Lita, Mina, and Raye! (Sailor Moon characters)

Serena: Hey! I can keep a secret!

Raye: This from the one that always has time for Melvin's gossip.

Mina: You do too, Raye!

Lita: As if you don't Mina!

Luna (Serena's cat): Bonnie, do yourself a favor and run while you have the chance.

B: Completely understood, Luna. I am so outtie!

Serena: (whining like a spoiled two year old) But that's my line!!! And I don't whine like a two year old kid!


	7. Attacks, Long Due Rewards, and Dates

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

That is excluding certain characters that old Willie and other writers used before me – well, you all know who I'm talking about! Though I doubt I would be getting a call from a British solicitor saying that a Mr. Shakespeare is suing me for infringement – but you never know. Better safe than sorry.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Seven: **_Attacks, Long Due Rewards, and Dates_**

Sally shuttered inside as the carriage moved along. She just knew that something was wrong with Sarah. "Puck, we have to hurry. Sarah's in danger, and I don't think that Jareth realizes it yet!"

"I've summoned the representatives of the Seelie Court that met with Sarah and Jareth today. I can only hope that they get there in time!"

Sally might not have known Puck for long, but she could easily read that he was worried. She decided to not whine about how afraid she was. In fact all she did was take hold of one of his hands. It brought Puck out of his fears. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

"You know, if we hadn't gone on this date, I wouldn't have known Sarah and Jareth needed me until it was too late. Again you play the role of the heroine, my Lady."

Sally smiled up at him and sighed. "All I did was noticed a bird. There's little need for giving me that title, my hero."

"True modesty … one of your most enduring traits. Ready for a fight … just in case that is?" Puck looked like a tiger ready to pounce as the carriage went through the gates of the city and quickly neared the Castle.

Sally took a breath to control herself. She'd come this far, and she wasn't about to let Sarah or Puck down. "Ready."

The second the carriage stopped they both jumped out and ran inside. It was a few moments to find the dinning hall the group was in, but soon Sally saw Sarah and her family with some others – and a nasty facsimile of the blonde that was holding Sarah safely behind him.

"Sarah's fiancé … right?" Sally whispered to her champion as she nodded over towards the blonde.

Puck only nodded as he put on his well-known airs milliseconds before they burst into the room. "Jareth? Sorry for dropping in so unexpectedly. But, it looks as if Lady Sally and I came in at an interesting occasion."

Jareth fought hard to not exhale in relief. Whatever being had willed that the couple showed up had all of the Goblin Kings thanks. "Always good to see you old friend, and you too of course Lady Sally. More so now than you'd think."

"As I can see. You do know that Queen Morgan is not going to like the fact that Lady Sarah is in the Labyrinth after setting the rule that she was not to arrive today."

A voice shimmered with a dark overtone from the shadows. "Seeing as it was to prove to the Lady's parents that their story is true, I will excuse it. However, it is obvious why you have summoned the Seelie Court's Representatives. You are not welcome in this place Conal."

Turning towards the voice everyone saw each of the now angry Representatives. Conal simply laughed.

"As if you full-fledged gummers have any say over me! Here Sarah, consider this a little would have been wedding gift." And with that Conal produced a blood red crystal similar to Jareth's. 

The next few moments went in slow motion for Sarah. She saw the crystal spinning towards her at a high rate of speed, it turning into a crystal icicle, Conal blasting Jareth with another crystal to keep him from shielding Sarah, and then she felt herself hit the floor as a pain-filled scream tore through the air. Turning around, Sarah saw that her best friend Sally – who had taken the impact of the crystal into her left shoulder – gave the push to safety to her.

"Sally! No!" Sarah screamed as she gathered her wits to move to her friend's sobbing body that was resting on Puck's lap. "Why Sally? Why did you do it?"

Sally hooked her pinkie finger around Sarah's and coughed. "Best friends always and forever … remember? You saved me from that car … just paying back that favor."

"You didn't have to! We're best friends. That's all I'd ever ask of you – nothing more than your friendship." Sarah couldn't believe what was happening. Sally was dieing and it was all her fault!

The look on Puck's face was one of agony. Sarah could easily see that he had fallen for Sally, and now he was going to lose her. "Guess we should have just went to dinner and then a movie, huh."

"Not your style, handsome. And I had one heck of an adventure. I'm still scared though. Please don't leave me."

Sally's face was covered with a mixture of both their tears. "Never. I'm right here, and this is where I'll stay till the end."

Sarah hid her face against Jareth's chest, so ashamed that she couldn't save her friend. He held his beloved tight to him, upset that with all of their combined powers none of the Fae in the room could save Sally.

The crystal had embedded itself within Sally's shoulder, and internal hook like appendages locked it into place while delivering powerful poisons into her wound. But no one knew what would undo the spell that locked the crystal in its place.

Sally's face quickly became pale, and her breathing more shallow. The others moved away to let the couple have their goodbyes alone.

"Please don't leave me, Sally. You don't realize how you've changed me." Puck felt as if his heart was being ripped from his own chest. If he could, he'd give up his immortality for her. That was how much he loved this mortal woman.

Sally weakly smiled up at him with more tears flooding her eyes. "You changed me more. You'll never know what those petals and roses meant to me. It was the first time I ever felt special. Sarah never let that feeling die. Every time I'd put myself down, she'd take me out to smell the ivory roses you gave me. I'll come back somehow, I'll return to you Puck."

Puck smiled through his tears. He knew that this woman would do just as she vowed. "Then maybe we should start making plans?"

Sally winced as she chuckled. "Yeah. Think we can go out in the carriage again?"

"I think that it could be arranged. I was thinking more along the lines of asking you to marry me. But, I'll wait to get you back for you to answer." Puck would wait forever until she was at his side again.

"Why wait when I already know the answer? After all, you're the only one I want to be with. Yes, I'll marry you." Sally's smile brightened.

Puck rubbed her cheek with his thumbs as he softly kissed her lips.

Suddenly, the crystal came loose and fell to the ground. Sally sighed in relief, and Puck gasped in shock. The rest rushed forward at the sounds.

Morgan immediately worked to healing Sally, who was still gasping and pale. Sarah looked up at Jareth with tears in her eyes. His voice gently warmed her mind.

~Morgan is an expert in the healing arts, Sarah. Another reason I asked her to watch over you. That way if you ever got hurt she could intercede. Sally will be fine now.~

"She'll need to rest, but I was able to counter all of the poison that was in her system. She'll be fine. I suggest that we move everyone to Avalon. Conal has no way to the island, and Sally will be able to heal a bit faster in her fiancé's homeland." Morgan looked tired but still smiled at Puck, Sarah, and Jareth.

Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest as she let out a heavy sigh. 

* * *

Sally sighed as she opened her eyes to see that she obviously wasn't in her own room. She was lying in a four-poster bed made of some dark gemstone with gray splashes in various places. The sheets were ivory silk and it felt as if the thick ruby red cover was filled with feathers.

She nuzzled her face into the thick pillow under her head. There were curtains all around the bed that were closed except for the one next to her that allowed the morning sunlight to filter in. Through that opening in the curtains, Sally saw that the thick carpet was a deep green that reminded her of grass. The one partial wall she saw had a mural that was like a deep forest in the morning. 

Moving her left shoulder, Sally realized that she wasn't hurt anymore – in fact, all that was left to remind her of that attack was a small white mark that looked like an old scratch.

Her clothes had changed once again as well. She was in a renaissance type nightgown. The sleeves and bodice were a dark blue with silver beads sewn on, appearing like stars. From just above her elbows down the sleeves were obviously long. The chest was a square of silver lace that shimmered. Similar lace edged both cuffs.

Her hair was still curled, but had been taken down out of the clasp Puck had pulled it into before they set off on their date.

Turning over, Sally quickly noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed. A worn and slightly pale Puck was asleep beside her, tucked beneath a separate Emerald green thick blanket. He hadn't left her the whole of that night!

Sally smiled as she carefully scooted so that she could rest her head next to him. Only then did she notice that something was on her finger. Looking at her left hand, she saw a shimmering clear stone on a gold band – her engagement ring. So, that hadn't been some dream; Puck had proposed and she had accepted. She was going to be his wife!

Gently she rested her hand onto his chest and felt his chest as it rose and fell. This was something Sally enjoyed, waking with him beside her. As she slowly let her eyes close, the feel of a hand softly rubbed her own caused her to open them again.

"Good Morning my dearest Sally. How do you feel today?"

Looking up she saw that Puck was up and smiling on her, but he still looked tired. Sally sighed as she laid her head on his chest and felt her fiancé wrap his arms tight around her. "Wonderful, but a little on the sleepy side. I hate that I have to go to school today. It such a beautiful day – one that would be better spent with you. I'm probably late already."

Puck chuckled as he rubbed her back. "Time runs differently here than Aboveground, my sweet love. From the sun's position I'd guess that about one hour has passed in your world. So, we have plenty of time."

"We are going to have so much fun!" Sally giggled as she leapt on top of his body and planted a kiss solidly on Puck's chuckling lips. "I was wondering, how long do we have to wait before we can get married?"

Puck sighed. "That depends on whether you want your family there, and if we'll be having it here or Aboveground."

"I want it down here, so all of your family and our friends here can be there. And the only family I have left are my mom, sister, and grandmother. But, explaining all of this is going to be hard!" Sally just wanted to be with him, but it seemed impossible.

"Thankfully we have wonderful friends. Sarah, her family, and Jareth went to talk with your family. Jareth brought them in last night because they wanted to make sure you were sleeping safely. Mom and dad gave them rooms to rest in until we woke. I refused to leave my devastatingly beautiful fiancée on her own through a full night. Mom only allowed it if I agreed to sleep on top of the covers, her way of keeping us calm until our wedding night." Puck threaded his fingers into his love's hair.

Sally grinned as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Then she had a thought. "Puck when would be too soon in your eyes?"

Puck tightened his embrace. Obviously his soon to be wife still had much to learn about him. "Last night … but only because you needed time to recover from the attack."

"Are you serious? If I said I'd like to get married to you today, you wouldn't think we were rushing?"

Puck lifted her face so he could see her eyes and she could see that he meant every word he was about to say. "I've watched over you off and on again even before that play. It was when you took over the final monologue that I saw this fire within you that stirred my soul. I sent a request to my mother for the roses and the petals – she knew that I had never done that for any woman, much less a mortal. If I hadn't been called off on a quest, the stupid arse might have never kidnapped you. Please say that you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You said it yourself that you were on a quest. If you found out I was in trouble, you would have came to my rescue, right?" Before he could say a word, Sally covered his lips with a finger. "I know you would. And you made up for that and then some last night."

Puck tightened his embraced again around her, drawing a happy sigh from Sally. "When would you like to get married love? You pick the day."

Sally looked out the curtains with a bright smile on her face. "Such a beautiful day. And it's still the same night that we went on our first date Aboveground. Too soon to marry?"

"No."

"Let's get married handsome. Today." Sally smiled as she looked up at his tearing eyes.

Before they could kiss, the sound of a throat clearing told the couple that they were not alone in his room. In a split second, the drapes on the bed opened wide. The Seelie Court representatives, Sally's family, Sarah's family, Sarah, and Jareth were all standing at the end of the bed with knowing smiles on their faces. Then a little boy worked his way to the front of Queen Tatiana and Prince Oberon.

"See Nana, I told you she was going to be family from almost the start. Would have been the start, but she had to heal from the attack."

Sally instantly known who that little boy was. "Hi Aidar. I'm happy to see you again."

"Hi auntie Sally! Did you like having your dream come true?" Aidar jumped into the bed and cuddled into her arms.

Sally gasped. He had been right, because here she was. She had ridden in a fancy carriage off to now be wed to her Prince Charming! "Yeah. Thanks kiddo."

"You're welcome auntie Sally."

Tatiana and Sally's mom, Joy, were both smiling. Neither lady had a problem with the match or the swiftness of the relationship. Joy chuckled as Aidar hugged her daughter tight. "Well, if this wedding is going to happen today, you guys had better get Puck ready and we ladies will get Sally ready."

A moment before all of the men disappeared, Jareth stole a deep kiss from Sarah – one she returned with an equal intensity. Both remembered how tightly and hungrily they held each other the night before. It had been too close a call for her father to want to separate the couple. And they feared letting go if something would happen to her in the night, so he slept on top of her covers as Puck had with Sally. Jareth only started to rest when he felt Sarah's body grow heavy in her arms as she fell into a deep sleep.

With his old smirk on his lips, Jareth winked as he snapped his fingers – making all of the men (including the groom, who didn't get to give his love a parting kiss) disappear. A loud groan echoed through the halls, sending the ladies into fits of laughter. "It's not fair!"

"Hey Sally, you have to tell your future hubby that is **_my_** line! If he wants to complain he will have to come up with one on of his own!" Sarah jumped out of the way just before a pillow the bride launched would have hit her.

While Jareth took the opportunity to tease the groom as well. "Puck, will you not take my fiancée's favorite line. After all I think she might take offence."

* * *

An hour later, the girls were all waiting for their cues to enter.

Traditionally the bride is given support from a maiden and a matron, as well as the groom gets support from one single and one married man. Sally asked Sarah to be her maiden, who only agreed when the latter was assured her friend would stand at the next wedding in the position of matron. Jareth was asked by Puck to stand opposite Sarah during the ceremony. Moves that all knew would come about.

Sally's gown was gorgeous! 

The front and back panels of the bodice were crushed ivory velvet with pearl beads sprinkled about it with white lace on the edges and magical blessing in white silk thread embroidered. The back panel laced up just like a corset with silver silk sash. The side panels were made of ice blue velvet with silver beads. The bodice pulled down into a 'V' with white satin edging on the bottom.

The fitted sleeves were ice blue velvet that was covered with ivory lace, gathered up at the shoulders in gentle puffs and ended at the wrists in baroque beaded lace cuffs.

The skirt had a light hoop and two petticoats. The front panel was the same beaded and embroidered crushed ivory velvet that was in her bodice. The over skirt came around to just in front of Sally's hips, and was also ice blue velvet and silver beads. Bordering the front panel were silver silk drapings clasped in several places down with white lace catches.

A large blue crystal wrapped in pure silver was hung around her neck on a purple velvet choker. To her surprise, Sally noticed that her soon to be mother-in-law wore a similar choker.

When they had a spare moment in the chaos of the preparations, Tatiana sat beside her and smiled as she lovingly fingered her own jeweled choker. "It is the symbol of our Royal line as the rulers of Avalon. Um … consider it as an everyday sort of crown. You notice that Sarah and Jareth's necklaces are identical? Those are their symbols as the rulers of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth."

"Thanks for telling me mom. I was wondering … uh." Sally wasn't sure how to ask it.

Tatiana saw it in the nervous girl's eyes, "When we are not in Court, or formal affairs of that sort, mom is just fine with me – and Oberon too would prefer to be called dad in the same situations. During the ceremony Puck is going to bring you forward to ask our permission to be wed with you. Then Sarah will bring you forward, introduce herself and you, and then you bow and use mine and Oberon's proper titles – Queen and Lord. But this will be the only ceremony that you will ever do so. After today it is mother and father, except for outside of proper ceremonies and the like."

Sarah's gown was a 'Juliet' gown made with icy blue crushed velvet with purple and gold trims. Her hair was done up like it had been in the dream crystal ball, only with blue and violet flowers, ribbons of the same colors, and iridescent crystal beads. 

Sarah giggled at how nervous Sally was, but inside the future Goblin Queen was wary as well – for her own wedding day. Karen walked over and rested a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Seeing yourself in that position?"

"Yeah. And I'm thinking how close I came to not being able to have that day to look forward to. Karen, when you and dad decided to get married, did you get worried that he'd change his mind?" Sarah felt she was sounding silly. After all that she and Jareth had gone through, she doubted that he'd want to call their wedding off.

Karen smiled as she gently lifted Sarah's eyes to look at her. "Yes. Especially after a certain young lady was so against us. But, he didn't and Jareth won't either."

Sarah rested her head on Karen's shoulder. "I don't think that I'll be taking a vacation in the Labyrinth after graduation like we first planned."

"Sarah …" Karen was startled by her stepdaughter's words. As were all of the ladies in the room, because they had stopped and turned to look at the pair.

"I think I'll be moving into the castle beyond the Goblin City – permanently."

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Jareth asked half to himself and half to the ceiling as he rested his head back against the wall.

Puck didn't like the tone in the Goblin King's voice. He had known Jareth for far too many centuries to not be worried by that tone. "What do you mean Jareth?"

"The second Conal appeared I should have left her. But instead I propose marriage, bring her and her family to my Castle so that they could see the kingdom, and she is nearly attacked, her dearest Aboveground friend is nearly killed. Now it's too late. What have I done to Sarah?"

Unlike Puck, Michael Williams didn't take too kindly to the tone in Jareth's voice. "Now you have second thoughts. After everything I have been told of how you have loved my daughter for years … from the first time you ever noticed her on, or so you said … now you are having second thoughts? Do you have any idea how that will tear her apart?"

Jareth knew that this was to be his father-in-law, but he still did not enjoy being talked down to. "I know perfectly well how Sarah will take it! And I don't care. Right now I am only concerned with her safety. Conal …"

Michael cut his yet to be son-in-law off, as he stood up to face the Goblin King in the eye. "Will dumping her protect Sarah from Conal?"

"What?"

Michael's eye flared. "Will breaking my little girl's heart protect her from Conal?"

Jareth's shoulders sank as he faced the truth. "No."

"Then why destroy her dream? You are the one she has loved for so long, dreamed about for so long. The only reason you should even consider breaking off the engagement is that your feelings towards my Sarah have changed. Have your feelings changed towards her?"

"Never."

Michael smiled at Jareth. Yes, this King was Sarah's 'one'. "Then go make her deliriously happy for a few minutes before we all have to go into formal mode."

"Thank you father." Jareth liked having someone to say that to again. His own father died during one of the worse battles in the history of the Underground.

* * *

Appearing just outside of the Ladies' temporary quarters, Jareth produced one of his prized moon pearl roses.  Before he could knock on the door, Morgan opened it with one of her looks firmly on her face. "What do you want Jareth?"

"I was hoping that you might have seen a beautiful lady this day? She is slightly shorter than me, dark hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a smile that would send any living man's heart racing? Have you seen any lady of that description?"

Sarah could hold back her giggles. Jareth's heart lightened at the twinkling sound. No, there was no way that he'd ever give up the only woman who helped his heart to heal after over a thousand years of loneliness and grief.

"Is there a handsome Fae by the name of Puck with you, Jareth?" Sally's words shimmered out the door. She was most certainly happy about how her 'date' was turning out.

Jareth winked at Morgan, who hadn't dropped the 'what do you think you're doing here' look. "No Sally. You'll see him later. We Fae take the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride seriously."

"It's not fair! Sarah gets to see her guy! Why can't I?"

"A. You will be seeing Puck in about ten minutes. B. You're the one getting hitched on the first date. And C. Don't use my line!" Sarah counted of her points on her fingers.

Sally stood and settled one fist on her hip as she too counted off her points on her fingers. "Well, A. That is about ten minutes too long for my tastes! B. You'd be getting hitched right along with me if your dad hadn't put the condition that you have to graduate first. And C. I'll say whatever fits the situation! Now go have fun, because I plan to do the same on your day."

"You know me too well Sal! Thanks for the time off!" Sarah grinned as she rushed to the door.

However, Morgan still blocked her from Jareth's view. "The same first rule as before, only now the two of you have only nine minutes. No more than that."

Jareth could hardly wait to see how Sarah looked in the gown he sent to her. The moment he had seen the design, he knew that it was perfect for her. But, did she like it? "We understand old friend."

With a sneaky grin, Morgan nodded and stepped back. The next moment Sarah found herself propelled forward and the door shut tight behind her. Looking up at her love, Sarah saw that Jareth was blanched with surprised.

Jareth had to force himself to remember to breath. He knew that the dress would look lovely on her, but for her to be so ravishing … it took his breath away. In fact he couldn't think of anything to say at first.

"Can I take your silence as approval?" Sarah teased as she rested her hand in his numbly offered one.

Jareth quickly regained his composure at that, knowing that they had little time together. "I never imagined you could look so lovely. A gift for my beloved."

He brought out the moon pearl rose, and was pleased to see his love was visibly affected by the gift. Jareth wrapped the stem of the blossom around Sarah's wrist and lower arm to make it a cuff. Sarah still had yet to say a word as she lovingly looked at his gift. Jareth pulled his love into his arms. "Can I take your silence as approval?"

That brought a smile to Sarah's face and a chuckle to her eyes and throat. "Yes. I love you so much, Jareth."

"As I love you my dearest Sarah. Let's take a walk, before we have to go through the ceremony."

Sarah nodded and snuggled in his arms as they moved down the hallway and through his magic teleported them to the spot he knew Sarah would recognize without a doubt. Jareth knew of Sarah's love of fantasy, and her awe of Avalon. He knew that she knew about many of this island's features, but since they had arrived after dark he knew that she didn't see much beyond the buildings and the Tor.

"Jareth? Is this really the golden apple orchard?" Sarah gasped spun around as he let her walk a few paces ahead of him. The tress were in the last days of full bloom – just nearing the days of fruiting – and she was looking up with a wonder in her eyes that Jareth never dared to hope he would be privileged to witness in person himself.

"I knew that you couldn't see it when we arrived last night, so this is one place I wanted to share with you." Jareth enjoyed her smile and laughter. To know that she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives, it just made the day all the better.

Sarah sighed and relaxed in his arms completely as Jareth moved up behind her and pulled her into his embrace. "I have always dreamed of this place. Seeing it for real, it's more magnificent than even my wildest dreams. Thank you my love."

"I have one more place we can go before we have to return you to the ladies. Close your eyes my sweet." Sarah did as he asked.

She had become used to the off feelings she'd get from Jareth teleporting them from one place to another. In moments she knew that they could literally be anywhere. "Okay Sarah, you can open your eyes now."

Grasping his hands in hers, Sarah slowly opened her eyes and sighed in shock. "The oak grove! Jareth, I … oh."

Jareth could see on her face that she was in a bliss she never imagined. When she turned in his arms with such a serious look in her eyes, Jareth's heart fell. Had she changed her mind?

"I made a decision earlier … before you came to the door. Please don't say a word until I'm finished, okay?" Sarah looked so frightened. That cinched the future they both had dreamed of closed in his heart. Conal had succeded in tearing Sarah from his arms after all. Numbly, Jareth nodded.

"Perfect place for beginnings. This should begin here as well. I've changed my mind about the plan that I come Underground on vacation after graduation." Sarah took a breath.

Jareth felt his world collapsing. He fought hard to keep his tears at bay. For her, he would remain strong.

Sarah could see that he was taking her words the wrong way. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind it if I just went ahead and moved in permanently."

That nearly sent Jareth to the ground in shock. In fact, Sarah had to hold him up for a moment. "You haven't changed your mind about us?"

"Never. I love you. Conal scares me, yes. But, I know that no matter what you and our friends will do all you can to keep me safe."

Jareth twirled her in the air, bringing shimmering laughter from Sarah. They both were laughing as he pulled her tight to his chest.

_^**Two minute warning for you two. And this ceremony had better not be held up by the single supporters running late**_**.**^ Morgan sent out so sharp that there was no room to wonder whether or not she was serious.

Slowly Sarah and Jareth started walking back towards the main buildings. Then Sarah thought of a wonderful gift she could give him. But would it be too much at one time? "Jareth? Do you think we can marry soon?"

"Whenever you wish my love."

Sarah bit her lip lightly to keep from giggling. After a beat, she went on. "You know that dad said I have to graduate high school first."

"Yes." Jareth stopped with her in front of the door to Puck's room.

"Well, that happens Saturday afternoon. So, do you think that Saturday night would be too soon for us to marry?" Sarah was ready for his rebuff, but not for what she got.

Jareth took her into his arms and spun her around in his joy! "Of course that wouldn't be too soon, my love! Oh Gods, how I love you Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams!"

Sally opened the door as the pair was in a deep kiss. "That is not fair! He's gonna be at the graduation, so how can you get away with that groom not seeing the bride remark?"

"You saw Puck this morning!" Sarah half panted as she reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"So? We didn't plan getting hitched until we woke up. Now what's your excuse?" Sally smirked.

Morgan interceded. "Sally, the tradition only goes towards the time needed to prepare the bride at the least. So, Sarah and Jareth can see one another until at least two hours before they plan their wedding to take place."

Sarah took her turn to smirk. Morgan couldn't help shaking her head at the pair of Ladies she had come to care for. "Now I believe it is time to start this wedding. Until later Jareth."

Knowing full well that the sooner he left the sooner he would see her again, Jareth quickly placed a fast but deep kiss on her future bride before teleporting himself back to the men.

Michael had a knowing grin on his face. "So, is the wedding still on?"

"Yes, and Sarah has chosen the date and a vague time." Jareth wondered how his soon to be father-in-law was going to take this news. Seeing that everyone was now waiting for the official date on the death sentence to the Goblin King's bachelorhood. "Sometime this coming Saturday night."

Puck busted out laughing at that. "Well your mom's right! I **_am_** a bad influence on you!"

"With Conal coming so close to ending our future, as well as the future you and Sally will soon share, it upset her severely last night. Sarah just doesn't want to risk anything else happening that could jeopardize our future." Jareth waited for the shouting match he and Michael would probably have.

Michael smiled and set a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "As long as Sarah can graduate a single woman. Her mom and I had to get married three days before graduation – it was to get Linda out of an abusive home and what would have been an abusive arranged marriage. Linda asked me when she left us for her career that no matter what to make sure that Sarah graduated high school single. I think we can honor that one request, for Sarah's sake."

Jareth nodded. He could see that having this man in his life was not going to be bad at all.

* * *

I know that this one is long.

Kinda got carried away with it.

So how is it so far?

More reviews brings the next chapter to life faster.

That is unless you guys would prefer that I let my Sailor Moon muse take over.

I'm outie

Please leave a contribution in the little box.


	8. The Avalon Wedding

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

That is excluding certain characters that old Willie and other writers used before me – well, you all know who I'm talking about! Though I doubt I would be getting a call from a British solicitor saying that a Mr. Shakespeare is suing me for infringement – but you never know. Better safe than sorry.

Oh, and the wedding ceremony I got off of http://members.aol.com/PrncessBJ/Handfasting.html - it's not mine, but a rewording of her's.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Eight: **_The Avalon Wedding_**

Sarah and Joy walked on either side of Sally on the way up to the Tor. Sarah could see Jareth, Puck, and another man just ahead of them. It took a lot for Sarah not to chuckle at the way her love was clenching and releasing his fist. What she didn't know was it was his only way to fight off the longing to turn and look at her.

Even though the wedding was thrown together in two hours, it looked as if everyone had been working hard for weeks on it. Garlands of flowers roped both sides of the path. Little girls walking before both the men and the ladies were carefully scattering rose petals all before them to ward off any evil spirits or spells sent against the couple as if they had practiced for weeks. Many people Sarah didn't know were walking up with the party.

Sarah could sense that Sally was getting nervous. But a quick smile from a friend set an end to those feelings. After all, Sally was marrying into Royalty. Then Sarah thought about her own situation. By the end of the week she would be the Goblin Queen. Suddenly, it was her turn to get nervous.

No, she could handle it. So long as she had Jareth with her, Sarah would be able to cope with whatever her new life would throw at her. At that moment something warmed within her. It was as if she could just see Jareth smiling because of her decision.

After a long walk, the party made it to the Tor. From the top of that hill, Sarah could see nearly everything. She and Sally were both in awe for a few moments because of the view. But than ended once Tatiana began the ceremony.

"We have been called to this sacred place by my son, Puck. For what reason have you gathered this company, my son?"

Puck, Jareth, and the unknown man stepped into the heart of the circle. Puck held his head high, and spoke his words loud enough for all to hear. "I come to ask for the binding of my soul to the Lady I love with all of my heart and soul."

"Who has come to support and bless this rite for my son, Puck?"

Jareth stepped forward and bowed first. "I, Jareth the King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth, support my friend Puck and give my blessings for this ritual as his unbound guardian."

"Your support and blessings are accepted and appreciated, King Jareth."

The unknown man took one step forward and bowed next. "I, Lord Kendal of the Emerald Forest, support my friend Puck and give my blessings for this ritual as his bound guardian and cousin."

"Your support and blessings are accepted and appreciated, my nephew Kendal."

All three men took places on Tatiana's left side – Puck, Jareth and then Kendal. Tatiana smiled sweetly at the trio a moment before returning to the ceremony.

"May my son's chosen bride come forward with her supporters."

Taking a few steps forward, Sarah couldn't help but panic. She had no idea what she was expected to say!

_^**Stay calm Sarah. Did you think I wouldn't help you through this? When she asks, tell Tatiana that you are Lady Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams from Aboveground … future Queen of the Goblins and the Labyrinth. She'll probably congratulate us separately – starting with you – I won't have to speak, but it would be polite for you to thank her for the both of us. As to the speech about supporting and blessing the binding … I trust that you can ad-lib one of the best ever heard.**^_

Sarah swallowed and quickly sent out to her love. _^**Would 'we thank you your majesty' be an acceptable gratitude?**^_

_^**That's good, but use her name and title. I knew you'd make a wonderful Queen, my Sarah.**^_ With that ego boost, Sarah doubted that she would fail.

"Child, who are you?"

Sally hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't make any huge mistakes. Thankfully, Puck was giving her the same favor of telepathic coaching that Jareth was giving Sarah. "I am Lady Sally Katherine Jendson from Aboveground."

That caused a slight disturbance in the crowd. Obviously none of the guests had put the clues together yet. Poor Sally wanted to run and hide for causing any shame to Puck. But, Tatiana had her own way of putting a swift end to the talk. "The same Lady Sally who rescued my grandson from a Blagdan Asp of her own free will without being asked for help?"

"Yes, Queen Tatiana." That did it. Now the talk centered around how brave and kind Sally was, and of how she did it with no thought of reward. Sarah decided to talk with Jareth about that later.

The talk died down quickly as Tatiana continued with the ceremony. "Lady Sally, who has come with you as your support?"

Sarah took a step forward and curtsied as far as Jareth had described to her. That gained a few snickers from the women – it seemed that the slight depth signified that Sarah was of the same station as the Queen of Avalon. "I am Lady Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams from Aboveground, the future Queen of the Goblins and the Labyrinth. I come as Lady Sally's unbound support and give her all of my blessings."

The talk grew louder again at the mention of Sarah being from Aboveground. Many doubted her claim to Jareth's throne, and some wondered why the 'imposter' would try pretending to be the Sarah that everyone knew Jareth wanted as his Queen. Sarah could see in his eyes that Jareth was not happy about the words being said about his beloved. Neither was Puck. But, Tatiana again put those gathered in their places.

"The same Lady Sarah who defeated the Labyrinth not very long ago?"

Sarah heard the snickers vanish, all around her straining to hear. For, to lie to the Queen of Avalon was considered the worse of disgraces. They all assumed that the truth was about to come out. "Yes, I am."

The women who had been snickering when quiet with shock. They no longer had any chance to try for Jareth's favor. Given that he stood as one of the most powerful Fae, Sarah was considered of a royal line unto herself. That made her supporting Sally's binding to Puck as formidable as Jareth's.

"Welcome back to the Underground and I congratulate both you and King Jareth on your engagement." Tatiana smiled so proudly.

Sarah could feel the same emotions flooding her soul from Jareth as he nodded his acceptance of the compliment. She remembered what he had said about her place in this. "We both thank you, Queen Tatiana."

That sent more pride from Jareth into her soul. Obviously he didn't have a problem with how she was handling herself. Maybe being Queen wouldn't be as hard as she had first thought … that is with her husband beside her it wouldn't.

"And who of Sally's family is in support of this binding?" Tatiana continued through the ceremony.

"I, Lady Joy Danielle Jendson, support and give my blessings as her mother." Joy was trying hard not to cry. She desperately wished that her husband had lived to see this day.

With a nod from Tatiana, the ladies lined up and the men did, only on the opposite side.

"Family and guests, we have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Lady Sally and my son Prince Puck. Much wisdom about the join together of two souls has come our way, through all paths of beliefs and from many cultures. Each union brings to our kind more wisdom and more knowledge. Although we cannot give all of this knowledge to these two, we can hope to give them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that can only come with time.

"The law of life is love unto **_all_** beings." Tatiana purposely emphasized the word all. "Without love, life is nothing. Without love, death has no redemption."

Oberon came forward. "If we learn no more in life, let it be this. Marriage is a bond that should only be entered into after considerable thought and reflection. It has its cycles as does all life – it has good and bad, trials and triumphs. Both Lady Sally and my son Puck have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Both have the support and blessings of their friends and family, but neither can be given or taken as if they were property.

"Puck, Prince of Avalon, do you come to this binding of your own free will?"

Puck looked up to his father with such a look of pride and determination, as if he'd fight any that would stand between him and Sally. "Yes, I do."

Oberon tried to focus on remaining the priest rather than the father of the groom, but all could see that it was a hard fought battle within Avalon's Prince Consort. Her turned his attention to Sally. "Lady Sally of the Aboveground, do you come to this binding of your own free will?"

"Yes, I do." Sally smiled as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Tatiana came forward next. "Join your hands, Puck and Sally. Listen to what I am about to say. Above us always are the stars, below each of us are the stones, as time passes I want you both to remember. Your love should be firm like a stone and constant like a star.

"Let the powers of your minds and intellects guide you both in your marriage. Let the strength of your wills bind each of you to the other. Let the power of you combined love and desire make you both happy. And let the strength of your dedication to one another make you inseparable."

Oberon smiled as he took up the ceremony. "Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, but always strive to understand. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and do not let the ways of those who do not understand give you unease, for the Lord and Lady are with you both always.

"Puck, even as thy father, I have no right to bind you to Lady Sally. Only you, my son, have this right. If this is what you wish, say so and place this ring in her hand."

Puck took the ring from his father. As he put the ring into Sally's hand, he spoke with a strong and proud voice – so that none could doubt how he felt. "It is my wish."

Sally had Sarah hold her flowers. Sarah could see in her friend's eyes that this was her happiest moment in life. Finally, Sarah was glad that she had introduced the pair to each other. Even with the bad they had suffered through the night before, this was where Sally belonged – just as Sarah did.

Tatiana smiled as she looked to Sally. "Lady Sally, not even I have the right to bind you to my son, Puck. Only you have this right. If this is what you wish, say so and place this ring in his hand."

"It is my wish." Sally didn't even let a moment pass before speaking with the same strength and pride Puck had.

Tatiana smiled at her son. He had obviously chosen very well for his bride. "Puck, if you wish for Lady Sally to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger."

Puck did slowly and full of such reverence for her. He made sure that none could say ill against his binding vow either, speaking clear and looking deeply into Sally's eyes.

"I, Prince Puck of the Isle of Avalon, take thee Lady Sally Katherine Jendson to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint – in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in this life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. In the name of the spirit of the Lord and Lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, all of this I do vow."

Oberon smiled to Sally. "Lady Sally, if you so wish for Puck to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger."

Just as Puck had, Sally place the ring on his finger with such reverence and spoke her vow with such conviction than none would ever be able to say wrong against their marriage.

"I, Lady Sally Katherine Jendson, take thee Prince Puck of the Isle of Avalon to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint – in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in this life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. In the name of the spirit of the Lord and Lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, all of this I do vow."

Tatiana handed a shiny silver goblet over to Puck. "May you both drink you fill from the cup of love."

Both bride and groom took a long sip from the goblet, each holding it for the other. Then Tatiana gave them a small plate of bread. Puck tore off a piece and fed it to Sally, then Sally repaid him in kind. 

They took hold of one another's hands again, and Tatiana wrapped a silver cord around their arms loosely. Oberon tied the cord ends into a knot. Then both rulers of Avalon laid their hands on the cord and the couples' arms. Tatiana smiled as the tears slowly began to fall. "By the power of the Lord and Lady, and as the rulers of Avalon, we pronounce you to be husband and wife."

"May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you." Oberon concluded as he and Tatiana removed the cord from their children's arms.

Tatiana declared as Sarah handed the flowers back to Sally. "Honored guests, I give you my children – Prince Puck and his wife Princess Sally."

All who were there cheered and applauded. All Sally knew was that she finally had the guy of her dreams for a husband. While Puck was still trying to pinpoint what he did right that he deserved so wonderful a wife.

As they led the procession back down the hill, petals rained all around them. Tatiana and Oberon followed next, smiling with pride at the match before them. Sarah took the arm Jareth offered and followed next in the procession, talking mind to mind the entire route.

_^**I am so Proud of you my Sarah. You handled yourself well for being thrown into a situation and having to ad-lib a large part of the lines.**^_

_^**Remember that I do know a little about acting, my Jareth. But, thanks for the cues. I wouldn't have done half as well without you there.**^_

Jareth moved her hand into his own and gave it a firm squeeze. _^**I remember well, my love. And may the Lord and Lady never separates us. I know that my life would be an empty shell without you in it. You are a born Queen, Sarah. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.**^_

_^**Born or not, I admit that I have a lot to learn about being a Queen. Jareth, is our wedding going to be like this one?**^_

He winked at her as his smile became playful. _^**That I will leave to you my dearest. Do we wed Underground or Aboveground?**^_

_^**Underground. With you being King and all, it wouldn't be right any other way. And that way it would be easier for all the friends I made to come as well.**^_ Sarah smiled as she thought about the party the group had that night after she returned home with Toby.

_^**I remember Didymus saying something about something called scrabble.**^_ Jareth interjected into her thoughts.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at that. _^**It's a game. Be nice and I might teach it to you. So you were there at the party and didn't even say hello to me?**^_

_^**Darling, then you were still angry with me. I just wanted to make sure that you were happy. Remember all of the times that you called for me? I would have dropped everything in a heartbeat to have a chance to see you again. But with the fights and my questionable hold on my throne, I just couldn't get away without placing you in danger. I'd rather be without you than willingly place you in that kind of danger without my protection. Then you began to strengthen me bit by bit. And now we are together again.**^_

Sarah sighed happily as they neared the celebration. _^**Not to mention that we are to be married in a few days. Will we be able to pull it together in time?**^_

Once they said their congratulations to Puck and Sally, made the rounds of introductions, informed the trio of the wedding, and got something to drink they snuck away to the oak grove to talk alone.

"Sarah, you needn't worry about our wedding. This will be your dream wedding come true. The trio can tell you about my family's tradition and I'm sure one of the scribes can find a good copy of the ceremony. I'll have Higgle bring it to you as soon as I find it. As to the rest, you and Sally plan whatever you wish. Then Morgan can send the information to me. By Saturday, all will be ready." Jareth enjoyed the feeling of holding her so close.

Sarah was still shaky about it all. "Jareth …"

"We can wait if you want. All anyone knows is that we're planning to marry." What Jareth feared was that Sarah had changed her mind.

"It's not that. I don't know if I will be a good Queen. I'm afraid that I'll make one mistake and everyone will hold it over my head for the rest of my life."

Jareth could see that his fiancée's fears were real. It was time he told her about the ring. "Sarah, there is a secret embedded in the ring you wear. My mother was mortal like you, until my father had that same ring specially made for her."

"What do you mean Jareth? Are you half human?" Sarah was startled that he had kept that hidden from her, but it did nothing to change her heart towards him.

Jareth sat her on one of the benches hidden within the grove. "I would have been, if not for your ring. See it is endowed with a powerful changeling spell. If you wish it, you could become my equal in all things – power, skill, knowledge, all of the manners of court. But, I don't want to change you Sarah. I love you as you are right now. But it would also make you a Queen of your own right, not my Princess Consort. That is a title far beneath you my love."

"You mean that I could become a Fae?" Once Jareth nodded in agreement, Sarah continued. "But, wouldn't everyone notice. I mean it seems like everyone knows me, and that I'm a mortal. For me to show up as a Fae would bring suspicion against you, and I'd never do that."

Jareth shook his head. "My family history was common talk in the court, my love. It was one of the reasons I had to fight so hard to keep my throne … our throne. Only after I told the complete truth and made it clear how proud I still am of my parents did I begin to find new allies – those who respect mortals. I remember Crisiant telling you that I would tell you about the ring. I always swore that no mortal would turn my head as mother did my father. I am proud of her, but then I was too arrogant and proud to admit it.

"But then a beautiful mortal caught my eye as she twirled in some park dressed as if she belonged in my world rather than Aboveground. I brushed it off as infatuation at first because of her passion for the play she was performing. But then I began to fly to the mortal realm to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. I was lucky enough to follow her home one night, and began to sit and watch her sleep nearly every night. How I wished I could go in to wipe her tears away after her mother abandoned her, but the rules state clearly that my kind could not enter where we are not first invited in.

"Then I knew that what I once looked at as a hobby that turned into an obsession was in truth real love. I had never known it before. My father died during one of the bloodiest civil wars in the history of the Underground, while my mother was killed when she tried to protect me from a raid I got caught in a year later." Jareth couldn't help but stop as he tried to force away the painful memory.

Sarah never knew her love had suffered through so much. "How old were you when they died?"

Jareth saw that he had to be open with Sarah if he would ever get her to remain with him. "I had just turned five years old when my mother was killed. Like I said, all I knew was deceit and lies before you."

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder, and was happy when he rested his head on top of hers. This was what a marriage was supposed to be about, being there for someone other than herself. Jareth was opening his soul to her, and telling her his fears. It was time to ease his fears.

"Jareth, for now it would be better for me to remain human." Sarah felt it as Jareth let go of a shuttering sigh. He had hoped she would have chosen different, but would still accept her as she was. "But, I'll be coming home Fae."

Jareth sat her up so he could look her in the eye at that. "Are you certain Sarah? Once the magic is done, there will be no turning back. You will be bound by the same rules as I. And you will be my equal in all things – even wished away children."

"I'm sure. And that way we have a long time together in this life, that is if the Lord and Lady allows that to be." Sarah smiled at the shock in Jareth's eyes. "Yes Jareth, I believe in the Lord and Lady. I have for a long time now. Dad and Karen just give and take with me about it – Yule log is fine as long as I celebrate Christmas, teaching Toby about Ostara is fine if they can also teach him about Easter, and so on."

Jareth gently kissed her lips. "My Sarah, I have so much to learn about you."

"I hope that the spell will help." Sarah yawned as she snuggled into his arms.

"That's the after effect my dear. Equal and opposite reaction I think is the phrase Aboveground. The problem with it is you will also gain my memories. Some of them I'd rather spare you from."

Sarah looked up at him, he was worried and as tired as she felt. "That is what marriage is about – learning and helping each other get through everything. Though I don't think the Lord and Lady had this way in mind, as interesting as it is and all."

That made Jareth smile again as he chuckled. "I think we should go rejoin the festivities before rumor has it that we've started our family out here. Already."

"You're right."

* * *

How's that for romance?

Poor Jareth won't have too many secrets for too much longer.

But then again neither will Sarah.

And whatever happened to an arse named Joe?


	9. End Days, Grapevines, and Sweet Revenge

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

That is excluding certain characters that old Willie and other writers used before me – well, you all know who I'm talking about! Though I doubt I would be getting a call from a British solicitor saying that a Mr. Shakespeare is suing me for infringement – but you never know. Better safe than sorry.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Eight: **_End Days, Grapevines, and Sweet Revenge_**

First Puck announced that he was raising his bride to his equal in all matters. He and Sally stood before everyone. Puck touched his blue jewel, which caused it to warm and glow. He took her hand and rested it against his stone, which enveloped her with a light sky blue light. Instinctively, Sally touched her own stone. It glowed, and then she rested Puck's hand on the jewel. He then became enveloped by the same light as she was.

Physically Sally looked the same, except for that one of her gray eyes were now blue. But she was no longer a human. Puck had given her the same path Jareth had offered Sarah, and Sally took it. Sally was now a Fae in all ways.

Unlike Aboveground the garter wasn't thrown to the men. The only item thrown was Sally's bouquet – to all of the single **_and_** engaged women, in order to see who was the next to be wed.

Sally was blindfolded and spun so that she couldn't see to whom she was throwing it to so that it would be a fair catch for the next bride to go the alter. It went up and fell into Sarah's hands. Though the ladies applauded, outside of those who actually congratulated the future Goblin Queen, they hardly hid their contempt for the mortal who held Jareth's heart.

Sarah made sure she noted the names of all her congratulators, and then made her way to her fiancé. "Hey love."

"My Sarah. You seem to be enjoying yourself, beloved." Jareth grinned as he pulled her close to his side. None could say a word against the couple.

Once he was able to move away from the diplomats, Jareth secreted himself and Sarah past the edge to the celebration. "I think that catch of yours showed everyone our plans, my love. It still angers me that they would disrespect you before the entire Seelie Court."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jareth, not all of them were showing contempt towards me. I talked to six who were truly happy with our engagement."

"Then I shall invite them myself. How did I get so lucky as to get you back in my life?" Jareth sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You gave me my freedom, but kept me safe until I saw the truth. I'm the one who is lucky to have you. I was so stupid to throw your love back in your face." Sarah tried to not cry, but one tear defiantly rolled down her face.

Jareth wiped the tear with his thumb before softly kissing her lips. "We've been over this before, my love. You were too young at the time and I was stubborn. I wanted you right then, but I finally saw that you weren't ready to be with me."

Sarah smiled and kissed him back. "Now I know that I'm ready. But, are you ready for me?"

"Well, we will have to wait for Saturday night to find out for certain. I love you Lady Sarah Williams." Jareth again claimed her lips.

Sarah smiled as he pulled back to look at her eyes. "I love you more King Jareth. I don't even know your last name."

"Kelwyn."

Sarah blinked at that. "What?"

"Jareth Ronald Sage Kelwyn. It's my full name." Jareth bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Kelwyn. I like the sound of that. And I **_finally_** know my soon to be husband's full name."

Jareth looked up in wonder. "I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Jareth, it's **_our_** name. Do you remember when we were in the Globe Theater … before Conal interrupted us? A rose by any other name, my love." Sarah snuggled against his chest. "Let's get back before Morgan sends us a threat or two."

That brought a smile back to the Goblin King's face. During their short walk back to the party he stood tall again, as he held her close to his side. 

Puck and Sally were still dancing, their eyes locked on each other in happiness. With only a look from her love, Sarah could see what he longed to do – another dance with her in his arms. Jareth smiled proudly as he led his future bride out on the dance floor just as an Aboveground song both Sarah and Sally adored began to play.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

* * *

Sally sighed as she stretched the next morning. It was her first morning as Puck's wife, a Princess, and a Fae. She had always dreamed of falling in love with a handsome Prince, but just never believed that her dreams would come so completely true.

The celebration had lasted until well after moonrise. Sally never thought she'd have the kind of reception that her in-laws had prepared for her and Puck. The feast went on through out the night. There were acrobats, jugglers, minstrels, bards, and so many other performers that Sally felt like she was at one of the Renaissance festivals Sarah had got her interested in.

She and Puck had danced nearly every dance together – except for when she danced with her new father, Lord Oberon, and Jareth. By the time they were able to finally slip away, her feet were aching. But she and Sarah did have fun dancing around the May Pole with the other ladies.

Then there were contests. Jareth won out in the fencing, but Puck was the champion of the archery competition.

Sarah got hooked into telling her version of her first trip to the Underground, which Jareth sat back and enjoyed thoroughly (to Sarah's annoyance). Then Aidar told everyone about how Sally saved his life. The truth finally came out that he'd been secretly prodding his grandparents to plan the wedding festivities since that day. Sally was shocked, but still adored her little nephew.

Before long, Sally was pulled away by her supporters and mother-in-law to get ready for the wedding night. She soaked in a tub of water that was scented with lavender, roses, and heather – all of Sally's favorites (and now she knew through the bonding magic that Puck had used to change her into a Fae that they there were Puck's as well).

Sally pulled herself out of the tub after only twenty minutes. She might have been excited about that night, but a part of her was still slightly afraid of it too.

She dressed in a shimmering white chemise, and her hair was combed until it shined in the moonlight and candles. Once she was dressed the others left her to get herself emotionally ready.

Sally could sense Puck and the others approaching, and felt her nerves fray from the wait. But Puck felt her fear and sent calming thoughts to her. By the time the others had escorted him to his door (hazing him every step of the way of course), she felt like she was ready.

When he first saw Sally in her chemise, Puck couldn't think of a word to say. She was beautiful and so angelic. But he also knew that his bride was scared of the night that lay ahead of them both. He gently took her into his arms and held Sally close to his chest.

"If you're that frightened my love, I'll wait. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for tonight."

If anything was left of her fears, his words brushed them all away. Sally looked up at her now husband with a smile. "I'm ready Puck. It's just the scary stories my friends told me about the first time that had me worried. I know that tonight will be different because you will take care of me. I love you, my husband."

And Sally had been proven right (three times to be exact). Yes the first time hurt, but that didn't really last and it wasn't as horrid as all her more loose friends had told her it had been for them.

Now she woke up to Puck beside her for a second time, but this time they were sharing the same covers.

As she had the previous morning, Sally carefully slid over to rest next to her sleeping husband. Again he almost immediately took her into his arms. "Good morning, my Sally. Ready to see what fun that arse had last night?"

Sally chuckled with a stunned look on her face. "Do you know that with our date, the attack, the wedding, and last night that I completely forgot about Joe?"

"Good. Then I did my job well as your husband to make you forget an ex of yours so thoroughly."

"You could remind me just how you achieved that." Sally teased.

But before Puck could oblige his new wife, the room changed and a shrill beeping interrupted them. "We get the message mom!"

"Time for school?" Sally sighed in defeat when Puck nodded.

They both showered together, taking too much time (as newlyweds often do). But, instead of Puck using magic to change Sally's appearance – his wife did so for herself for the first time.

After picking out an outfit, Sally dried her body with a snap of her fingers. Brushing her hand down the air in front of her, Sally's clothes were now on her body and the towel on her bed. A quick spell later and her hair was done up in a French braid.

Puck himself turned once and was completely ready for the day. However, his little innocence look did nothing on his wife, "showoff!"

The pair rushed down the stairs and out the door for 'his' convertible red corvette. That did do a number on his wife. "Puck my darling, I must say that you have excellent tastes in cars."

"And in Ladies, given that my wife is the best of all the Aboveground." He chuckled as he pulled Sally into his arms.

But a throat clearing interrupted them. The pair was shocked to see a young blonde man in blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'King' in silver on the front possessively holding Sarah at his side. But, after a beat or two, Puck saw through the glamour spell. "Jareth! Deciding to go retro, huh? A good look for you my friend."

"Oh, I see him now! Sorry Jareth, it's going to take me a while to get used to magic." Sally said once she was sure they wouldn't be overheard.

Jareth winked as he squeezed Sarah in his embrace. "All things take practice Princess Sally, even magic. Otherwise you would have noticed that the time spell I put up hasn't worn off yet. As to your wife being the best Lady Aboveground Puck, I think you and I will forever argue that point."

"Okay, how about that I have the best new wife in all of the Aboveground? Will that save us any arguing?" Puck winked as he wrapped his arms around Sally, who shared the same 'I can't believe that they are actually doing this' look on her face.

Jareth simply held an increasingly annoyed Sarah tighter as he grinned at his long time friend. "That will work for now. However, you realize that come Saturday night we will be suffering through this all over again."

That's where Sarah put her foot down. "Jareth my dear, come Saturday night we will be home. And if they see us before noon Monday, it will be a miracle."

"And I have my cousin coming in to take care of things until at the least Friday. Oh, well." Jareth innocently mentioned.

Sally and Puck were fighting to keep from breaking down into tears. Sarah simply slipped on her most naïve face and turned to face her fiancé. "Only Friday? What makes you want to get to work so soon?"

That ripped howls of laughter from the newlyweds and the Goblin King. But those settled when the rulers of Avalon showed up.

"Jareth, that spell of yours is growing thin. If you were planning on chit chatting, then you shouldn't have placed a time limit on it. Off to school kids, you two wanted to personally protect the girls – now it is your duties." Tatiana leveled before them.

Oberon grinned. "That includes what I believe are called finals."

"Yeah, but Seniors get to sign off on them if they make grade of 'C' or better. Which we already have for our class with 'Ms. Seliecourt'." Sally smiled up at her love.

Sarah was staring up at Jareth in shock however. "You asked to stay with me during school? And here I thought that you were dressing like this so I could show you off and make the gals all green with envy."

"You dislike my being with you all day?" Jareth started to look hurt by it.

Sarah grinned half-heartedly at it. He was still taking things the wrong way with her … this was going to make married life hard, but she'd do anything to be his. "I love it. Except the girls I planned to make envious of me will be making passes at my guy all day. Who's to say that you won't find a prettier or smarter or more interesting girl than me?"

At that Jareth firmly planted a deep and passionate kiss on her lips. Sally kept an eye on her watch, just to see how far they could go before needing air – a rushed three minutes, she was sure that they'd be able to do much better than that if the warning bell for first period wasn't going to ring soon. But for Sarah it had been an eternity and only moments at the same time since the kiss took hold of her thoughts.

Jareth looked at her longingly as she slowly came back to her senses. "Now do you think that some inadequate mortal could take your place in my heart?"

"I don't think so. But, I won't like them making passes at you! You're still **_my _**King and **_my_** fiancé." Sarah proclaimed with a voice that dared him to say otherwise.

Jareth looked at those so sweet kiss swollen lips and the heated emeralds that made up her eyes and knew that no other could satisfy him – heart, body, and soul – so completely. "As you shall always be **_my_** Queen, **_my_** love, and **_my_** fiancée. Now shall we go to class?"

That made Sally and Puck chuckled schemingly. Both tried pathetically to look innocent. But Tatiana interrupted. "If I get a call that you four are late or miss school you will all be grounded for the entire summer in separate bedrooms!"

At that the two couples ran for the car and squealed off towards the local high school. Oberon chuckled as he pulled his wife into his arms. "You wouldn't have really separated those four would you?"

"Of course not! **_I_** personally like being a grandparent. How about we go remember our first day as husband and wife?" She winked as she shimmered back to Avalon, with a very provoked Oberon chasing after her.

* * *

The group finally parked in front of the school just as the time spell wore off. And just as she had predicted, Sarah groaned as the cheerleading squad drew over to the car – eyeballing both Puck and Jareth.

The Senior Captain, Missy Hendal, giggled that annoying laugh and winked at Jareth. While her Co-Captain, Jena Loreton, was sighing at Puck. The guys ignored both stunned women, as they each helped their own lady out of the car. But neither felt bad by adding a little insult to injury.

"Sarah my dear, do you think the wedding can be planned so quickly? After all Saturday night, and with graduation that day?" Jareth smiled and winked at her.

When Sarah saw Missy turning green and glaring daggers, she knew that Jareth had brought up the wedding on purpose. "Love, I know we can. After all we have been through, can you really say it would be impossible to do?"

Jena had a superior look on her face as she looked at Missy, until Puck winked at his bride. "Well, you saw what could be done in two hours. My family may have been half heartedly planning it all along, but we didn't pull it together until a certain lovely lady agreed to be my wife and decided to not wait to get married to me."

Sally and Sarah both fought desperately to not laugh, but it was a hard battle. Sarah coughed slightly before she attempted to speak. "See Jareth my love, we have time. So please stop worrying. Oh yes … Sally, don't forget your name change form has to get turned in before first period."

"Yes mommy dearest, is there anything else?" Sally shot playfully.

Jareth looked at Puck and chuckled. "Hey Rob, how did we end up with the sweetest, smartest, kindest, bravest, and most beautiful looking Ladies in school?"

"I'm still wondering how I convinced mine to marry me."

Sarah and Sally were both blushing furiously at that, but knew that their loves were making a point. Missy huffed injuredly.

"This coming from two hottie wanna be's who are choosing the freak and her little geek over the coolest and hottest looking girls in this school."

"Yeah. After all, two handsome hunks like yourselves don't want to be stuck with those two, right? Jena brushed up against Puck playfully, but backed off when he gave her a dirty glare equal to his wife's. 

Jareth barely held back his anger at how his beloved was belittled right in front of him. The only thing that held him back from striking the whore in the face was that his Sarah had a tight hold on his hand at that moment. "Sarah is neither a freak nor a geek. And if any of you speak ill of her again before this day is out, it will come back to haunt you dearly."

"And I believe that Jareth will agree with me that Sarah and Sally are true Ladies and little girls. Personally, I don't go for little girls."

As the foursome started out of the parking lot, Sarah turned back to smile at Missy and her flunkies. "Missy, my fiancé is very serious about his warning. Everything you give out today you will get back."

Once they were in the hallway and on the way to the office all four broke down into tears of laughter. Jareth finally kissed Sarah's cheek and whispered, "see now that you are my only one?"

Sarah lovingly looked in his eyes and nodded.

"Sarah! Sally! Burning news hot from the grapevine!" Pauline Harris practically screamed from behind the group. Once she caught up with them, the poster child nerd looked over both men with a hungry stare. "Oo, oo, oo … so who are the cuties?"

"Sally's husband Rob and my fiancé Jareth. So, what is this hot news?" Sarah shot with a look that told the other girl to not push her luck.

"Dang two more hotties off the singles list. Anyway, I was babysitting for my uncle late last night. He runs the local animal shelter," Pauline looked at the new guys. "He was called to the rich neighborhood. It seems that a donkey was trying to kick in Joe Naulton's front door! Anyway, my uncle drugged the thing and puts it in one of the largest cages we have so it can sleep off the medication. This morning I nagged him into letting me see it, but instead of a donkey was a naked Joe Naulton snoring away!"

Sally was starting to turn red in the face from holding back her laughter. Sarah gave her friend a suspicious look as she spoke. "Um, does the rest of the grapevine know about this?"

"Duh Sarah, I called them **_all _**before I left for school. Listen I see some more people who haven't heard yet. See you all later. Oh and congrats you girls. Luckys find two dreams and I'm left with the flat lines of the real world! Oh well!" And with that Pauline rushed off to talk with someone else.

Sarah grabbed Sally, both of who were followed into a nearby empty classroom by their significant others. Once in privacy, Sally broke down into tears of laughter along with Puck. After a few moments they calmed down.

"When I was getting ready to go out on my date with Puck, Joe showed up and tried to rape me." Sally got out, sobering the mood.

Sarah's eyes showed worry, while Jareth's showed pure hate. Puck held up a hand for calm. "I came in before he got much further than touching and kissing my wife to be. Since he was attempting to play the part of an arse … I simply helped to not only get him into his character, but his costuming as well." That sent all four of them into howls of laughter.

* * *

By homeroom, Sally's last name was Avalon and both guys had all of the same classes as their Ladies. The four of them were seated in a tight square on the opposite side of the room when Joe walked in looking a little embarrassed. By the time he finally managed to get a seat near the front of the class, the room was filled with barely stifled giggles and laughs. One hidden imitation of a donkey bray was all that was needed to send the room into full laughter.

After being threatened with not being allowed to go to the Senior breakfast, everyone quieted down, but obviously the damage had been done.

The Senior class was soon after herded onto buses and driven to a fancy dockside restaurant. Jareth and Puck didn't let their Ladies anywhere out of their sights, and purposely praised the girls when others tried to steal the guys or put down the Ladies.

All four were thankful that this annual tradition happened to fall on that morning – as none of them had anything to eat before rushing off to school. They sat at one table next to the windows to get a better view of the ocean. To Sarah and Sally's delight a pod of dolphins came by playing seemingly only for them.

Jareth casually whispered to Sarah of a friend being not far from the pod. That was when she saw Lady Coventina smiling and waving at them. Sarah and Jareth both gave a slight nod, while the Goblin King sent a message of thanks to his old friend. After a few minutes the Undine and the dolphin swam away, allowing the gathering to settle down.

They all ate well and chatted about how well the morning had gone. Then the musicians began to play near an open dance floor. Jareth couldn't resist the touch of nostalgia. He sent the knowledge of the song he had sang to Sarah – including an intro he had written specifically for their next dance – and asked her to dance with him.

As they dance, he sang to her with all the passion in his heart. For a time, they were the only beings in the world. In that brief amount of time, all of the pain they had suffered through disappeared. But, all too soon, the dance ended – revealing that the entire class body was standing around the dance floor listening to Jareth and watching the happy couple dance. The students (Puck and Sally especially so) clapped and cheered, bringing a blush to Sarah's cheeks.

* * *

All of the classes went smoothly. None of the teachers or students noticed that Jareth and Rob had not been in that school before that day. And in each class the couples were inseparable.

At lunch, the girls were relieved that the trio had decided to honor Sarah's decision to simply move into the Castle beyond the Goblin City by providing a terrific lunch for the four. They all agreed that they were needed at the Castle for the final preparations rather than causing trouble for Sarah and Jareth. But, Sarah made them promise to go out with her and Jareth on a picnic once she was settled in.

As the four ate they enjoyed the afternoon sun and breeze. They talked about the differences in an Avalon and a Labyrinth wedding, about the plans for the wedding ball (as it had become) Jareth had planned. How the Goblins couldn't wait to greet their Queen. As well as other Underground business.

However, their peaceful picnic was interrupted by Joe and four of his football goons (all of who were snickering behind his back). "Sally, my girl! Listen could you help me out. None of the guys will believe me that we were out on a date last night."

Sally wrapped Puck's arms around her as she relaxed even more against his chest (hoping to keep him from casting a spell in public). "And exactly why would I say that? I meant I was with these guys at my wedding to this guy right here."

Joe was stumped for a moment, but recovered the second his eyes set on Sarah. "Yeah, we were all there. Did I tell you guys that Sarah and I are going steady now?"

"Maybe in your fantasies and my worse nightmares! I'm getting married to this hunk a few hours after graduation. Now why don't you be a good boy and tell everyone the truth about what you were up to last night. I'm sure that it would make for an interesting story." Sarah spoke with an air that befitted the true Queen Jareth had always seen buried within her.

However, Jareth wasn't going to let the boy slip away without at the least a warning. "And if you ever dare to insinuate that you have stolen my future wife from me in public again, you will wish I would have simply put you in a hole and forgot that you exist."

Joe buffed himself up in front of the unimpressed couples. "You think you can threaten me with my home boys backing me up?"

"Um, exactly where are your '_home boys_'?" Puck asked with an eyebrow raised.

Joe turned around to see that the other four guys had left him there on his own. "We'll see you two bitches! We'll see!"

He turned and ran off to look for his friends. Sarah looked up at Jareth with real fear in her eyes. "Jareth …"

"Don't worry so Lady Sarah, he is about to solve the very problem that he threatens us with." Morgan walked up from the other direction.

Jareth settled back, but was still visibly upset. "I doubt he will leave Sarah or Sally alone after that."

Morgan smiled with a look of secreted knowledge on her face. "You will soon see."

As always, Morgan was right. Joe finally told the entire truth, even about how he had went to Sally's to force her into sex, to his friends. The school Principal overheard him and called the guy's parents in. By the time Drama class was letting out for the two couples, he was on his way to visit his first of many mental hospitals.

* * *

At the end of the day was English Literature with Ms. Seliecourt. Walking up to the classroom, the four noticed that something was off when Morgan gave them a knowing smile.

"I hoped that you enjoyed your **_date_**, Sally. And Sarah, you are looking much happier than any day of this past year! I believe you've place yourself in some good company." Morgan winked as the four came upon her.

Sarah looked up at her future husband and knew that it was the truth; he made her happier than she had ever felt in her entire life. "Jareth makes me better than I ever could be on my own."

"Just as you do me, my beloved."

"That's why I have rewritten the class schedule. Go in and have a seat and I will tell everyone in a moment." Morgan had a playful look in her eyes that left the four wondering what she had planned for them.

Once everyone was seated and the last bell rang she got to business. "I'm sure by now everyone has heard about Sally and Rob's nuptials, as well as Sarah and Jareth's engagement."

That brought a round of applause from the class. Once they all settled down Morgan continued. "Since all of you have you papers back, and these are some of the best reasons to get away with a celebration (that brought more applauds and some cheers), we will be rearranging our class schedules. Today is a party for the four of them … _and_ the graduating class of 1989. Starting tomorrow you may all skip this class and go home early."

The class erupted with louder cheers and applauds. Once they again quieted down Morgan continued. "This is mostly because Ms. Williams is going to need all the time she can get to plan out her wedding after graduation. Scared of losing this one aren't you two?"

Jareth spoke up first, "I know that I won't lose my Sarah. And I wouldn't leave her even if it meant my life. After all who gets lucky enough to find a girl who'd put up with my family duties?"

Everyone laughed at it, but only five understood it. Sarah smiled at him with a tear in her eye. "I'd even suffer through the fires of … heck, I said heck people! Who finds a guy who is willing to give the girl up to make her happy and wait around for her to see that she wants to be with him?"

All the girls ohhed at that, while the guys mimed gagging poses. But it was beautiful to Jareth, and that was all that Sarah cared about – her love knew exactly how she felt for him.

Morgan chuckled. "Well then, what is a celebration with food and drinks? Come and get it all."

She took a blanket off of the table (which grew to twice the size it seemed before) to show all kinds of food. Beside the table was a large garbage can full of ice and sodas. The group chowed down gleefully. Some came up and talked to the two couples (giving Sarah their ideas for her wedding – the guys trying to give Jareth some pointers), but most talked in small groups or watched TV.

Fifteen minutes before the bell, the table and room was clean. Morgan winked at the foursome. "Well, I heard the bell ring … so see all of you at graduation. And do stay out of trouble!"

In less than half the time it took to clean the room, it was cleared out excluding the two couples and Queen Morgan.

"Well, I am needed back Underground. Have fun you four, and I'll see all of you later." Without a goodbye said, Morgan disappeared.

Sally rested heavily on Puck's shoulder. "I feel like going home. How about the rest of you?"

"That's the best idea I have heard all day! Oh, Karen and I are going to go over the wedding details when I get home! When will I get any sleep?" Sarah moaned as she snuggled into Jareth's arms.

He smiled and held her tight a moment. "I'll let you sleep now and again during the honeymoon, alright love?"

Sarah nodded as the four of them made it to the car and drove to her place. So much to do and so little time to do it in!

* * *

How was that everyone?

Did I teach Joe a good lesson or what?

Please do review, it just makes my forever!


	10. Graduation Day Arrives!

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson, Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

That is excluding certain characters that old Willie and other writers used before me – well, you all know who I'm talking about! Though I doubt I would be getting a call from a British solicitor saying that a Mr. Shakespeare is suing me for infringement – but you never know. Better safe than sorry.

I don't know who performed or wrote "One More Bridge to Cross". I remember it from my own graduation.

"It's So Hard to Say Goodbye (to Yesterday)" goes to Boyz to Men – and it was my graduating class' song.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Ten: **_Graduation Day Arrives_**

It took every moment they had been given, but Sarah and Karen were finally done planning the largest and most elaborate wedding in the history of the Labyrinth. Looking up at the clock on the wall behind her stepdaughter, Karen saw how late it was … or really how early it was. "Happy graduation day, Sarah. It's two-thirty in the morning."

"Ugh! And Jareth and I are supposed to take Toby to the park at about seven! What I am going to do now?" Sarah groaned as her own eye confirmed Karen's report.

Karen stood Sarah up and walked her up the stairs to her room for one of the last times. "You are going to sleep in. Jareth will understand, and I'll **_make_** Toby understand."

"Sarah?" Jareth's worried voice bellowed through the door a split second before he began to charge out of it. "Oh Gods, Sarah you had me worried! I thought something had happened."

"What's wrong Jareth? I've never seen you so frightened!"

Jareth sighed hard as he pulled Sarah into his arms, as if afraid she would vanish before his eyes if he were to let go. "It was so vivid. You were lying in a pool of blood and  … and …" He just couldn't finish it.

"Jareth, I'm okay my love. Mom and I were just downstairs in the kitchen finishing up the plans for the wedding." 

Karen noted not only Sarah's use of the word 'mom', but also the weariness in her voice. "Why don't you two get in there and go to sleep. You both have a rambunctious four-year-old who will be pounding on this door early this morning if he can get past me. Jareth same rule as on Avalon, you're …"

"… on top of Sarah's covers. I know Mrs. Williams." Jareth yawned as he finally let his nightmare slip into the night thanks to the secure hold he had on his fiancée.

Karen smiled as the pair started to drift off to sleep standing in the hall. "You can call me mom now I think, Jareth. Now the two of you get off to bed before I spank you both."

Without a word the pair did as they were told. Jareth groaned as he laid on top of the blankets and Sarah slowly settled herself under them and then in his arms. Both were out of it before they really knew what had happened. Karen chuckled as she brought a blanket in from the hall for her new son. The pair was clutching one another tight in sleep, each enjoying the feel of the other so close.

Karen chuckled as she covered the Goblin King. "Well no one could rightly say that the two of you aren't in love. Goodnight kids."

* * *

As she predicted, Karen barely got up in time to drag Toby away from his sister's door before the boy banged on it. "Toby, Sarah and I were up late last night getting ready for the wedding tonight. And then Jareth had a bad dream that Sarah got hurt, so he is in there holding on to her so he could get some sleep. How about we let the two of them get a little more sleep while we make breakfast? Then they'll not get tired while you guys are at the park, okay?"

"Okay. Want pancakes momma!" The little boy squirmed and raced Karen down the stairs.

The extra time only lasted a little while however. Once the smell of the pancakes, eggs, and sausage wafted up to the room, both Sarah and Jareth were awake with growling bellies. Sarah smiled up at the King that would soon be her husband. "Feel like trying mom's cooking?"

"It would insult my future mother-in-law if I wouldn't. And I don't think I need to make her into an enemy. Did you sleep well beloved?" Jareth pulled her tighter to his chest. A few images from his nightmare still hadn't left him in peace.

Sarah kissed his cheek and smiled. "Yeah. I like waking up to you beside me."

Jareth kissed her forehead softly as the last of his nightmare finally left. Funny how this woman could make his world brighten with only a smile and a kiss. "And starting tonight, you will have me in bed with you every night. I'm going to try to make you happy Sarah, and hear you out when you have an opinion on anything. I love you and will never force you into our bed for anything other than sleep. I want our marriage to be different from my parents'."

When Sarah gave him an odd look, Jareth elaborated. "My father treated my mother like she was his property. She never had a say in anything, she was never allowed to speak unless she was spoken to, and father made her go to his bed whether she willed it or not. My father may have been a fair King, but he failed as a husband and father."

"Well, you've learned from his mistakes. And our marriage will be different my love. You treat me as your equal." Sarah whispered never knowing quite what to really think of her future husband. He had so many different facets to his personality, but that was also what drew her to him. He was a mystery and she couldn't assume anything with him, he was certainly far from boring – and Sarah liked that.

Jareth looked deep into her jewel green eyes and sighed. "Sarah, you **_are_** my equal. And I will love you as a woman should be loved by her husband – with devotion and respect."

A low and pounding knock interrupted them. Living in that house with those people for four years, Sarah knew exactly who it was. "Come in Toby."

Karen opened the door, while little Toby carefully carried two wine glasses of orange juice. The second visit to the Labyrinth had left a lasting effect on the little boy. His speech, coordination, and mental capacity were those of a seven-year-old instead of one the age of four. "Morning sissy! Morning bubby! Is it okay to call ya bubby now Jareth?"

"Bubby is just fine, little brother. Good morning to you, and you too mom." Jareth chuckled as he accepted the glass of juice from his fiancée.

Sarah took the other glass and grinned as the little boy jumped into the bed and snuggled between her and Jareth. "Did you help with breakfast this morning?"

"Yup! I turned the sausage and the pancakes!" Toby seemed quite pleased with himself. "But momma had to help me pour the juice."

"Well that's better than most boys your age would be doing. How about you let us get dressed, then we'll eat, and then we'll head for the park?" Sarah beamed as Toby cheered and rushed out of the room with a giggling Karen closing the door behind her as she followed.

Sarah took the glass of juice from Jareth's hand, set it down next to her juice on her side table, and rested back under the warm and **_very_** comfortable covers. "Maybe we can swipe a few minutes of the day to cuddle a bit?"

"That, I believe, is and excellent idea my beloved Queen." Jareth grinned as he settled back in his position next to her.

He still couldn't believe that she was his fiancée. In a matter of hours they would be husband and wife. The way she relaxed next to him, and smiled as he brushed his fingers down her cheek. It was as if they had been born for one another. 

Jareth softly tasted her sweet lips; easily detecting the juice she had drank only moments before. But there was also that flavor that was simply her, that essence he couldn't describe and never wanted to be without.

"No cuddling you two! Get down here or I come up with ice!" Toby shrieked at the top of his lungs from the bottom of the stairs.

Both Sarah and Jareth chuckled. Sarah smiled as she brushed a few strands of his wild blonde hair back so she could see his mismatched eyes. She loved how they sparkled when he laughed. "Looks like I had better get dressed."

"Perhaps I could help?" Jareth gave a dirty smirk as he winked.

A snap of his fingers later, Sarah peeked under the covers to find an outfit she hadn't put on in three years. "The same outfit I wore the first time we met. Any particular reason for that?"

"Other than I think you look beautiful in it … no. We'd better get to breakfast before we get very cold very fast."

* * *

Once they all had ate their fill and helped clear the table, the trio set off for the park. With all of her school work, after school events, the planning of her wedding, and getting ready for graduation, Sarah had very little time with the brother that had become so important to her. She felt so bad that soon she wouldn't be there every day for him, and Jareth understood it.

The couple had planned this little break from the hectic schedule of the double event day for her to have a few hours of quality time with Toby, and for Jareth to get to know his new brother-in-law.

After an hour of chasing the little boy over all of the slides, the various jungle gyms, seesaws, and other equipment, Sarah and Jareth were taking turns spinning him around in the middle of a grassy field used to play ball games on. Suddenly, Jareth stopped and frowned.

"Someone has put a time spell up around this place."

Sarah instinctively grabbed Toby and held him tight to her chest. She knew that Jareth didn't like this by his facial and body language, and that alone made her frightened. Could it be Conal? They hadn't heard from him since Sally's near death, but that didn't mean he'd stay away forever.

Jareth hated how his fiancée and brother-in-law were scared, and how he wasn't sure why he recognized the power that held them away from time. "Who are you? I demand that you show yourself!"

"Such manners, Jareth! Demanding anything of me … your own grandmother! You haven't even given me the pleasure of meeting your well-known fiancée, or invited me to your wedding! Such a shame!" A female's voice came from the trees to their left side.

That last phrase made Sarah chuckle, similar to her husband-to-be's but still different. A woman who seemed slightly older than Jareth stepped forward with a sweet smile on her face. "Ah yes, that infamous line he said to you over and over. As you can tell it is a rewording of the line I have given him since he learned to walk. Well, Jareth … I do believe that you have two ladies waiting for some word from you."

Jareth was still pale with shock. "I thought that you were dead. I mean, you have never contacted me since mother died."

"Because I knew after that you were around your father so much that I didn't know how you would take contact from me. And hearing the tales of your fiancé's victory over the Labyrinth tells me that he rubbed off on you far too much. It's nice to see that this young woman has finally brought back the sweet young man I remember. So …"

Without another word, Jareth smiled as he pulled the older woman into his arms and twirled her in his happiness. Sarah enjoyed seeing him so carefree and loving, knowing that she wouldn't see this side of him as often as she already wished that she could.

Once the revelry was over Jareth looked over at Sarah and reached out his hand to her, which she took once she set Toby on his own feet. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Queen Anu. Nana, this is my beloved Sarah … the only one to have ever defeated the Labyrinth."

That name struck a cord in Sarah's memory and paled her in shock. "Anu? As in the Irish Goddess of plenty?"

Anu smiled sweetly as she took Sarah into her embrace lovingly. "That very same my sweet child. Oh, but the tales do your beauty no justice at all … nor you intelligence. No wonder you were able to steal my grandson's heart. And you may just call me Nana as well, my granddaughter. But who is this sweet little boy? Not the babe who started the tales … Toby was it?"

"Yup! You're pretty. Too young to be a grandma." Toby said as he wrapped his arms around Anu's waist.

Sarah and Jareth both grinned as Toby worked his charms on Anu. "Well little man, that is one of the sweetest hellos I have ever gotten. Tell you what, you can call me Nana as well."

Toby cheered as the adults all chuckled.

_^**Sarah, why don't you invite Nana to our wedding? I know she'd adore you for it.**^_ Jareth softly sent as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Sarah watched as Toby showed Nana his beloved fairytales book he had gotten from his big sister's personal library as a gift for his last birthday. _^**But, shouldn't it come from you my beloved? So far you've had not one say in this wedding.**^_

Jareth whispered into her ear, "that's because I want you to have your dream wedding. I know that Nana would love to hear it from you."

"Well, it had better come from one of you soon." Anu grinned at the couple, who began to blush as Toby laughed at them getting caught for something.

"Nana will you come to our wedding? In fact, I'd like you to accompany me home from my parents' house this evening as well." Sarah shyly spoke. She knew that she would have to take on bigger tasks than this as Queen, but she was still trying to get comfortable in her new role.

Anu smiled as she motioned for the couple to sit beside her. "I wouldn't miss my grandson's wedding to his only love for both of the worlds. And the honor is mine that you trust me to escort you home tonight. You are going to make quiet the Queen, my granddaughter."

"That Sarah will Nana. I saw that the night she refused to give up her dreams for Toby's safety." Jareth hadn't taken his gaze from his love as he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, gaining her head bending into his touch.

Sarah blushed softly before looking up into his eyes. Oh Gods, how she adored his eyes! Tenderly their lips touched and melted into a deep kiss. But they couldn't hold back their giggles as they heard Toby shooting a raspberry at them.

"Yuck! They've been doing that more and more! It's gross!" He tattled to Anu.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him as she curled back into Jareth's warm embrace. "Just wait until you're older and I catch you doing the same thing! Then I'll ask 'whatever happened to yuck that's gross?' Oh the fun I'll have then!"

"Won't!" Toby pouted as he snuggled deeper into Anu's arms.

But the good times didn't last much after that. They all had to get ready for the graduation ceremony, and Jareth had friends of Sarah's to gather. So, he and Anu left the siblings at what would soon be Sarah's old house.

* * *

Two hours later, the 'dressing room' that had been set up for the graduating class was buzzing with activity and nervousness – most of the latter coming from Mrs. Sally Avalon and Ms. Sarah Williams.

"Sarah, my hands won't stop shaking! It's so bad that I cant get this stupid collar set up on my gown!" Sally whimpered from across the table.

Sarah however was having the exact same problem. "I know, I'm nervous too. I'm not sure I'll make it through this."

"What if Conal shows up and causes trouble again?" Sally shot a wide-eyed frightened look at her friend as she whispered.

Sarah's eyes grew wide as well. That was one crisis Sarah hadn't even considered! "Oh Gods no!"

_^**Girls will you both calm down? Sally stop making your paired fears worse. Conal won't dare show up with as many from the Underground in attendance as there is. And yes Sarah, everyone is here … including Jareth. In fact he and Puck are fighting me for the right to come in to check on the two of you.**^_ Came from Morgan.

That set both girls in partial ease. It was enough for the pair to finally get their gowns and caps on. Sarah sighed with relief that at least one dilemma was out of the way. Then she softly sent to her teacher and friend. _^**Sally and I are ready now. It wouldn't hurt to let them say hi and calm us down a little … right?**^_

Morgan chuckled as she sensed the hinted idea of calming the men as well. _^**Fine, but only for a few minutes. The ceremony is about to start.**^_

Without missing a beat both men quickly made their way to their beloved ladies and grabbed them both into tight embraces and deep kisses. Each couple quickly pulled into their own little worlds separate from the main of reality, keeping away those eavesdroppers who'd nose into their conversations.

"We're going to have so little time after this ceremony before we're separated again. I just had to hold you once more." Jareth whimpered into Sarah's kisses.

Sarah answered his sensually massaging hands with a deep throaty moan as she tilted her head back and relaxed into his touch. Already she was melting in all of the right places, but their wedding was still hours away! "I needed you more. How are we going to handle the time apart?"

"I just don't know my love. I doubt that I'll take my eyes off of the clock very often, unless I start pacing." Jareth joined in Sarah's chuckled from the image of himself wearing a deep rut into the throne room floor.

Glancing at their married supporters, both had to laugh softly at the sight. Jareth finally caught his breath enough to speak. "It looks like we won't be the only ones suffering from the separation."

"And they won't have the time off from duties that we were lucky to get at their wedding. Oh how I will never hear the end of that from her!" Sarah agreed.

_^**All right, that will be enough you four. The ceremony is about to start and the girls have to get in their places. Besides, there will be time enough for all of that after the wedding tonight.**^_ Morgan proclaimed as they all noticed the rest of the students getting into two lines.

All four groaned as they returned to the real world (the guys using a little magic to make sure they and their ladies looked presentable of course). Sarah winked at Sally as the guy started to leave for their 'special' seats. "We have a surprise for you two during the ceremony boys."

"Yeah. Something I'll bet neither of you knew that we could do." Sally blew a kiss towards her husband as she rushed to near the front of the line.

Sarah winked at Jareth and blew him a kiss as well before getting in line near the end.

Both men wondered what their lades had planned.

* * *

When she finally got into the auditorium, Sarah was stunned to find that all the creatures of the Underground were seated in the back, from the floor to the ceiling high above and back. It had to be magic to house so many creatures in the tiny space along with humans, who didn't seem to notice the power at all.

Quickly after she found her seat (since she was near the end of the line) the ceremony began. Mr. Kinston walked to the podium. 

"I have had four years with this group of students that have been memorable to say that least." That made the students and parents all chuckle at some of the memories. "But through it all, they have shown themselves to be the brightest and the most outstanding of all the graduating classes our school has ever known. We've had two successful writers published this year …"

Sarah glanced over at Morgan (who happened to be one of the teachers assigned to sit on the outside edge of the graduates – and assigned to sit next to Sarah). The Queen gave an innocent smile and gently patted the younger soon-to-be Queen's hand. _^**That wasn't my doing Sarah. He was really impressed with you and Sally – especially this year. But I can sense that he isn't the only male in this room awed by the two of you. And that's beyond the obvious choices of Puck and Jareth. He doesn't show it, but King Paralda is impressed by you and the ceremony – not to mention how many are here for it. **^_

By that time the entrance of the school chorus told Sarah her and Sally's spotlight was coming up. Out of the gathered Seniors, the girls joined with the rest of the graduating chorus members heading for the stage. Mr. Kinston continued to talk. "Sadly the two lovely ladies who began a tradition we have held since they were Freshmen are graduating today. So joining them today on the stage are the two Freshmen who will next year be standing on this stage alone as we keep the interpretation of the chorus' performance going on another four years. Standing next to Sarah Williams is Jennifer Granton. And next to Sally Avalon is Stephanie Mondol. Ladies and gentlemen, the Drayton High Chorus, led by Mr. Lee Durant."

Mr. Durant looked for a signal that told him the girls were ready, then signaled the piano player to begin. From her position on the stage Sarah could easily see the man of all her sweetest dreams.

Jareth was seated between Puck and King Paralda, all of whom were giving signs of question as to what was happening next. Then Sarah heard her cue in the music to begin.

She and Sally had been interpreting the performance at graduation since Mr. Durant caught them signing near the end of their Freshman year. After that it had almost become an expected part of the program, a tradition that Sarah and Sally had created – leaving their marks on the world in a small way.

The first song was the usual given at this performance. "One More Bridge to Cross"

_Here we stand as one _

_As we have before_

_Friends we'll always be _

_Till we meet again_

_And the words don't come easy_

_When we say goodbye_

_No one said it was easy_

_When it's time to fly_

_One more bridge to cross_

_One more road to wander_

_Everybody has a dream_

_An island in the sun_

_We have come this far_

_We have played the old songs_

_Everybody needs a dream_

_A place to call their own_

_As the hour draws near_

_I will say to you_

_Not goodbye … farewell_

_Let us say adieu_

_And the words don't come easy_

_When we say goodbye_

_No one said it was easy_

_When it's time to fly_

_One more bridge to cross_

_One more road to wander_

_Everybody has a dream_

_An island in the sun_

_We have come this far_

_We have played the old songs_

_Everybody needs a dream_

_A place to call their own_

_A place to call their own_

As the music changed tempo, the audience applauded (with the Underground guests cheering loudly, especially the goblins for their soon to be Queen). Then it changed for the class song. "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday".
    
    _How do I say goodbye to what we had?_
    
    _The good times that made us laugh_
    
    _Outweigh the bad._
    
    _I thought we'd get to see forever_
    
    _But forever has gone away_
    
    _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._
    
    _I don't know where this road_
    
    _Is going to lead to._
    
    _All I know is where we've been_
    
    _And what we've been through._
    
    _And if we get to see tomorrow_
    
    _I hope it's worth all the pain_
    
    _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._
    
    _And I'll take with me the memories_
    
    _To be my sunshine after the rain_
    
    _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._
    
    _And I'll take with me the memories_
    
    _To be my sunshine after the rain_
    
    _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

Once the music ended the room erupted with clapping and cheers from both the humans and the Underground guests. All four interpreters bowed before the two Ladies gave their replacements words of encouragement and farewell. Then the Seniors returned to their places.

Sarah smiled at Jareth, as Sally did to Puck, once more before they followed the other Seniors to their seats. At her chair, Sarah smiled at Morgan. "Do you think that Jareth was surprised by that?"

"I think that is an understatement Lady Sarah. And you've also impressed Paralda more than any other mortal ever has." Morgan chuckled.

Two guest speakers talked on and on about futures. Then came the two Salutatorians with their pretty speeches, which left Sarah slightly bored. Finally, the Valedictorian finished her speech. Sarah knew that soon she would be back in Jareth's arms. Finally, each student crossed the stage as his or her name was called. 

When Sally's married name was called, Sarah and Morgan had to fight the urge to shield their ears from the echo that came from the roar of cheers coming from the guests from the Underground. Its only rival was when Sarah's turn came up.

"Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams" and with that the roar seemed to double as the Goblins all stood for their Queen (following their King's example). Sarah couldn't hide the blush and the smile she got from the attention. But, she knew that she'd have to get used to it.

Once all of them got their certificates, the principal and the superintendent of schools proclaimed the graduates such, and the graduates threw their caps into the air, the graduates returned to the room they had changed in to get ready to leave.

At first Sarah and Sally couldn't understand why the others were leaving the room so fast, until Morgan appeared with a sneaky grin on her face. Then the pair knew that for some reason, Morgan was influencing the others to leave.

Once the last classmate left, the room quickly filled with all those from the Underground who had witnessed the ceremony. Before anyone could say a word, Puck and Jareth had their Ladies in possessive embraces and deep kisses. 

After they were finished, King Paralda stepped up to Sarah and bowed – the first time he had ever done so to her. "My congratulations to you Lady Sarah for you graduation and upcoming marriage. And my congratulations to you as well Princess Sally for your graduation and wedding."

"Thank you King Paralda, and thank you for coming." Sarah smiled and nodded. "I hope we can look forward to seeing you this evening at mine and Jareth's wedding."

Suddenly Sarah was unnerved. Needing his calming, she sent quietly to Jareth. _^**Please tell me that I haven't crossed a line or in some other way completely embarrassed you, my love.**^_

_^**I will say it again, my Sarah – you are going to make an excellent Queen. Old Paralda has been waiting for an invitation from you, despite my assurances that you would like him to be there tonight. And here you go inviting him before I could tell you about it.**^_

King Paralda smiled at Sarah as he nodded. "I wouldn't miss this event for all of the Underground. What was that you and Princess Sally were doing on the stage with those two mortals? Casting a spell?"

"No sign language. It is how those who cannot hear or speak communicate. Our teacher caught us having a private conversation near the end of our Freshman year, and it has become a small tradition." Sarah couldn't hold back her blush.

Jareth however was proud that his future wife could communicate with those he could not. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"I think Sally and I were about seven or eight. We learned a song in summer camp, and we never lost interest in the language." Sarah looked to her married friend to see her enjoying her time out of the spotlight.

Paralda grinned as he noticed it as well. "Well I'd say that both kingdoms are going to be richer for the knowledge."

He moved to speak with Sally and Puck as everyone else came forward to congratulated the girls. All of the Goblins formally bowed or curtsied their soon-to-be Queen, which gave Sarah the smallest sense of the respect she held from them.

All of the Willow 'o the Whisps spread blessings and good wishes over the two couples.

In fact by the time the four of them got through all of those present it was time to split up to get ready for the wedding! The two couples shot Morgan a dirty look, they just knew she had planned it out in that way.

* * *

Well, on to the wedding in the Labyrinth!

I wonder how much of a difference there will be between it and the one we attended on Avalon.

Well, soon you can read and see.

And whatever happened to Conal?

This fic is far from over everyone.


	11. The Labyrinth Wedding

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson (now Avalon mind you), Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

That is excluding certain characters that old Willie and other writers used before me – well, you all know who I'm talking about! Though I doubt I would be getting a call from a British solicitor saying that a Mr. Shakespeare is suing me for infringement – but you never know. Better safe than sorry.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Eleven: **_The Labyrinth Wedding_**

Underground:

The castle was humming with activity as Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and all of the creatures Sarah had made friends with on her quest to save her little brother rushed about to secure the final details of the wedding. All of the security spells were in place, the guests were shown to their rooms to freshen up before the ceremony and ball, the feast was cooking, and the bridal chambers were readied and blessed.

Out in the rear courtyard, Ludo was helping to finish the outer decorations. Didymus was running rampant to make sure all of the guests were satisfied. The Wild Gang (the fireys who tried to take Sarah's head off during her quest) helped to finish the decorations for the ball. With the junkyard cleared, cleaned, and planted with the many plants sent as blessing and well wishes to the couple, the junkpeople went about the Labyrinth clearing whatever they found out of place. The worm and his wife worked hard to finished the cords that would bind the couple for eternity.

Jareth had returned with the rest after the graduation ceremony – escorted by Puck and Lady Crisiant nearly by force (to make sure that the Goblin King didn't stick around to peak at his bride). Now he was pacing in his throne room furiously in his anticipation. Puck knew how his old friend felt, for he was in the same shape (if not a bit worse) only days before.

* * *

Aboveground:

Sarah just couldn't seem to shake off the nervousness that had her heart and mind racing. Sally chuckled at how the tables had turned. But she knew that Sarah just wanted to be with Jareth again, just as Sally had days earlier for Puck.

"Sarah will you please sit still and let the girls finish you hair? You're going to be seeing him before long." Sally grinned.

Sarah just glared at her Matron Guardian through the mirror. "Not soon enough! We should have just eloped!"

Karen walked in with an enthusiastic Toby in her arms. "Sarah, this is how it is when you marry into Royalty. You'll just have to deal with the fact that you have to consider past you and Jareth from now on. You and he are going to be rulers, and that means a whole lot of responsibility. But, I know that the two of you can handle it."

"Thanks mom."

Toby blew his big sister a kiss. "You look so pretty Sarah! Even more than before."

"Thanks Toby." Sarah reached and soon had the little boy in her lap. "You know what? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be getting married to Jareth today."

Toby smiled up at her. "Because you wished me away and then came to get me back. And I wanted to see bubby again, so you called him here when you got your pretty necklace."

"That's right. I owe you for this little brother." Sarah felt tears threatening to fall again. She had been fighting of the urge to cry since the moment Jareth returned to the Labyrinth to wait for her.

Now Sarah was facing the moment when she would no longer be living down the hall from this sweet little boy. She wouldn't be there to cook with Karen. She wouldn't be there to watch movies with her dad. Her life was about to turn upside down, and it left her excited and scared at the same time.

By the time she had thought through what marrying Jareth was costing her, the goblins girls he had sent to help her get ready were finally finished with her hair. It was curled and twisted into the most beautiful bun near the top of her head, with only one curled tendril hanging on one side of her face (which had been made up while the girls had tenderly worked on their future Queen's hair). A series of pins held the veil in place in the back of her bun.

Her gown came next, and obviously two males wanted her to feel like the Queen she soon would be. It was a floor length formal gown made of white silk from chest to floor (gift to her from Jareth and Puck – changing the satin into silk). The bodice was covered and long sleeves were made from Battenburg lace. The wide and modestly deep neckline was edged with diamonds (Puck and Jareth had struck again – the jewels had once been simple rhinestones), and showed her pendent beautifully.

The skirt was embellished with the appliqués of the same lace in the bodice. This lace was also all along the skirt's hemline. It had a chapel train that was removable (seeing as she was going to dance at the ball following the wedding). On Sarah, it befitted the Queen she was becoming.

Then came another knock on the door. "Does the father of the bride have the okay to come in?"

Sarah nodded and two goblins opened the door. Well at least they were already used to her being their Queen. Now if Sarah could just adjust already.

Michael walked in and stopped, looking like he had on Sarah's first day of school and every other milestone she had in her life. "Sarah you look beautiful. Jareth is a lucky Fae tonight."

"Thanks dad. You sure you're ready to give your little girl away?" Sarah tried to joke, but she was on the verge of tears for her lost life Aboveground. Now she was certainly on the road to her new life as a Queen of the Underground.

Michael sighed heavily. "You know since the day you were born I have been seeing this day coming. And I have always pictured you asking me that question. For the past nearly eighteen years I have tried to find just the right answer. Now that it's time to give it, I haven't a clue of what ideas I had before I walked in this room. Honestly, I'm not. But, I know that Jareth is going to take good care of you … just like you are going to take good care of him. The thing is, I'm trying to figure out what happened to the little girl I used to watch in the park as she pretended to be the Princess or the heroine or some other character from one fantasy of hers or another. It feels like that was you only yesterday baby girl."

That brought the tears on. Sarah always thought that her father was either against her or would disown her for marrying so young. Here he was trying to come to terms with the same problem she was facing – that she wasn't that little girl anymore. "Same here dad. It's not like you won't ever see me again."

"I know baby. I just almost wish I could turn back the clock hands and see that little girl playing dress up again." Michael wiped Sarah's tears away.

Sarah looked at her engagement ring and smiled. It would be the perfect time for her to change. And she knew what the first act of magic she was going to do.

She laid her left hand over her right so that her ring fingers were against one another. After a moment she could feel a tingling that told her the magic was working. She slid her left hand back until the ring was finally resting on her right ring finger. It was time that she stopped being human.

Sarah softly rubbed the onyx stone once, which caused it to give off a violet glow that spread to envelop her completely. Outside she was still Sarah, except that one of her green eyes were now the same color as the light of her power – violet. But on the inside she was no longer human.

She opened her eyes and smiled a sneaky grin at her father. "Still want to see that little girl again, daddy?"

* * *

Underground:

Jareth stopped his pacing with a halt and closed his eyes. Puck looked at his friend and wondered if the guy was trying to get a peak at his bride. "Jareth, what is it?"

"Sarah has turned herself into Fae. She's now my equal in all ways old friend. She will be my Queen and not my Princess Consort." Jareth paused a moment and smiled. "She's already performing her first spell. I hope it goes well, because I'm not there to help her."

"She'll be fine Jareth. Sally, my mom, your grandmother, and many other Fae ladies are with her. I don't see any of them letting harm befall your bride." Puck chuckled as Jareth finally slumped in his throne. He looked over at the Prince of Avalon with a look of pleading. "Oh no you don't buddy! I couldn't sneak a peak at Sally, so you get the same treatment. Whatever spell she's doing you will hear about from Sarah after the wedding."

Jareth groaned. Another fifteen minutes worth of waiting before his love would be at **_their_** castle, and then ten minutes more after that before her would see her face to face! He wondered how their subjects were going to take Sarah's transformation – especial her trio of close friends from the quest.

Hoggle entered the room gasping almost as if he was on cue with Jareth's thoughts. At first Jareth worried that something had gone wrong, but the dwarf was looking too proud of himself for it to be that – along with looking about ready to take a nap. "Everything is ready and triple checked, your majesty."

"Good. Sarah should be here before long. I don't want her regretting this. She took the path Hoggle … she is a Fae now and forever." Jareth waited for the dwarf to have a fit, but it didn't happen.

"Nagh don't go talking crazy, yer majesty. Sarah loves ya more than anything in both worlds. And we all knew she'd turn, 'cause she doesn't want to die on ya like her mum did on her. She told us that was what she wanted to do and we's believed her. Sarah just worried we'd not like her anymore 'cause of it. But we want what's best fer her."

Jareth was mildly surprised at his bride consulting her friends in the matter, but her remembered how high she regarded them. It was one of the aspects that made him love her so. It was that same aspect that would make her one of the greatest Queens the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth had ever known before.

"You will never cease to surprise me Higgle. You had better get yourself ready for the ceremony. We wouldn't want to disappoint your future Queen would you?" Jareth grinned at how the mention of Sarah's impending arrival erased any argument about the proper pronunciation of the dwarf's name.

Without a word or Jareth's leave, Hoggle rushed out of the throne room to get himself ready – now that he had everyone else ready.

* * *

Aboveground:

"What do you mean Sarah?" Michael could guess at what that grin on his daughter's face concealed.

Sarah giggled before turning once. When she was facing him again, gone was the seventeen going on eighteen daughter that he was getting ready to take to her wedding. In her place was the little four-year-old daughter he still saw the grown woman as. She was dressed in a miniature copy of the wedding gown and veil, even had the same hairstyle and makeup as his Sarah.

"Oh don't worry daddy. It's just a glamour spell. I just wanted to give you a present before I go off and get married." The young Sarah spoke with the same voice as the full grown one.

Toby gasped. "Hey you're my size! Can we go play for a while, please?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not with the wedding this close kido. Tell you what. Once everything settles down, and I can pull Jareth away for a couple of hours, we'll see about heading to the park and doing some massive playing. Would that be alright?"

Toby kicked the floor in his disappointment. "I guess so. I'm gonna miss ya sissy."

"I'll miss ya too squirt. But, if something happens and you need bubby or me, you know how to contact the both of us. And summer's coming up fast. If you're really good, maybe mom and dad will let you come visit for a little while." Sarah knew they'd love the time alone. Just like she and Jareth were going to enjoy their private times.

The goblins quickly left so that they too would be ready for the wedding. Michael smiled at the two 'children' before him. "Well, looks like it's time. Are you ready, Toby?"

"Yup! I go tell everyone sissy's coming down stairs!" And with that he ran out the door, his mom and the other ladies fast on his heels.

That left only father and daughter in what was once Sarah's bedroom. "Well, looks like my little girl isn't so little anymore. But, how about once more for old times sake, hum?"

Sarah giggled as she nodded. Michael knelt down and helped her climb up on his back. A couple trots around the room and they were out the door and down the hall, both father and daughter laughing the whole way. But then they ran out of hallway.

"Looks like this is it, baby."

Sarah carefully climbed off of his back and straightened her dress before turning around to change back into the full-grown Sarah Williams.

Michael's shuttering sigh caused Sarah's face to frown. "Baby, the first time you grew up went like that too. Come on, you have an anxious King waiting for you to come home."

"Daddy, how do you know that Jareth's anxious?"

"Sarah, you forget. I am a man and have been married twice before. Trust me when I say that Jareth is anxious." Michael smiled when that made his daughter chuckle. He wanted her wedding day and her new life to be filled with happiness.

They descended the stairs with smiles on to the applauds of all the guests that were escorting the bride to her new kingdom. But neither would ever forget those last few moments of her childhood.

As everyone began filing out of the hose for the row of carriages, Anu took the moment to speak with the bride. "Ready for your big day, now that you've taken the same path Jareth's mother did all those years ago."

Sarah stood there for a moment considering her answer carefully. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, but she knew that every emotion that could hit her was at the same time. "I guess that I'm as ready as I will ever get. I know that I should be happy, but I'm feeling everything at the same time. Am I making sense Nana?"

"Perfectly. If you think this is bad, wait until the day that you find out you're to be a mother. Believe me, I remember that experience. The only day that made me more nervous than my own wedding day. Let's get you home." Anu left Sarah to her father and went out to get into her and Tatiana's carriage.

Michael smiled as he placed Sarah's hand in the crook of his arm. "Just remember that even when Karen, Toby, and I are long gone that we are with you in your heart and mind. And that we are so proud of you, baby."

"Thanks daddy." It was only then that Sarah faced the fact that she would long out live her family. Fae never die unless it comes from an outside source (war, murder, accidents, ect.). At least she'd have her new family to help her through the dark days when she lost any of her birth family.

Soon everyone was in his or her carriages and off to the Labyrinth.

* * *

Underground:

Hoggle had barely gotten ready and outside to greet Sarah with Ludo and Sir Didymus when the carriages were spotted. It was really happening. Sarah was to be the Queen, and they'd not lose her to some mortal death. He didn't like to think about it, but Hoggle knew that he and the rest of the citizens of the Labyrinth worried about that even when Sarah was only their friend. One fear was laid to rest for all time now.

Slowly, each carriage was emptied. The growing group stood awaiting the bride and her father, both of who were in the final carriage.

Finally Michael got out of the last carriage and reached his hand in to help Sarah. Taking a moment to calm herself, Sarah accepted his hand and climbed out of the carriage.

It was a comfort to see the trio standing there in attention. Hoggle took a few steps forward and then bowed before his friend. "Welcome home our Queen."

"Thank you Hoggle. I'm so glad that the tree of you are here." Sarah tried hard to not cry, but it was harder to hold the tears back now than during the trip to the castle.

Sir Didymus and Ludo both bowed to her. The little fox terrier seemed to be grinning brighter than he had the day she told them of her engagement and her decision to become Fae. "As we are glad you have arrived safely my lady and my Queen."

"Welcome … home," Ludo simply said handing Sarah her bouquet of flowers. "Thank you Ludo … all of you."

The bouquet had been specially gathered and blessed by Princess Cordelia (daughter of the Celtic sea God Llyr) and her friends.

Six White Carnations – for pure love and as a good luck gift. Two Yellow Daffodils – to symbolize how this love was unlike any other seen in the Underground. A few Forget-Me-Nots and Bridal Roses – for true and happy love. Some sprigs of Myrtle – for love and marriage. An orange blossom – for eternal love and fruitfulness. Thorn-less Red and Pink Roses – for the couple's well known love at first sight and hopes for their perfect happiness in the marriage. White Zinnias – for the goodness Sarah was bringing to their world. Some baby's breath and a few vines of Ivy to finish it off – for wedded love.

Looking up she saw all of the stars twinkling bright above, almost as if they were dancing in joy. Sarah noticed right away how much clearer the view of the sky was in the Underground. No smog or pollution or harsh electric lights to block it from her eyes. She took a deep breath in, and sure enough the air smelt cleaner too. Of course with the Goblin City cleaned up since her last visit, she knew that the place wouldn't have the same odor she remembered from the last time.

Finally her happiness was overruling all of her other emotions, and Sarah felt that she was where she belonged. Only one more thing would make this homecoming perfect … her beloved King. She smiled, as the group was lead to the Bride's room to await the ceremony. Soon she would be with Jareth for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne, but barely. He wanted to be there for Sarah's homecoming, despite tradition saying that he'd not see her until the veil was folded back by his hands at the end of the ceremony.

So far all had gone according to plan. Conal had yet to show his face, so either he figured that Sarah was dead or the spells were working better than hoped for. With the excitement in the Underground about the two weddings, Jareth doubted that Conal had no idea of Sarah's survival. So, it had to mean that the spells were keeping the rogue away. Or he was biding his time.

Jareth shook away thoughts of what Conal would do to his Sarah if she were to ever fall into his hands. His nightmare hovered near the edge of his waking thoughts. Gods, he couldn't lose her like that – it would kill him as well.

Puck had been smart enough to leave Jareth to his thoughts for the last few minutes. To nearly lose one's love is traumatic. He himself was still fighting off nightmares of losing Sally.

But it didn't happen and they were married. Now they were returning the favor to the couple who had supported them at their wedding days before. But he was still worried that Conal would pick either Lady to attack now to stop the wedding, seeing as he knew how close the women were.

Hoggle's appearance in the throne room snapped both Puck and Jareth into reality. "Are Sarah and Sally safe?"

The question stunned the dwarf for a moment, then he remembered how close they had all came to losing Sarah only days before. "They's be in the Bride's room majesty – safe and sound. And Sarah was smiling brighter than I've ever seen her smile befur."

"Well done Hoggle. Five minutes to go then?" Jareth's shoulders visibly lifted at the thought of having his true love so near.

Puck let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Married only a few days and he already needed that woman near him to remain sane. Gods, how his father had warned him of it time and again growing-up.

Hoggle shook his head. "More like two and a half sire. 'Member that it takes time ta walk from there ta here. We's better get a going if ya's don't want ta miss yer own wedding."

And with that the trio rushed down the corridor to make their marks just on cue.

* * *

Sarah could see the area for the ceremony from the second floor of the Bride's 'rooms' (it was more like a quickly, but wonderfully, built Goblin house with two floors – only a little larger for her size). There was a huge circle that was marked off with lit torches that were inter-connected by a continuous garland of various flowers and vines. 

In the center was an alter with various things and flowers on it. The guests were getting settled in for the ceremony. And finally, taking their places, Sarah could see Puck and Jareth. Gods, how he had gotten more handsome she didn't know.

Jareth was gazing over at her temporary shelter obviously hoping for some glimpse of her, but the Ladies had casts spells that prevented that – even if he had used his crystals. Sarah sighed as she looked over him. He was wearing the very same outfit he had worn in the dream ball, with the addition of a flowing midnight blue cape to match it.

"Sarah! Will you get down here so you can get ready? Gods, I'd like to see my man too ya know!" Sally snapped as she impatiently tapped her foot on the ground.

That made Sarah chuckle in delight. "You just want me to get down so you can grab a quick peek. You're already hitched!"

"Yeah, and I didn't get **_my_** nine minutes! So switch or pay!"

Not wanting to ruin her dress or hair, Sarah carefully climbed down the stairs. But without a missed beat, Sally was in the space Sarah had just vacated – sighing as the bride had. Sarah chuckled at the sound. "Please say that I didn't sound like that!"

"Actually you were worse." Sally teased.

Both of their chuckles were heard outside, bringing a smile to Jareth's face. It was considered good luck for the bride to affect her groom with only the sound of her laughter. All agreed that the marriage was fated and blessed.

Then the music started. Sarah climbed up and somehow shared the space with Sally to look at her groom. Jareth was shocked, but quickly smiled. He had taken it as she hoped – that she'd put anything in she thought that he'd like. Neither Sarah nor Sally recognized the song, but it was perfect. Haunting and slow. It had been a song that Morgan had told Sarah meant something to Jareth in his youth, a song he always said he'd want played for his Bride. The look on his face told her that he was grateful for it being included in the ceremony.

Morgan and the four callers came into the circle on that cue – she was asked not only by Jareth but also by Sarah as well to perform the ceremony. The old Queen had seen it coming since her hint of the wedding the first night Jareth returned to Sarah's side, but it was still a startling honor for them to ask just the same.

Once she lit the incense and candles, she turned around to face those gathered to witness this ceremony as they all had the graduation before. The music diminished, but continued on as she spoke. "May this circle, the place of this rite, be consecrated for the Gods. We gather here in a ritual of perfect love and perfect trust, with two who would be wedded. Jareth, King of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth, and Lady Sarah, formerly of Aboveground, please come forward and stand here before us, and before the Gods."

Then the music went back up to the volume it had been at the start. Jareth, along with Puck and Anu walked forward to the circle. Then the Bride's room door opened. Sally came first, followed by Sarah (who's veil was over her face). They along with Michael walked to their side of the circle.

Once the six of them were standing at the edge of the circle, Morgan went on. "Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals that give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. 

"With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

"Yes, We Seek to Enter." Jareth and Sarah said in perfect unison. Sarah could hardly keep her breath because she was so taken by her future husband, and could see that Jareth too was having the same problem.

Morgan raised her hands slowly until they were nearly even with her shoulders, and magically the flowered garland circle opened before both groups allowing them to step into the circle before closing the circle tight again behind them all. All six slowly moved into the center of the circle that was marked off at the compass points with a caller. The time had really come. The music ceased and the ceremony continued.

"Family, dear friends, honored guests, and all the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom and Labyrinth, we welcome all of you who have joined with us for this momentous celebration. King Jareth Ronald Sage Kelwyn and Lady Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams have come this night to enter into this, the most mystical of unions between male and female.

"That which is truly eternal is a binding of life and love. Such is more than flesh-to-flesh. It is also mind-to-mind, feeling-to-feeling, and soul-to-soul, through this world and into the next life. Tonight we have been asked to help commemorate and bless this joyous uniting with them." Morgan took a pause for a moment, and smiled on the couple. They had been through so much, but it had all been to grown their love and strengthen their eternal bonds.

But she couldn't go on daydreaming when there was a rite to perform. "Many elements bless and make up a marriage; let these be summoned."

Jareth's cousin, Lady Crisiant, came forward to represent all the North creatures. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, the symbol of earth – the firm foundation on which to build, the fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, and a stable home to which you may always return. Earth is the element of law, of endurance, of the understanding that cannot be shaken, and the power of steadfastness." 

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East, the symbol of Air. The communication of the heart, mind, and body. The fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. Air is the element of life, of intelligence, of the inspiration that moves us onward, and the power of mind." Sarah was surprised when King Paralda himself came forward to speak for those creatures of the air.

Lady Adara hovered proudly for all those of fire heritage. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South, the symbol of fire. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times. Fire is the element of light, of energy, of the vigor that runs through our veins, and of the power of will."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West, the symbol of water. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all-encompassing passion of the sea. Water is the power of love, of growth, of the fruitfulness of the earth, and of desire." Lord Kemp, Lady Coventina's younger brother, spoke for those of water descent.

Morgan nodded her thanks to each of the callers, who returned to their places in the circle. Turning back to the couple she held a grave look on her face. "Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools that you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union."

Then her face turned happy again. "This couple who are joined by a deep flowing love now stand here with the desire to make their bond a matter of record according to Fae Laws. So that our world and society may witness it, and lend to them the support of their hearts, magicks, and minds.

"We have all been taught from a young age that the thoughts that arise in the hearts of each of us are not fantasies, each are real. Each person who witnesses this sacred binding ritual creates a part of the structure that strengthens the bond between these two who love each other."

Morgan focused solely on Sarah and Jareth, her grave face returning with a force. "To prove that your intent to marry is not a casual joining, but one that has been thought through and weighed out, I ask for a joined friend and a member of your family now speak for each of you. Sarah Rachel Elisabeth Williams, who shall speak for you?"

Sally smiled as she gave her line, this was the first public engagement she was able to use her full married name and title. "I, Princess Sally Katherine of Avalon – wife of Prince Puck, speak as the bound supported of the bride. I declare that as Sarah's trusted friend and confidant that she is prepared to see this binding through so long as love between them shall last. May our love strengthen the bond between them."

Puck too was smiling proudly. He had done well in choosing Sally for his bride, even if they had rushed it slightly (on their first date and all).

Michael smiled at his baby girl one last time before giving her to Jareth in marriage. "I, Michael Edward Rodger Williams, speaking as the father of the bride, declare that Sarah is prepared for her role in this joining, and that Jareth will ever be welcome into the community of our family and friends. May our love and welcome strengthen the bond between them."

Sarah was finding it hard to fight back her tears as her dad squeezed her hand, but she wanted nothing more than to be at this King's side for the rest of her days. Morgan could see that her visions of power within this young woman were not wrong. "So shall it be. Jareth, King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth, who speaks for you?"

"I, Prince Puck – husband of Princess Sally, speak as the bound supported of the groom. I declare that as Jareth's trusted friend and confidant that he is prepared to see this binding through so long as love between them shall last. May our love strengthen the bond between them." Sally felt such pride welling up in her chest as he spoke slightly louder when he declared her his wife. Obviously, Puck hadn't changed his mind about her.

Then Nana spoke up loud and strong. None doubted that she was in support of this match. "I, Queen Anu, speaking as the grandmother of the groom, declare that Jareth is prepared for his role in this joining, and that Sarah will ever be welcome into the community of our family and friends. May our love and welcome strengthen the bond between them."

"So shall it be." As soon as Morgan proclaimed it, the next song began playing. The instrumental of the first verse and chorus of "I Do Cherish You". Michael rested Sarah's hand into Jareth's (after giving her a kiss on the cheek through her veil and asked Jareth to take good care of his baby girl) all Anu and Michael went to their seats outside of the circle, while Puck and Sally stood as helper for the couple through the ceremony.

Sarah gave her flowers over to Sally so that she'd have both hands free for the next step in the ceremony. Morgan gave her and Jareth the God and Goddess candles that had been lit when the invocations had been called earlier that evening when the circle was cast.

Jareth smiled warmly at his bride, because he truly meant his next words. It was how he had always looked upon Sarah since she stole his heart away, and how he'd look at her as until his final dying breath of his final life with her. "Thou art Goddess."

"Thou art God." It was strange, but Sarah couldn't help thinking of him in that way. She loved him without question, but he made her whole in a way no one else ever had before.

"Your separate lives are symbolized by the separate candles you now bear. As you join their flames to make one flame, know that at that moment you are willingly joining your lives forever. Is this what you wish?" Morgan smiled at the pair before her. So far everything was going to plan. Goddess she hoped that it continue to do so.

Once both bride and groom said "I do", Morgan directed them to the southern edge of the circle where Adara hovered near the Unity candle. "Then so be it."

Jareth offered her his free arm, and Sarah gratefully took it as they walked to the large candle at the circle's southern edge. They moved as if they had practiced the movement time and again for months, each in synch with the other. They blew out the candles that had signified their individual lives after joining the two flames as one atop the candle that represented their married life. Then they moved back to the center of the circle and replaced the candles in their holders as Morgan brought the six cords to the alter from King Paralda in the east.

"I bid you look into each others eyes." Speaking to them both, Morgan continued the ceremony. 

"Will you cause one another pain?"

Jareth hated to admit such, but he had been honest with Sarah up to then. He didn't want to begin lying to her during their wedding ceremony. Sarah too hated it but she couldn't say with any certainty otherwise. "I May."

  
"Is that you intent?" Morgan asked sternly. The couple's answer came back firm and near emphatic. "No!"

Morgan could tell the pair was lost in each other, only going through the ceremony as their hearts spoke volumes. 

Morgan spoke to the bride and groom as a couple. "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes."

"Join your hands. As the right hand is to the left hand, may you be forever one, sharing in all things, at home and abroad, in love and loyalty for all time to come."" Morgan draped the first cord (Red) over the couple's hands. "And so the binding is made."

Morgan smiled at them. So young and so in love. She remembered how that felt. "Will you share one another's laughter?"

"Yes." That brought out smiles on their faces. That was a feature of their everyday lives that they had been sharing since the night she called out and he **_finally_** could go to her.

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes." Neither really had to be questioned about that. 

Jareth had thought about cutting it out to short hand the wedding (and get to the fun afterward faster), but Sarah had wanted the traditional wedding. So, he would endure however long they had to wait to dance together in their ballroom once again – so long as she was standing there beside him.

"And so the binding is made." The second cord (Violet) was draped over the first.

Morgan continued on. "Will you burden each other?"

"I may." 

"Is that you intent?" Morgan looked from one to the other.

Both said, "No."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?" Morgan asked.

"Yes"

As she draped the third cord (Pink) over their hands she called out, "and so the binding is made."

"Will you share your dreams with one another, and dream together to create new realities and hopes?" Morgan smiled as they both chuckled a "yes". 

Sarah was one of the oldest of believers, and still had plenty of dreams. Jareth was a King of dreams, and yet held so few for himself – this night being one of them. Hopefully his Queen would have an influence on him.

"And so the binding is made." The fourth cord (Three shades of Blue – light, medium, and dark) was draped on next.

Morgan picked up the fifth cord (Green) and asked, "will you cause each other anger?"

"I may" came from both bride and groom. Obviously both dreaded ever doing so, but could not say they would never do such.

Morgan spoke gently. "Is that you intent?"

"No"

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?" That Morgan could see would be needed with all of the trails the couple had ahead of them. She smiled when they both nodded to the other as they said, "we will."

She could see that the Kingdom would be stronger than it had ever been because of this joining. She could only hope that her vision was correct. "And so the binding is made."  
  


She draped the cord over the others, and then asked the next question. "Will you honor one another and seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

"We will." Came from Sarah and Jareth's smiling lips in harmony with one another.

"And so the binding is made." Morgan draped the sixth and final cord (Brown) over the rest.

As she tied each cord into one intricate knot Morgan said, "the knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union."

Once they were in the proper configuration, she removed it from their hands and placed it on the alter. Turning back to the couple Morgan continued on. "Each place you right hand on the heart of your chosen love."

Once Sarah and Jareth complied, Morgan first spoke to the Goblin King. "Jareth, repeat after me: By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of the God and Goddess I, Jareth, take thee, Sarah, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit."

Sarah couldn't hold back her tears or smile of happiness as he spoke each word confidently, and yet as if the two of them were speaking in confidence. Then it was her turn to repeat those sweet and hallowed words. "By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of the God and Goddess I, Sarah, take thee, Jareth, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit."

"But you cannot always be physically joined and therefore the exchange of rings is one of the deepest symbols of a marriage. It is a constant reminder, a shared touch between a man and a woman. The circle is a symbol of the eternal. To give a ring to someone you love is to say that your love has no beginning and no end." Morgan spoke on as Sally and Puck each held out a ring. 

"This bond I draw between you: that though you are parted in mind or in body, there will be a call in the core of you, one to the other, that nothing and no one else will answer to. By the secrets of earth and water is this bond woven -- unbreakable, irrevocable; by the laws that created fire and wind this call is set in you, in life and beyond life." She took the rings from the guardians and held them before her in between Sarah and Jareth. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones; as time passes, remember...

"Like stones should your love be firm. Like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage; let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Have prescience with one another, for storms will come, but they pass quickly."

Giving the rings to Sarah and Jareth, each of who slides the ring on the other's left ring finger. Morgan smiled as she spoke on. "Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened make you uneasy for the Goddess and God are with you always. Ever love, help and respect each other and then know truly that you are one in the eyes of the Gods.

May the blessings of the Lord and the Lady be with you now and always, Blessed Be!"

That in itself sealed the couple as husband and wife. Still there was another tradition to follow before the pronunciation. Breaking two pieces off of a small loaf of bread, she gave them to the bride and groom. "May you neither feel hunger."

As they fed one another, neither could resist the temptation of gently touching the other's face. The electricity from that touch had to pull them through the rest of the ceremony (no matter how little was left it felt like forever).

"May you neither feel thirst" Morgan said as she turn the chalice of mead to them, each giving the other a sip.

Then they signed the marriage certificate, and Sarah signed her name to the Book of Royals next to her husband's (the one he signed the day he became King).

Morgan proclaimed loudly. "By the power of the God and Goddess, We now declare that you are husband and wife. May you be joined in heart as you are in law. I bid you exchange a kiss. May you be one forever."

Neither Sarah nor Jareth had to be told twice. They clutched one another tight as their lips melted into a kiss none would ever forget.

* * *

Well they are FINALLY hitched! Now we just have to get through the reception and Sarah's coronation. I may up the rating on this. Depends on how many would actually like to see that happen as to what happens in the bedroom.


	12. Sarah's Coronation

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters of Sally Jendson (now Avalon mind you), Morgan Seliecourt, and other characters not appearing or named in the movie are of my creation.

That is excluding certain characters that old Willie and other writers used before me – well, you all know who I'm talking about! Though I doubt I would be getting a call from a British solicitor saying that a Mr. Shakespeare is suing me for infringement – but you never know. Better safe than sorry.

As for the ceremony, I've made it up from many magick (witch kind, not Houdini kind) sites. Such as:

Crystal Cave - .com/crystalcave. htm

Owl's Rest (fitting, don't ya think? - Jareth, owl?) - .com

Along with elements from Queen Elisabeth II's own coronation.

* * *

Wishes and Dreams of Love

Chapter Twelve: _**Sarah's Coronation**_

As the wedding party and all of the guests made their way into the Grand Throne Room, Sarah couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew that this was now her life, but she was becoming more than overwhelmed by the pageantry and ceremony of being the Goblin Queen.

Almost as if he knew she was upset, Jareth lovingly squeezed her hand. The one thing Sarah knew was that he would be there for her, without a single doubt. That gave her the strength she needed to go on.

Once they got to the doors Jareth took her down the hall a ways to another room, allowing the others to file into the throne room that they would hold court and special ceremonies in (unlike the general throne room that she had ran through on her first trip to the Labyrinth).

"We have to give them time to get into the room before we go in my love. Sarah are you all right? You look as if you're about to faint." Jareth quickly guided her to a settee on the other side of the room.

Sarah fell comfortably into his embrace, her heart still racing. "It's just so overwhelming. First we get married and now I'm going to be crowned a Queen. I'm just not used to this attention and responsibility."

"I knew we should have waited a few weeks for the coronation ceremony so you could adjust." Jareth mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten that no matter how amazing Sarah was in his eyes, she was an ordinary woman Aboveground. She was unused to the protocols he had been brought up with.

"We had this argument before my love. I'm more terrified of Conal destroying either ceremony or harming one of us during the lull between. I'll be okay." Sarah sighed as Jareth pulled her tighter into his embrace.

He loved her so much that the idea of Conal bringing her any harm tore at Jareth's heart. At least she was finally his wife. It was hard to believe that she had changed him so much.

In those years apart, he had gazed on her through his crystals lovingly. Every time one of her friends returned from her summons, they eagerly gave him a full report on Sarah's welfare and what she had wanted. He had been able to go to her rescue a few times when he had seen in his crystals or felt a danger coming near her.

But, when the dangers began to grow out of control, he knew that Sarah's various friends wouldn't be able to keep her safe. So he called on his old friend Queen Morgan. She had heard him speak of Sarah so often that Morgan was all too happy to grant Jareth his request of her aid to protect Sarah.

Between the two of them, they had influenced the movements of those silly balls that old teacher had been betting on. With the amount of money he won it wasn't hard to convince him to retire from teaching.

Morgan had even less problem convincing the school board to hire her as his temporary (full school term that is) replacement. Befriending Sarah and Sally wasn't too hard either. Both girls loved fantasy, and Morgan gave them amble opportunity to study it that year. Adding on her tricks and pranks, she was a dear friend to both girls in two weeks.

Jareth leaned back as Sarah closed her eyes, their few moments of peace before being swept back into the royal spectacle waiting on them. "You do know that you have made me the happiest Fae alive, my beloved Sarah."

"Well you can't be happier than I am, and I'm Fae now as well thanks to you my love. Jareth, I hope I never make you regret marrying me." Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes.

"As I hope you never regret our marriage either. I won't abandon you my love. And I won't call for a dissolution of our vows either. You mean the world to me, Sarah. And you are the only woman I have ever wanted at my side as my wife and Queen." Jareth tentatively kissed her lips.

Once his lips left hers, Sarah seductively licked her lips to pick up the aftertaste of his kiss. That brought a hungry growl from deep within Jareth's chest. "You are going to make getting through the rest of this evening without slipping away before the last of the rituals."

Sarah grinned dirtily. "That's the whole idea, Jareth. I can't wait until later."

A knock at the door brought the couple back to the moment. Morgan entered with a knowing smile on her face. "Later you two. Everyone is waiting for Sarah to be crowned the Queen I see she is."

"You were just waiting for now to come in right now, am I right?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at the Queen who entered gracefully.

"Obviously you learned much doing that research paper. Time for your coronation Sarah, ready?" Morgan smiled.

Sarah took a deep breath, but when Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist and took one of her hands she regained her courage. "More so now that ever. Ready my King and my husband?"

"I've been ready since we first met, my wife. Now let's make you my Queen." Jareth smiled as they walked into the hall. "Now when the doors open walk right beside me. I want everyone to know that you will always be my equal."

"Oh Jareth! I love you, handsome." Sarah sighed as they made it to the door.

"And I love you beautiful."

* * *

When the doors opened, all kinds of percussion instruments were played in a beautiful almost mystical music. Sarah smiled with the earlier worries forgotten. She stood taller, looking like the Queen Jareth had always seen in her.

Jareth offered his hand, and Sarah took it – falling into step with him easily. They walked forward towards the thrones.

Climbing up the stairs, they turned to face all their guests and subjects. Then Jareth held her hand high in the air before them both.

"My subjects and honored guests, I here present unto you my bride, Sarah, indubitable Queen of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth: Wherefore all my subjects who are come this day to do homage and service, Are you willing to do the same?"

All of the creatures of the Labyrinth and the Goblin City began cheering and applauding. The drums began to play again and Sarah could just make out, "**EXALTED SPIRIT SAVE QUEEN SARAH!**"

As Jareth took his seat on the King's throne, Hoggle came forward! What part in this ceremony did her friend have?

"Is Yer Majesty ready ta take the Oath?"

Sarah finally saw why Jareth had trusted her to Hoggle's care, her friend had to be a member of Jareth's court. "Yes, I am."

Hoggle took a book from one of the Goblins, opened it and read from it. "Do ya swear to govern the creatures of the Goblin Kingdom, the Labyrinth, and other Territories accordin' ta their own laws and customs?"

"I do so swear." Sarah smiled. She felt for the first time that she was doing what she was born to do. For some reason she was meant to become the Goblin Queen.

Hoggle looked so proud of what he was doing, and of her. "Will's ya let Law, Justice, and Mercy ta be executed in all ya judgments?"

"I will."

"Will's ya, ta the utmost of yer power, maintain the faith of the believers Aboveground and let not the magic dat keeps us all alive strong? Will ya maintain the powers and truth of the magic dat keeps alive the faith of the young within those who are old? Will ya preserve the place of the Goblin Queen as so set in times done past?"

Somehow Sarah understood that it all meant her keeping up the belief in magic, fairytales, and Fae. And that she, like Jareth as the Goblin King, has a job to do when wished for. Well, that was what the subjects asked of her. "All of this I promise to do."

At first a stool Sarah figured she would be kneeling on was moved towards the stairs, but Jareth waved it away. He stood and rested his hand on the book that Hoggle had raised up as high as he could. "As King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth I have exercised my right to wave the passage of humility. That portion of the rite is only to mark a Queen as lower and subservient to the King. I do declare that Sarah – my wife, consort, and chosen Queen – shall always be my equal in throne and household."

With that Jareth gently encouraged her to sit on the Queen's throne, afterwards he returned to his own beside her. Sir Didymus, and Ludo came forward and stood on either side of Hoggle.

Didymus bowed courtly as he stood tall and spoke each word with pride. "Powers of the One, who is the source of all creation, bless and keep you both our King and Queen. Lady of the Moon and the God, Horned hunter of the Sun, grant you both the powers and rule over the Spirits of the Stones, the Earth Elemental Realm, and the Labyrinth that guards us all."

Sarah was stunned when a man she easily recognized as the guy one of her old Aboveground friends used to weep over came forward as the trio left the dais. His voice was thick and rich, yet had a slight gravel to it at the same time – just as Sarah's friend had described to her only the summer before! "Powers of the Stars above and the Earth below bless this place, time, and the both of you."

Then he softly whispered to where only Sarah and Jareth could hear. "_Welcome to our family my little sister, Sarah."_

Sarah and Jareth both smiled at that. Obviously, Jareth's brother was pleased with the pairing. Sarah wondered why she hadn't met the man before.

_**I'll explain later my beloved. And I hope you explain to me about this friend of yours who knows my elder brother, please?**_ Jareth sent as her stood beside his brother before Sarah.

Sarah smiled and glanced over at her husband. _**Of course I'll explain.**_

Jareth's brother took the crown from Ludo, and held it before Sarah. "This is the Crown of every Goblin Queen since the time before our kind fled the Aboveground for the safety of this Underground. May the wisdom and courage of all who have worn this before add to yours and you to this Crown."

He settled it atop Sarah's head, to which the room echoed with all voices ringing out. "**LONG LIVE QUEEN SARAH!**"

Jareth then took a crystal from Hoggle's hands and held it out in front of Sarah "This is the power of our reign, my Sarah. It has been the form that the reigning monarchs have chosen time and again since the time of the escape to the Underground. As the new Queen you have the right to change it or keep it so. Let your choice be so shown."

Jareth laid the crystal in Sarah's hand and smiled as the crystal simply glowed. Sarah hadn't wanted it to change.

Jareth's brother turned and spoke proudly to the crowd as Jareth and Sarah rose and stepped forward. "Subjects, family, and honored guests – I present to you the reigning monarchs of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth, my brother King Jareth and his new bride, Queen Sarah."

Again the room echoed with voices cheering. "**EXALTED SPIRIT SAVE QUEEN SARAH!** **MAY THE KING AND QUEEN REIGN LONG AND WELL! LONG LIVE QUEEN SARAH AND KING JARETH!"**

Only then did Sarah see some friends she never thought she'd see again! Jareth only smiled warmly at his beloved.

_^**Oh thank you, my love! I haven't seen any of them in so very long! And may I warn that one of them adores my new elder brother?**^_

Jareth smiled as Sarah leaned into his half embrace as they waved to the crowd. _**You are so very welcome, my wife and my Queen. Mom told me about how they had meant so much to you. I couldn't hold them out of the wedding and coronation, but I did want it to be a surprise for you. Oh, and I do know about the young woman. May I assume that she too is a good enough friend to be courted by our brother?**_

Sarah sighed as they walked out into the hall, leading the guests to the ballroom for the reception. _**She saved my life more than once. Does that constitute good enough?**_

_^**All right, I won't intercede to stop them. She does seem young for him though.**^_

Sarah chuckled. _**And you and Puck are what? Besides, I was too young when we first met. Granted she saw the good in him faster than I saw the good in you, but she's always been good at that.**_

Then they welcomed and thanked the many guests and subject. Sarah took a long time introducing her friends to her new husband. Once that group made it through, one of the girls rushed into Jareth's brother's arms and the two disappeared out the door into the night air.

_**So long as you consider her a friend, then I'll allow them to continue. From what I understand it was something he did for her that helped him finally come home not too long ago. But since then he has been withdrawn and depressed. Hoggle said that I acted the same as my brother after you first left. I hope that this young woman can bring him many of the joys that you have brought to me, my wife and my Queen.**_ Jareth kissed Sarah's cheek.

It took time, but soon they got through the reception line and walked out onto the dance floor for their first dance to the song they danced to in their shared dream ball.

"I know that she will make our brother happy, my King and my beloved husband. Tell me about the trio's part in the ceremony. There's more to it than what it seems isn't there." Sarah said as she smiled secretly.

She knew that Morgan had just gone out those same doors only moments before. It looked like there was going to be more than one wedding on that night.

Jareth grinned at her. "My dearest Sarah, you should know by now that I do not trust just anyone with your care. Nor have I ever. In truth, Hoggle is my … I mean our Chancellor. In other words, our official secretary. He has known about my love for you from its start, and asked to guard you from the worse of the Labyrinth's dangers. That is why he led you through the catacombs. You have to admit that he is quiet the actor."

"Yes, I do. He always said that he never had problems keeping tabs on you or hearing anything you'd mention about me. Now I know why." Sarah sighed with a chuckle.

"And Didymus is our High Constable. He is always that hyper and holds that high of a sense of honor, but does have a unique sense of smell. He's lived near that bridge so long that he's accustomed to the smell of the Bog."

Sarah smiled as she remembered that long gone argument. "And Ludo?"

"Ah yes Ludo. Well you saw how he commanded the rocks. He is very good with commanding our other troops as well, and that is why he is our High Marshal. See he does it with telepathy. He usually speaks with his mind as well. But, he thought that he should verbally speak with you during your quest and since until you found out the truth – which is why he speaks weakly and with as few words as possible. That way you knew that he wasn't a threat, but he had no risk of you finding anything out by being allowed in his mind." Jareth said before softly kissing Sarah's lips.

Then his brother and Sarah's young friend returned and announced of their decision to elope rather than go through all that Sarah and Jareth went through. Then he toasted his siblings. "To a couple everyone has been looking forward to celebrating this moment with since Sarah first graced the Underground long ago. May their reign have more good than bad times, and may their love burn as brightly in the coming years as it does right now."

Jareth then toasted the second couple. "To my brother and future sister-in-law. May you wedding go as smoothly as mine and Sarah's did. May you two never be parted as you once were again. And may the love you two have never grow old."

The toasting went on for a time, and then they all ate. After that came the bouquet toss. Predictably the flowers found their way to Sarah's future sister-in-law's hand.

Then came the bride and groom's first dance. Sarah fought off tears of joy as Jareth sang that same song he had during their dream ball. As the other guest came onto the dance floor for the next song, Sarah took this time to talk with her new husband.

"And now to explain things to you. Like how I know about our shared past a thousand years ago, before that false Queen tore our world apart."

Jareth clasped both of his hands on either side of her face with that admission. "I thought that you'd never remember, my love. How did you come back?"

"First lets get my friends and bro away from all of the celebrating. I'd like to find out about what happened with him and why he didn't return to his girl." Sarah said before returning Jareth's earlier soft kiss.

Jareth held Sarah close, "or we could let that wait until tomorrow. We've spent as much time here at the celebration as we are expected to. Shall we my love?"

"Yes."

In a flash of glitter, the happy couple was gone from the ballroom and everyone knew where they were going.

* * *

Well, how was that?

Now, I'll admit now that the sequel will have Conal in it.

It will also be a cross over with Sailor Moon.

Am now taking guesses as to whom Jareth's elder brother and his girlfriend are!

And NO! It is NOT Melvin! Yuck! Who would ever see Melvin as the older brother to hottie Jareth?!?!

Reviews make the world go 'round and me type faster!


	13. The Wedding Night

_Okay, it's time to follow Jareth and Sarah to the bedroom. His brother and her friend (now sister-in-law) are in the same position. And you know that I would bring back Conal … along with his wife. If this chapter doesn't tell you who Jareth's brother and sister-in-law are then nothing but saying it out loud will tell all of you. Any guesses before I just say it? Oh, and who do you think Conal's wife is?_

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wishes and Dreams of Love

**_The Wedding Night_**

Sarah kept her eyes shut as she felt their trip end and the glitter swirl fell. She knew where they were without looking. She wanted this night so badly, but she was still scared of it at the same time. 

Looking into his eyes, Sarah saw that while he wanted her but was forcing himself to go slow. "I love you, Jareth."

"As I love you, my sweet Sarah. We don't have to do anything tonight. I don't want to hurt or frighten you anymore." Jareth couldn't help but hold her close.

He had longed to hold her as his wife and Queen … had longed to show her how much he wanted her. But, he refused to become the brute he had witness his father be to his beloved mother. Jareth swore to himself that he would never rape Sarah, despite the laws of the land that gave him the right to do so. Sarah meant the world to him, and he'd never do anything that would make her hate him as deeply as his mother had his father those last two years.

Seeing the struggle in his eyes end in determination, Sarah knew that Jareth was still comparing himself to his father. She knew what her husband had witness as a child, and knew how hurt and disgusted it had made the man who stood before her. "I know that you would never rape me, Jareth. And I know you would never put our children through watching what we both know will not happen."

"Oh Sarah!" Was all he could say. Here was the only woman who knew him heart and soul. The only woman that ring would have activated for when given by him.

Tears fell from Sarah's eyes. Tears full of hope, joy, and love. With a snap of her fingers, Sarah's clothes and hair changed dramatically. Her hair was flowing down about her back and shoulders in waves of shimmering chocolate brown. Her dress had vanished and in its place was a white silk gauze wide shouldered chemise. 

Snapping his fingers Jareth had simply changed into a robe. He wanted as little clothing to come between them that night as was possible.

Instantly he gathered her into his arms and gently rested her on **_their_** bed. She was beautiful lying on their dark red sheets with her hair spread out on pillows cased in material of the same color. Yet, inside he was terrified of what he knew he might become if he allowed himself to dip into that darker realm of the Fae mind as his father had.

"Jareth?" Her voice sounded so shaken and hungry at the same time. "I know that you will not hurt me of your own free will. Please, make love to me."

Trembling, he bent forward to taste her sweet lips. Dragging his own across her cheek to her ear he whispered, "I'll never …"

Sarah gently forced his face to turn so he was looking into her brown eyes. "I know. I've always known."

Jareth finally gave into the hungers within them both. Once they fulfilled one another, Sarah saw the world spin as her husband clutched her still shaking body to his own and collapsed on the bed – her half covering him. For a long time neither said a word, only allowed their new lives settle in their minds.

"Jareth. That was amazing." Sarah finally whispered. It had been a long day and night, and their late nights were starting to take a toll on them both. 

Jareth smiled as he tightened his hold on her. "It was my love. You are amazing my dearest. I lost you, found you, lost you, and now hold you as my bride and wife. My Sarah, my lost princess regained, my star, and at last my Queen."

"And tomorrow, I will tell you everything. Sleep well my husband and King. And in the morning we will repeat how we woke this morning." Sarah sighed as she snuggled tight to her husband and used her own magic to draw the sheets and blankets over them both, bringing a chuckle from his chest.

Jareth wrapped his arms over the blanket and around her shoulders. "Very well my wife and my Queen. A good rest to you as well. I hope that our new sister has pulled big brother out of his depression."

"Like I've done for you?" Sarah grinned as she brushed her lips against his.

Jareth chuckled as he returned that same kiss. "Exactly."

* * *

In a bedroom in another section of the castle, another couple looked very similar to the King and Queen. Their brother sighed happily as Sarah's friend snuggled tight to him. 

Neither had been **_this_** happy in four years. Not since he was 'killed' to protect her.

He looked out at the night sky through their windows and smiled. The twinkling lights were celebrating for the two couples. He realized that they had never betrayed him, and that once again their words were proven to be true. He decided to never doubt their advice again.

"I have missed you so much my red haired angel." He grinned as she looked up at him with a bright smile on her weary face.

She never once thought that she would be in his bed as his wife, much less be in **_any_** bed with **_him_**! "I missed you more, my love. I am so glad that I got you back. Now I am not alone, **_and_** I'm your equal. Thank you for introducing me to your guides."

"It was only proper to introduce them to my wife and equal. Sleep now angel, you've been through so much. But I will be here to help you through whatever comes our way from now on."

She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes. "Just like I will always be here for you, my husband and my Prince."

"Of course my wife and my Princess. Good night." He rested as he pulled the sheets and blankets over himself and his bride.

"Good night." She yawned as they both fell into a happy sleep.

* * *

Conal read over his spy's reports. "So the King's brother has mated to a human as well, and then turned her into one of us! What is it now the 'in' thing to marry and turn humans?"

Now there were three former humans welcomed in polite Fae Society. Then his mate came in with a grin on her face.

"So I hear that my former minion is matched with his young lover?"

Conal growled. "Yes."

"Don't worry. We are here and the only ones who can hurt me are Aboveground. Together we will set things as they were before I was exiled. Wait and see."

Conal glared at her as he pulled her into his arms. "You of all creatures know that I greatly dislike waiting. Soon I will be freed of you and hurt the Goblin ruler and his brother by claiming their mates as my own."

"And soon I will have the Universe as a part of my realm. I want the brothers as my minions, that would be quite the blow to those Seelie fools." She chuckled with an evil look in her eyes.

Conal nibbled on her neck. "And then I will have the kingdom that should rightfully be mine."

* * *

Well, that should give enough clues to who is Jareth and Sarah's sibs.

Also, many should guess who Conal's old lady (and I don't mean that lightly either) is – but none will really believe it.

Any more guesses before I say heck with it and tell all?

Oh the next portion of the story will be under a different title.

Just so everyone knows.


End file.
